Memories Remain
by Tulips and Jill
Summary: Draco lowered his wand with a wounded and aching expression. He took a deep breath and pointed his wand at her once more. “I meant every word of it. But not one word of it can ever be. Goodbye.” DMHG
1. Clouded

**A/N-Oh dear, here I go again! I really wanted to write a sequel to one of my other stories but I just can't...I've been developing this story in my head for some time now. This is the first time I've written a fic that has a character experiencing vivid dreams and visions. To assist you in knowing when it's changing from reality to these dreams or visions, I will show a sentence in bold just before it begins...Got it? Good!**

**For my return readers: I love you all!**

**For my new readers:Welcome aboard!**

Chapter One

Hermione stretched out along the seat in her compartment and dosed off. She and Draco had just excused the prefects for their rounds and she was feeling exhausted. He muttered something about finding Crabbe and Goyle after she had said she was going to take a short nap. _I can't believe he didn't fly off the handle about it. The Head Girl sleeping on her first day? Unheard of! Preposterous! But I'm just so tired. _Hermione had been extremely fatigued and light headed since yesterday. She couldn't explain it. She felt as if she had spent the last few days studying for an intensely important exam but her mind was so clouded. She couldn't think of anything significant that she had done to make her so tired.

After about an hour, she was awaken by the compartment door slamming shut. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

Draco scoffed as he flung himself on his seat. "Like I really keep track of _you _mudblood."

_Ah yes, it has been a few hours since I've heard that insult. How original and yet…How familiar? _Hermione sighed and retrieved a book from her bag. She wasn't looking for anything in particular. Just something to keep her brain focused and thoughts clear. She looked down at the book she had grabbed and raised an eyebrow. Reminiscence. _That's odd. This book looks familiar but I don't remember buying it. Oh I had such a large stack of books at Flourish and Blotts, I bet the clerk slipped it in by mistake. _Hermione flipped through the pages of the blue and silver colored book curiously.

She looked at the contents page that listed several different chapters ranging any where from Advanced Dream Interpretation, Making Memories Remain, Visions of Inquiry, and Occlumency. _What an interesting book! _Hermione shut the book suddenly as she thought back to her second year. _Tom Riddle's Diary! Better safe than sorry. _Hermione pointed her wand at the spine of the mysterious book and muttered the incantation to reveal any dark magic or curses inside the book. _No, perfectly safe. _

She turned to chapter one and began her journey into advanced dream interpretation. She chuckled to herself at some of the explanations of dreams she had had over the past few days. _What rubbish! _

"Enjoying yourself mudblood? Well I'm not! What in the hell do I have to do to make you stop that?" Draco sneered.

Hermione blinked furiously at his words as her thoughts raced at his question. She shook herself back to reality. "I'm sorry what? I mean what?"

"I said, what in the hell do I have to do to make you stop that?"

"What?" She mumbled as his question echoed in her head.

"The laughing Granger! You're completely annoying you know that?"

For an unknown reason to her, Hermione was distracted again at his words as they repeated in her head. "I uh….I guess you'll just have to leave."

Draco chuckled to himself in disbelief. "Right. I'm not going anywhere. Just shut up will you? You're not the only one who needs to sleep around here."

Hermione grimaced and shifted herself in her seat. She tugged her skirt down absentmindedly and then realized Draco was still looking at her. He suddenly realized the same and quickly lay back in his seat and whispered. "Stupid mudblood."

Not being able to leave things unfinished, Hermione struggled through the nonsense of the dream interpretation chapter. She finished it just as the train reached Hogwarts. As the students approached the Great Hall, Hermione heard someone calling her name from behind.

Ginny ran up to her with a bewildered expression. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Hermione said curiously.

Ginny crossed her arms in anger. "You didn't meet me at the gates. I needed you to come and get me remember?"

Hermione looked crazily at Ginny. "Why on earth would I need to get you at the gates? You're a prefect Ginny. You're allowed to patrol the grounds on your own. But why would you be patrolling so early? Malfoy and I haven't even delegated the duties yet."

Ginny squinted down at Hermione with a hurtful expression. "I can't believe you would do something so insensitive Hermione. You know I didn't really want to talk to him! I just figured you could rescue me before things got too mushy. God Hermione! I know you said you didn't agree with it but you still promised you would come. And to pretend you don't remember? I just asked you last week!"

"Ginny I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. Who were you supposed to meet?"

"Dean! He wanted to patch things up and I was only going to be nice. I thought we'd talk and-I already told you all this!" Ginny stomped off to the table and sat far away from Hermione.

Hermione laughed to herself. _Ginny's obviously been hit in the head with one too many bludgers this summer. How sad. _Hermione shook off the encounter. She knew she could talk to Ginny later and get to the bottom of the misunderstanding. Hermione started to place food on her plate when Ron passed her the strawberries. "Hurry Mione, these first years are eyeballing them."

Hermione took one look at the strawberries and became nauseated and oddly enough, agitated. "No thanks Ron. I'm not really in the mood for strawberries."

"What? They're your favorite snack." Harry said curiously.

"They just look horrible to me. I'd much rather eat something else." Hermione said and dug into her food. Ron and Harry shrugged happily and split the bowl of strawberries while smirking at the scowling first years.

After delegating prefect duties Hermione headed towards her new dormitory. Her very own private dormitory. _Down side: sharing a common room with the ferret. _She sighed heavily as she hoped they would both be so incredibly busy that their paths would never cross in the common room.

Just as she reached the bookshelf Professor McGonagall had mentioned, Hermione slid her finger down the spine of the book Pinnacle and watched the book shelf swing open. As she was about to step in she was lightly shoved to the side. "Move it Granger. Can't have you tainting the room before I've had a chance to look at it."

Hermione shook her head and walked in behind him. "What a gentleman."

Draco snorted as he looked around. "Well I guess you could say I'm not known for my manners. The girls here don't seem to require that sort of thing."

"Ugh! You pig!"

Draco bowed animatedly. "At your service mudblood." He looked to his right. "Ah yes, that must be mine." Draco opened the door to his right and shut it quickly behind him.

Hermione looked to her left and entered hers. She didn't bother closing the door and was distracted at how wonderful her room looked. It was painted with the Gryffindor colors and had an entire wall full of books. Most of which she had already checked out from the library and read during previous years but she was delighted all the same. She placed her bag on a large desk in the corner and took out her new book. She tossed it on the bed as she grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. After she braided her hair and exited she plopped down on her stomach and opened the book to the second chapter. She twirled her hair and let her feet wobble in the air as she read.

She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her and looked up with a groan as she noticed Draco standing in her doorway. "You see this?" He outlined the door with his hands in exaggeration from top to bottom. "This is what we call a door mudblood. I'm sure you've come across them on occasion in the muggle world. This here is called a door knob. Say it with me now, doooooor knooooob. You turn it to the right and left like this." He turned the handle as Hermione raised an intrigued eyebrow. "It's a very complex procedure but I'm sure with some practice even you can master it. Now I'm going to demonstrate it for you this one time but I expect you to take over and handle it on your own after my demonstration. Are you watching me? Pay attention because it all happens very fast. You ready?" Hermione chuckled as Draco grasped the handle and waived the door back and forth with a goofy expression. "See? It moves back and forth. Now here's the tricky part. This is how the door looks when you've done it properly." He walked further into her room and shut the door. "Aha! Fascinating isn't it Granger?"

Hermione chuckled again as she turned a page in her book. "Get out Malfoy. You're sarcasm is completely nauseating."

"Oh please Granger. This is probably the most action you've ever gotten in your own room." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione shifted on her side with an indifferent look. "You have no right to be in here and you know it. Professor McGonagall told you the rules and-"

"What's the matter Granger? Afraid I might ravage you or something?" Draco said evilly.

Hermione burst out laughing. "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy! Besides, I know you would never lay one finger on me."

Draco seemed to twitch in shock at her comment. "How do you know?"

Hermione gestured as if it was obvious. "Because I'm a muggleborn and you're a snobby little pureblood. Because you're father would have a field day if he knew you did anything inappropriate with a muggleborn. Wouldn't want to taint your superior blood line now would you?"

Draco nodded in satisfaction but then eyed her book curiously. He stepped towards her with his finger pointing at it. "Where did you get that?"

Hermione pulled the book closer to her chest. "Flourish and Blotts." She then whispered uncertainly. "I think."

"You think?" Draco said as he placed his hands in his pockets and peered down at the book.

Hermione looked at the cover of the book as she tried to remember her trip to the bookstore. "I think a clerk must have slipped it in with my other books at Flourish and Blotts last week."

Draco scratched his head and paced the room as helooked around. "I hate these colors." He quickly looked back at the book. "So you have a new book and you don't know where it came from?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why do you care? It doesn't belong to you does it?"

Draco shook his head with a smirk. "I just find it quite interesting that the Head Girl stole a book."

"I didn't steal it! I just found it in my bag on the train! I had a whole pile of books at the store. I probably picked it up myself and paid for it."

Draco nodded. "Sure you did. So Granger's turned into a thief. Very interesting. I didn't see that one coming."

Hermione stood from her bed furiously and shoved him out of her room. "I didn't steal it you twitchy little ferret!"

She turned back around and plopped back on her bed. Draco called out from the common room as he sat on one of the couches. "Hey! You forgot to use the doooor knooob."

She ignored him and dove back into her book. Again he was in her doorway. "What's your problem Granger? Close the door! I don't want to have to look at you every minute of the day!"

Draco started to close it but Hermione leapt from the bed and stood in the way. "Don't." She said as the door slammed into her back.

"Why not? You just had it closed with me in there and you seemed just fine about it." Draco demanded.

The truth was, she didn't know why. But something about her being in a room _alone_ with the door closed was terrifying. "I just can't. I can't have the door closed." She said sternly. Draco looked at her as if she were mad. "We can play this game all night Malfoy. But the door stays open."

Draco shook his head and returned to the couch in confusion. He shouted at her a moment later. "Hey Granger! There's something on the table for you from Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed as she walked back out. "What is it?" Draco pointed at a basket of fruit that held mostly strawberries. "Yuck. I don't want those." Hermione said as she rubbed her stomach and took the card from the basket furiously. "How thoughtful of him."

Draco seemed to be thinking back on something and spoke curiously. "You don't like strawberries?"

Hermione shrugged as she sat on the arm of the couch. "Well I used to. They were my favorite. Ugh, just any time I look at them now I feel like chucking them across the room."

Draco laughed loudly. "You're mad? You're mad at the strawberries?"

"No! They just make me sick. I can't look at them. You can take them if you want." Hermione said pushing the basket towards him.

Draco held up his hands. "No thanks Granger. You can keep your unruly strawberries. Or better yet, give them to one of your stupid friends. I saw them practically inhale a bowl full at dinner."

"Maybe I will." Hermione said indifferently as she walked back to her room.

She lay back down and eventually fell asleep in the middle of the second chapter of Reminiscence. Draco started to nod off on the couch so he headed for his room. Just as he was about to close his door he saw her sleeping peacefully with the book laying on her stomach. He closed his door gently and fell asleep.

Hermione began to toss and turn in her sleep. She started to have flashes of Draco knocking a basket full of strawberries out of her hands over and over. Suddenly the flashes stopped as she drifted off into a deeper sleep and dreamed the most vivid dream in her entire life.

**It's as if she were someone else watching a muggle movie:**

As Hermione carefully picked out her strawberries at the fruit stand in Diagon Alley, thoughts of her upcoming year at Hogwarts made her smile. _Four more days and I'm Head Girl. How wonderful. _As she paid for her favorite snack and bid the clerk a nice day she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked behind and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. In fact, Diagon Alley was bursting at the seams with shoppers picking up last minute items for their young students. She was surrounded by several witches and wizards rushing their ways in and out of shops. She couldn't shake the eerie feeling so she continued to look around curiously as she walked.

She decided to pick up some chocolate frogs for Ron since he had had such a dreadful summer. Lavender had broken up with him in late July leaving him an utter mess. Hermione felt extremely sad for her best friend and was willing to do anything to cheer him up.

_These should work. Goodness knows a sugared-up Ron is a happy Ron. _She thought to herself as she grabbed a handful of the chocolate and headed towards the registers. She noticed some enchanted lollipops and stopped to look at them. She realized someone needed to get by so she moved closer to the lollipops and whispered as they passed. "Oh, excuse me."

The person stopped quickly and turned around in surprise. _For heaven's sake not him! _Who stood before her? None other than Draco Malfoy. He looked tremendously disturbed to see her standing there. He shook his head, looked around warily, and spat his words harshly. "And I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Shouldn't you be in Flourish and Blott's mudblood?"

Hermione sneered at the boy who appeared to have grown another foot since last term. "It's none of your business where I shop Malfoy. But if you must know, I was there yesterday."

Draco looked down on her with disgust and then looked around again. "Where are Pothead and Weaslebee? Surely they're around here somewhere ready to rescue you from some evilly possessed lemon drops."

Hermione sighed in repulsion of him. "Once again, none of your business." Draco became distracted with something behind her and quickly moved to block her way to the registers. Hermione gasped and raised her voice. "Move Malfoy! I haven't done anything to you. Just get out of my way."

Draco shushed her as he shook his head and whispered evilly. "No, I don't think I will filth. I'll tell you when its time to go."

Hermione sighed and then walked the other way but was blocked by group of old witches laughing about the lollipops. Hermione whipped back around with an angry expression. "You vile little ferret. You probably went out of your way to find me today just so that you could try and terrorize me. Don't you have any other hobbies you spoiled little brat?"

Draco smirked as he crossed his arms. "Trust me Granger…You-are-the-last-person-I-wanted-to-terrorize-today."

Hermione faked a laugh and crossed her arms as well. "Oh really? What's the matter Malfoy? Is your Daddy running out of dark habits to teach you? Have you become so unbelievably bored with torturing and killing muggles that you've decided to cruise the candy shop for unsuspecting victims?"

Draco shook his head and whispered again. "You should watch yourself Granger. You're awfully stupid to be shopping alone at times like these. You wouldn't be what others call street smart now would you? No, if you were you wouldn't be by yourself today. Merlin you're such a stubborn thickheaded little mud blood!"

Hermione didn't respond. She simply shook her head and leaned against a shelf. Draco glared at her in repulsion as the unaware shoppers passed by. Hermione sighed and grabbed a box of the lollipops. _Ignore him. Just pretend he isn't there. He'll eventually get bored and go away. _She began to read the label to pass the time and heard Draco scoff and curse under his breath. She heard the bell at the front of the shop jingle as someone left.

Draco looked her up and down in spitefulness and spoke with hate. "Life would be so much easier if you would just stick to your books Granger. God you make me sick!" Draco stormed out of the shop leaving Hermione confused but relieved that he was gone. She paid for the chocolate frogs and decided to buy the lollipops as well. They looked quite entertaining.

As she exited the candy shop she realized that a few new quills wouldn't hurt for next term. She turned down an alley where in her opinion, the best quill peddler usually set up his stand. As she walked she re-read the label of the lollipops and laughed at the enchantment. Suddenly she realized how quiet it was compared to usual down that alley. She looked up and realized that the stand wasn't there. No one was around. _That's odd. _She sighed in disappointment and turned back only to meet eyes with a smirking Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione stepped back in fright as she noticed his delighted expression. She quickly whipped out her wand but he shouted the incantation before she even opened her mouth. "Experiallmus!" Her heart began to pound as he walked towards her slowly. A thick fog began to appear behind him blocking any view from passer bys. His soft but evil voice made her hair stand on end. "My, my, my…What a pity."

Hermione stepped back again as her chest heaved up and down. She looked behind and whimpered at the sight of a very tall gate. _The only way out is behind him._

Lucius smiled evilly as he watched her contemplate an escape route. "I'm afraid you won't be getting away Ms. Granger. You're cleverness won't save you this time."

Hermione mustered up the courage to speak although the fear in her voice could not be concealed. "What do you want?"

Lucius clicked his tongue and shook his head. "It's not what I want dear mudblood…It's what he wants."

_What does Voldemort want with me? _Hermione started to envision all the terrible things Voldemort would do to her when someone stepping out from the fog caught her eye. She could recognize that strut from a mile away. "Malfoy?"

Draco looked even more sickened to see her standing there than he did in the candy shop. He shook his head and looked at his father with a blank expression. Lucius nodded and gestured towards Hermione. Draco took a deep breath as he walked towards her with a harsh expression. He took out his wand causing Hermione to back against a brick wall in terror. "Oh God please Malfoy! Don't do it! Please don't do it!"

Draco waved his wand binding her arms and ankles as she dropped her strawberries and candy. He placed the langlock charm on her causing her tongue to glue to the roof of her mouth. She stared down at the strawberries wondering why on earth she had to choose this day to go shopping. _Stupid strawberries! I hate you!_

He whispered with detestation as he pulled her close. "You should have stuck to your books Granger." He closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating. Suddenly Hermione felt the familiar feeling of apparation. _He's going to bring me back to his manor and kill me._

**She awoke abruptly to someone holding her wrists and shaking her gently:**

"Granger! Wake up!" Draco yelled.

Hermione screamed and tried to pull her wrists out of his grasp and socked him in the nose in the process. "Get away from me! Let me go Malfoy! You're not taking me anywhere!"

Draco was leaning over and pinching the bridge of his nose in shock. "I wasn't trying to take you anywhere you lunatic! You were yelling my name in your sleep like you had gone mad! And then you started yelling something about how you hated your stupid strawberries."

Hermione looked around the room as she rubbed her eyes realizing she had been dreaming. "Oh….I uh….I do hate those strawberries." She said in humiliation as she lay back down.

Draco shook his head and headed for the door. He stopped quickly and turned with a smirk. "You should really make amends with them Granger. I'm sure whatever they did…They're sorry."

She tossed a pillow at him but he ducked out of the doorway just in time. Hermione sighed as she started to fall asleep again. She was so amazed at how clear and detailed the dream was. It almost felt real.


	2. Remember Him

Chapter Two

Remember Him

The next morning Hermione walked out into the common room determined to get rid of the strawberries that had haunted her dreams all night. She found Draco on the couch reading a Quidditch Magazine. "Where's the basket?" She asked as she looked at the empty table.

Draco looked up from his magazine with a smirk. "Well, if you must know…I threw the little buggers out."

"Why?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Because I can't live through another night like that. Hearing my name screamed by the Head Girl is one thing…." He grinned evilly and bat his eyes as Hermione looked at him disgustedly. "But hearing her then yell about her hatred of strawberries kind of kills it so I got rid of them." Draco said and returned to his magazine.

"Oh…Alright then." Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and left for breakfast. Later that day in Charms class, Professor Flitwick had the students practicing silencing charms. "How remedial." Hermione mumbled to Harry who nodded in agreement. Professor Flitwick must have heard as he then stated that reviewing this charm would prepare them for something more complex later.

He led the class into unused classroom that housed several doors that they were to place the charm on. They were paired off and instructed to begin the charm immediately. Hermione was paired with Neville and allowed him to go first as she was still a bit perturbed that they were to review something so silly. As Neville struggled through the charm, Hermione looked around the classroom at the other students. Her eyes fell on Draco who had just stepped in front of the door with his wand at the ready.

Suddenly Hermione felt lightheaded as she stared at him with his back to her. She saw an image of him standing in front of a different door with his wand out flash across her mind. She quickly shut her eyes and the image flashed again. She blinked furiously as the image flashed quickly and repeatedly and the sensation of dizziness overcame her.

**Her eyes started to close as she wobbled backwards and the sight of him vanished. A new vision appeared more clearly:**

Hermione felt a harsh push and heard Lucius whispering behind her. "In your room! Quickly Draco!" Lucius sounded tense as he spoke. Hermione noticed him looking warily around the house as they approached the stairs.

Draco shoved her up the stairs with irritation and opened his door. He pushed her through as his father followed them in. Lucius closed the door swiftly and took a deep breath of relief. After he appeared to regain his composure he spoke quiet but sternly to Draco. "The moment I leave the room, I want to you to place the silencing charm. If you leave ensure she is bound properly…." Lucius looked at Hermione in satisfaction.

"Enjoy yourself son." _Oh no, anything but that!_

He swept out of the room and Draco did as he was told. He placed a silencing charm on the door but appeared to be overdoing it. He was waving his wand slowly and whispering the incantation little by little. He seemed to be staring at the door and thinking hard about something. Hermione couldn't tell with his back to her. She continued to eye him in panic of what was to come. There was no use squirming, the binding spell had her practically glued to the floor.

**Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she felt Neville, Harry, and Ron fanning her with concerned faces.**

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron said as he helped her up.

Hermione stood on shaky knees as she brushed herself off. "I think so. What happened?"

"You fainted." Neville said as he swallowed hard. "I thought I said the wrong incantation and hexed you by mistake."

Hermione laughed weakly. "No, I don't think so Neville. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Professor Flitwick finally scampered over and squeaked. "Are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded but Professor Flitwick ushered her to the exit. "Mr. Malfoy! Please escort her to the hospital wing."

Draco threw his arms up in confusion and protested loudly. "But we have our first Quidditch practice in thirty minutes! Surely Pothead or Wea-"

"You are Head Boy Mr. Malfoy and I expect you to look after your partner! March!" Professor Flitwick demanded.

Draco shoved his wand furiously into his pocket and stomped out of the room. Hermione walked slowly behind him as she was still feeling light headed. She watched him strut swiftly ahead of her with his fists clenched muttering curse words to himself.

**Suddenly, the feeling came back and a vision appeared before her just as her eyes fluttered closed again:**

Draco began to pace back and forth and mumble under his breath angrily. "Stupid filthy mudblood. Disgusting little muggleborn witch."

Hermione's eyes followed him back and forth in fear. He seemed angry. Hateful even. _Of course, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a sick and twisted bastard. Is this how he's getting himself riled up? _Draco continued to pace as he cursed and murmured to himself. She unexpectedly felt her tongue fall softly back into place and her binds disappear. _Why did he remove the charms? Of course, he wants to enjoy this! Where's the fun in having a quiet and still victim? _She began to rub her stinging wrists and cleared her throat nervously. This seemed to distract Draco and infuriate him even more.

"URGH!" He shouted and kicked over a chair. Hermione whimpered and backed up into his wall. His outburst caused tears to fall silently down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest. Draco looked at her almost curled into a ball eyeing him and scoffed. He turned the chair back over, plopped down, and turned his back on her. He began to twirl his wand between his fingers as he faced the wall opposite her. He almost seemed to be pouting.

He didn't turn to look at her for several minutes. Hermione was going over any possible escape in her head as she still kept her eyes focused on him. After a half an hour, Draco sighed, checked his watch, and sighed again but more deeply that time. He whirled the chair around and looked straight into her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

**Hermione gasped in fear as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.**

She was in the hospital wing and lying in a bed. She sat up and immediately caught sight of Draco who was leaning his chair against an empty bed and twirling his wand absentmindedly. The similarity of that and what she had just envisioned made her stomach drop. Draco looked over at her and rolled his eyes and sighed. "Finally! God Granger. You've been out for hours! What's your problem anyway?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion as he looked straight into her eyes. _Am I going mad? Everything about him is strangely familiar this year. _

Draco scoffed. "Come on Granger! Let's get this over with!" Hermione whimpered and pulled the covers up to her neck. Draco looked at her in bewilderment but then turned his head and shouted. "She's finally up Madam Pomfrey. And she's acting like she's lost her mind!" Draco seemed to get sidetracked by his own words as he considered them and looked at her curiously.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Mr. Malfoy says you fainted in class and in the corridor. He couldn't revive you and had to carry you in."

Hermione shot a stunned glance at Draco who was scowling apparently at the thought of carrying her. "I'm uh feeling better Madam."

"Yes well, I can't seem to find anything wrong with you. Just make sure you eat and sleep enough and it shouldn't happen again." She said as Hermione started to stand.

Hermione walked out with Draco trailing behind her. After a few minutes of walking Hermione turned around and approached him. "Why are you following me Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "Well thanks to you I've missed my Quidditch practice so I might as well walk you back."

Hermione was taken aback by such a thought. Draco quickly shook his head and scowled. "If you faint again…Alone…They'll hold _me_ responsible. You heard the Professor! Now get moving." He pushed her along and Hermione silently complied as her thoughts went over all the visions she had been experiencing. It was as if the dream last night was the beginning and the two visions today were the next chain of events. _Why am I having these visions? And why do they always seem to have Malfoy in them? The book! _Hermione started to walk swiftly as Draco followed. She slid her finger down the spine of the Pinnacle book and the shelf swung open.

Hermione practically ran to her room and opened the book quickly. She began to scan through the chapter about dreams that she had already read but didn't seem to find anything of significance. As she found the chapter titled Making Memories Remain she felt Draco sit next to her on the bed. "What are you doing Granger?" He sighed in frustration.

"Reading." Hermione said indifferently as she tried to ignore him and turned the page.

"I can see that but why? Madam Pomfrey said you need to rest."

"No she didn't. She said I should make sure I eat and sleep enough." Hermione said as she tried again to ignore him.

Draco grabbed the book out of her hands. "Go to sleep Granger."

"No! I'm not tired and I want to read my book! Now give it back Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she tried to retrieve the book from him.

Draco held it behind his back and spoke calmly. "On the bed."

"No! Give me back my book!" She said but his words echoed in her head as if she had heard them before.

He said it again but more forcefully. "On the bed!"

The words echoed in her head again as she felt herself wobbling backwards. She regained her composure and sat down timidly. "Alright, alright. I promise I'll go to sleep. Just don't take my book."

Hermione got under the covers and spoke softly. "Please don't take my book Malfoy. I need it."

**He left the book on her desk and closed the door behind him as her eyes shut tightly:**

Hermione gasped and shook her head. "No please Malfoy. Don't do it. Please!"

He stood slowly and walked towards her. Hermione got to her feet and braced herself to kick, bite, scream, anything. Draco raised his wand and whispered. "On the bed."

She shook her head. "No! You can't do this! You just can't Malfoy!"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do mudblood! On the bed! NOW!" He pushed her onto the bed but Hermione rolled off and tried to run towards the door. Draco began to laugh menacingly. "Do you really think you'll be able to get out Granger? I mean really? I'm not as dumb as Weasley looks you know."

Hermione stood against the wall sobbing and slid down to the floor in desperation. Draco shook his head and approached her as she cried out. "Fine. Have it your way then."

He placed bindings on her wrists again and threw her over his shoulder. "No Malfoy! Please!"

"Shut up Granger! God do you ever close that mouth of yours?" Draco spat as he slammed her back down on the bed. "Now sit still." Hermione squirmed and screamed as he reached for her skirt. "I said sit still!" She cried out again as she felt his hands graze her thigh. The sound of ripping material made her breath catch inside her throat. "Now was that so hard?" Draco then moved his hands to her shirt and ripped part of her blouse open. Hermione began to lose it. She started kicking her feet and screaming out in fear pleading with him to stop.

He raised his wand, placed the tip on her cheekbone, and muttered an incantation Hermione had never heard before. She felt a tingling sensation on her cheek and noticed Draco inspecting it carefully. He nodded and walked back to his chair and faced the wall again. Hermione lay there with her clothes ripped and still bound on her wrists. She was nonetheless terrified but a hint of confusion was starting to emerge in her mind. _He didn't rape me…Yet? What is he doing? What is he waiting for?_

**Hermione was awakened by the moonlight peering through her window.**

She covered her eyes but then looked around in confusion. _How long was I asleep? My book! _She sat up quickly but then relaxed as she saw it on the desk. _Malfoy must have left it._ Her eyes fell on the door. And it was closed. Hermione leapt from the bed in terror and was screaming for help. "Oh God! Someone help me! I need to get out! Oh God please!" Hermione tried to turn the knob but her hands were too sweaty from fear and they were slipping off repeatedly. "Help me please!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing a confused and startled Draco. "What happe-"

Hermione jumped into his arms and cried out causing him to stumble backwards. "Oh thank God! Thank God you came Malfoy! I don't know what would have happened!" She began to whisper in between cries. "Thank you…Thank you…"

Draco pulled away uncomfortably and looked her in the eye. "What is going on? Why are you so scared?"

"The door! It was closed! I couldn't get out! Thank God you came along!"

"Came along? I've been in the common room this entire time. Oh, the door thing…I forgot about that." Draco said as he pointed towards the sofa. "Did you have a dream or something? It wasn't those evil strawberries again was it?"

Hermione forced a smile as she sat in embarrassment. "No it wasn't the strawberries." Draco offered her a cup of hot tea and she drank it slowly. "Malfoy, why are you being nice to me right now?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not…I'm just doing what the Professor told me to do. Looking after my insanely mental partner." Draco shifted nervously as he looked away. "You mudbloods are extremely high maintenance at times."

Hermione nodded as she sipped her tea. "I never used to be. It's just lately I-eh never mind. Thanks for the tea Malfoy. I should be back to normal in the morning." Hermione left the common room and sat on her bed slowly as she looked at the book lying on her desk. Her eyes traveled over to Draco where he was sitting on the sofa and looking back at her. Hermione's stomach flipped at his concerned expression and the thought of him watching her.

He suddenly shook his head and cleared his throat. "There's a tray of food on your desk from the kitchens if you get hungry." Hermione gaped at him as he smirked. "What? Madam Pomfrey sent it."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the food. As she began to eat she suddenly felt as if she had done this all before. Sit at a desk eating food from a tray with Draco close by. She looked over at him again and he quickly turned his head away appearing to be deep into his magazine. Hermione grabbed the book and started to read the chapter titled Making Memories Remain. She noticed something scribbled hastily above the paragraph that discussed strongly focusing on something of significance or the catalyst of the events the reader wants to remember. She gasped as she realized the scribble was in her writing. And she had written: Remember him! _When did I write this? Remember him?... Remember who?_


	3. Fighting It

Chapter Three

Fighting It

The next morning Hermione was awakened by a thumping sound against the wall. She smiled as she sat up. _I know that sound……Why do I know that sound? _She walked out into the common room and found Draco sitting in a chair and throwing a ball that resembled a snitch against the wall and catching it. "Oh, excuse me."

Hermione headed back for her room but stopped when Draco spoke. "What is it Granger?"

"Eh, nothing. I just wondered what that sound was." Hermione said as she shrugged.

Draco looked at the ball and spoke menacingly. "I probably should have waited until you were awake. Oh well, it's time for you to get up anyways right? Classes start in fifteen minutes you know."

"What? I never sleep in!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Draco stood in front of it with his arms crossed and a smug expression. "I can't let you go to class Granger."

Hermione scowled at him and tried to push him out of the way. "Move Malfoy! I'm going to be late!"

Draco raised his finger in the air and spoke arrogantly. "I'd rather be late than showing up in my pajamas. How about you Granger?"

Hermione looked down. _Damn, I am wearing my pajamas! _"Oh. Thanks."

As Hermione headed back to her room Draco yelled. "I didn't do it for you mudblood! I can't have you embarrassing me like that. After all, you're my partner! I'll tell them you fainted again or something! But hurry up!"

Hermione didn't reply as she looked for something to wear. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things that were strangely familiar and different about Draco. She needed to get to the bottom of these visions so she could focus on her studies. As she left the common room and headed for class she realized something. _This is probably just some kind of really long recurring dream that has something to do with seven years of torment from him. I have to ignore it! School comes first!_

Hermione walked into Potions panting heavily. Snape sneered at her as he walked into his office. As Hermione sat down she smiled at Ron and Harry who had just begun their potion. Harry leaned over and whispered. "You fainted again?"

Draco sighed and whispered from across the way. "Girls are always fainting at my feet Potter. You know that."

Hermione crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Draco. He ducked and chuckled. "Hey! Okay maybe not all girls. But you surely did Granger."

Hermione made a childish face and began her potion. "I'll talk to you later Harry. When arrogant ears aren't listening." Draco smirked and began on his potion with Blaise.

After only five minutes, Ron and Harry practically bombarded Hermione with questions. Hermione sighed as she spoke quietly. "Look, I don't know why I keep fainting." She leaned in close to them and whispered. "But every time I do I have a horrible vision or dream. And Malfoy's always in it. It's like I'm watching a movie unfold."

"A what?" Ron said but Harry shushed him and gestured for Hermione to continue.

"And every time I wake up, the movie stops. But then it starts in that exact spot when I faint again. Have either of you had recurring dreams before?"

Ron nodded quickly. "All the time! This giant spider creeps into my bedroom window and chases me around my house while it's wearing my Mum's knickers….Weird huh?"

Harry and Hermione gaped at Ron who was turning crimson. Harry shook his head in frustration and whispered. "You know I've had strange dreams before Hermione. Actually I still have them all the time. And they never turn out good. Remember in fifth year? I thought I had actually bitten Mr. Weasley. I thought I was the snake…..Are you in these visions with Malfoy?"

Hermione swallowed hard and looked away. "Eh, no….I'm just watching him. The more and more I think about it, they're rather boring and silly. I'm sure it will stop soon."

Harry gave a distrusting look. "Voldemort almost reached Dumbledore through me Hermione….That's why I was easily penetrating his mind. He tried to turn it around on me…..Remember Hermione. Malfoy knows how to use Occlumency which means he could also be an accomplished Legilimens. He could be trying to penetrate your mind for something dangerous."

Hermione sunk in her seat. "That's not it….That can't be it. No Harry, I can feel it….You're wrong about Malfoy. I think these dreams are something else."

"Are you saying that you don't think Malfoy's capable of doing something like that?" Harry asked in shock.

"No that's not what I'm saying Harry. I just-"

"Do you even realize who we're talking about Hermione? We're talking about the same bloke that's been cruelly tormenting you for seven years. You're acting like you've forgotten who he really is."

"And who is he Harry?" Hermione shouted. The class turned and looked at her as she whispered. "Who is he Harry?"

Harry lowered his voice as well as the class returned to their potions. "He's Lucius Malfoy's son. _Remember Him_?" Harry turned around furiously.

The last two words flashed across Hermione's mind.

_No! Don't pass out! Fight it! Fight it! _Hermione's eyes didn't close. She kept her eyes focused on the wall and fought every urge to shut her eyes. Suddenly a vision began to play on the classroom wall. Hermione looked around furiously realizing that no one else could see it. She took a deep breath and looked back at the wall and gasped at the sight. She saw herself sitting in a library hastily writing those two words as she looked behind in fear. The vision stopped immediately as Harry turned and started banging vile's together in anger. Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered. "The spider's terrifying in my dream…Even with the knickers on."

Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms as she stared at Harry's back. Ron turned around and proceeded to help a furious Harry with their potion. _Where was I in that vision? I've never seen that library before! And I fought it! I didn't pass out. _

Hermione sighed happily at her accomplishment. _Ha! I'll get to the bottom of this in no time! _As she shifted in her chair she caught sight of Draco sniggering with his friends about something. Apparently the smoke coming from Crabbe and Goyle's potion was having some sort of effect on that section of the classroom. They were in hysterics. Hermione chuckled to herself as she watched Draco laugh. She had never seen him laugh like that before. He was wiping his eyes and painfully trying to catch his breath. _He looks so happy. _Draco looked over at her with a huge smile.

A powerful jolt shook Hermione back against her chair. No one noticed, as the entire class was watching the hysterical Slytherins. Draco wiped his eyes again and then toppled over on his desk in laughter. As he sat up he locked eyes with Hermione again. _I've seen him like this before. I've seen him this happy! _Hermione's eyes became heavy as she placed her arms on her desk. She laid her head down on her hands although she tried to fight it. All she could see was him smiling at her and laughing every so often.

**She couldn't fight it anymore. She closed her eyes:**

Draco was laughing hysterically as he extended his hand to her. "Come on Granger you can do it. Haven't you ever read a book on rock climbing?" Hermione took his hand shyly as he helped her climb a large boulder. "I come out here when I need to think about things. It helps me clear my mind." He laughed hystericallyagain as she struggled to reach the top.

Hermione giggled. "You know a pensieve involves much less hiking."

Draco looked at her with an embarrassed expression and chuckled. "I know…But it doesn't have quite the same effect as this. This is my favorite spot."

Hermione blushed at the thought. _Draco Malfoy is showing me his favorite spot. I must be dreaming. _"It's magnificent."

He had led her to a small cave atop a group of boulders that overlooked a field of wild flowers and ponds. "I would have never thought something as beautiful as this could exist on Malfoy grounds."

Draco looked at her adoringly. "Well _you're_ here aren't you?"

Hermione looked down shyly as Draco smiled. "Am I? Why is this happening Malfoy?"

He lifted her face to his with concern. "What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled away and sighed. "Why is this happening? All of this! What's going on?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Does it really matter? Do you really need to know?"

"Yes." She whispered as she turned to him and looked into his eyes. There was something different behind them that she had never seen before. They looked peaceful and happy. And they were looking deep into hers as if they were searching. Hermione looked away but Draco cupped her face in his hands bringing her back.

"Please don't look away." Draco said as their eyes locked again.

A tear slid down her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. Hermione's voice cracked. "I don't understand any of this. It's like you're a different person. I'm so confused." Hermione sighed heavily at how wonderful it felt to be so close to him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco wiped away the tear and clasped his hands around hers. "Because you're letting me. Because I've always wanted to bring you to this place and share this with you."

Hermione broke from his embrace as tears started to flow freely. "BUT WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU KNOWING WHAT'S TO COME? NONE OF THIS WILL MEAN ANYTHING TOMORROW!"

Draco whispered from behind her. "It will mean something to me."

Hermione whipped around in anger. "You are the most selfish person I have ever met!"

Draco looked at her in shock. "How is that selfish! I don't have control over what happens tomorrow! All I can control is what I do today…With you."

"YOU CAN CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW MALFOY! YOU CAN! BUT YOU WON'T!"

"I can't! I've already told you! It has to happen. For everyone's protection, it will happen!" Draco yelled as he started throwing rocks into a pond below. Hermione scoffed and started to pace. "Look, I just figured I could tell you how I felt about you….I've always wanted to." He walked over to Hermione who gave him a death stare. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Please let me tell you."

**Hermione felt someone poking her shoulder repeatedly.**

"Granger…Granger." She heard him laughing in between calling her name. "Granger get up already. Class is over."

Hermione shot up and looked around the empty classroom. "Where is everyone?"

"On to the Great Hall I expect." Draco toppled over in laughter as the effects of the potion had not worn off yet. Hermione grabbed her bag furiously and scowled at him as she headed for the door. Draco rubbed a cramp in his side as he caught up with her. "What's the rush? Aren't you going to thank me for not abandoning you like your little friends did?"

Hermione stopped quickly and shoved Draco against the wall. "I hate you!"

Draco gave a shocked look in between grins. "Why?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but then stopped herself in confusion. _Wait a minute. That was a dream. I was mad at him in my dream. He didn't really do that. But what on earth did he actually do in my dream? Or what was going to happen that I was so angry at him about? _Draco poked her shoulder again with a large smile. Hermione sighed in defeat. "I just do alright? You're a horrible person."

That comment seemed to snap Draco right out of his potion induced joyful mood. He seemed stunned and hurt. He shook his head and walked away. For a reason unbeknownst to Hermione, she suddenly felt extremely guilty.


	4. Mistakes

**A/N-This is by far my favorite chapter in all my stories...I hope you agree because I loved writing it!**

Chapter Four

Mistakes

Hermione decided to skip dinner and head back to her dormitory to read her book. She couldn't bear these visions any longer. As she sat on her bed and opened the book she began to read the second page of Making Memories Remain. It talked about using a pensieve when memories are extracted for safe keeping. Hermione shook her head and moved on as she didn't own a pensieve. The next section talked about memory charms and how to repel them.

Hermione sighed in frustration. _This book is useless! I don't need to repel a memory charm! I need to find out why I'm having these visions! _As if her question was being answered she noticed her handwriting again at the bottom of the page. She had written: Page 73! Hermione took a deep breath and turned to that page entitled Visions of Inquiry.

As she began to read she heard the book shelf slam shut in the common room. She heard Draco fling his bag onto the table and plop himself on the couch. Hermione peeked her head out of her doorway finding him leaning his head against the back of the couch with his hands covering his face. That same guilt she had felt earlier returned as she walked to the couch and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his knee and whispered. "Are you alright?"

Draco pulled his knee away and looked at her in shock. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright." She whispered again.

"I'd be a lot better if I knew you would never touch me again. I'd be even better than that if I knew you would stay the hell away from me! God you're such a stupid filthy mudblood!" Draco stood and stomped into his room slamming the door hard. Hermione sat back uncomfortably wondering why he was so angry. _Is he upset about what I said earlier? Why would he care what I think? _As she was standing to return to her room Draco burst through his door screaming. "How do you know what makes someone horrible mudblood? You don't know anything about me!"

Hermione backed up at his threatening demeanor. He looked as if he was fighting every urge to strangle her. "I didn't mean what I said Malfoy. I'm sorry."

That seemed to infuriate him further as he backed her against the wall. "Don't you ever apologize to me! I don't care what you think of me! And don't look at me like that Granger! Don't you dare take pity on me!"

Hermione's eyes started to water for an unknown reason. She couldn't ignore the sudden feeling inside her that was urging her to wrap her arms around him. His eyes were filled with hurt, sadness, and anger. She wanted to take it all away. Draco shook his head and whispered. "You know nothing of horrible people."

Hermione didn't know what came over her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding furiously as he tried to pull her arms off him. "Get off me Granger! Have you gone insane? I could kill you right now!"

"But you won't." She whispered. _What in the hell am I talking about? He's probably planning on where to bury me at this very moment!_

"I'm warning you Granger. Let go before you get hurt." Draco said as he pulled at her tightly clinging arms. Hermione moved her head up so that her chin was now resting on his chest. Hermione couldn't ignore how wonderful it felt to be holding on to him. Even if he wasn't holding on to her.

Draco froze in his spot as she looked into his eyes. He whispered in confusion. "Stop Granger. Let go."

Hermione shook her head with a serious expression. "Please don't Malfoy. Don't make me let go. I'm not ready." _Holy hell I've lost my mind. _The look on Draco's face seemed to confirm that he would have agreed with her last thought. Hermione shook her head and released him. She walked into her room and sat on the bed. He watched her walk away with a gaping mouth. He stood there and looked at her as she stared back at him from her bed.

After a very long minute Draco looked away and sat back on the couch. Hermione stayed on the bed and stared through her doorway. _Why on earth did I just hug Draco Malfoy? Why did I feel as if I needed to take away any hurt I had caused? Oh God why did it feel so good to hold him? And why do I suddenly feel as if he's scolding me about it right now? _Hermione stood and crept to the doorway and looked at him staring at the wall in deep thought.

She slid down against the door jam and sat on the floor as she watched him thinking. Her mind was so clouded with all of her visions and all of reality. She was having a tough time deciphering between the two. After about an hour Draco stood and turned in her direction but stopped quickly. "Oh….I was coming to talk to you. What were you doing?"

Hermione stood nervously. "Just watching you. I don't really know why to be honest."

Draco nodded and gestured for her to sit on the couch. He sat down on the table in front of her. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands. "I don't understand why you did that."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't either Malfoy. I just felt like doing it. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

Draco sighed. "I told you not to apologize to me….You say you know you shouldn't have done it?"

Hermione nodded. "Something in my head made me feel like you were scolding me for it."

Draco chuckled. "What are you a Legilimens now?"

Hermione laughed embarrassedly. "No…I just know better I guess. I shouldn't have done that Malfoy. I had no right. I'll never do it again…..I almost forgot how much we hated each other for a moment."

"Yeah well I didn't Granger." He said but then quickly followed up with a smirk. "You reminded me so eloquently just a short time ago."

"Sorry about that-I mean you're right I did. And don't you forget it. You evil little ferret." Hermione said with an evil grin.

"I won't mudblood….I'll never forget it." He said and began to stand but Hermione pulled him back down with her hand.

"You're different Malfoy." She said as he gently pulled his arm out of her grasp.

Draco sat back down and resumed his position. "How so?"

Hermione waved her hand between them. "You're having a conversation with me. A civilized conversation."

Draco smiled. "Well who ever said I wasn't civilized?"

"Well no one but…There _is_ something different about the way you treat me this year."

Draco shifted nervously. "Are you mad? I've been treating you exactly the same…It's just harder to torment you since we share a common room. I can't hex you every minute of the day. What's the fun in that? You'll just be expecting it and eventually you'll get me back. Not to burst your bubble Granger, but you're not the only witch in my life."

Hermione laughed loudly and joked. "But I thought I was the only mudblood you've ever loved!"

Draco scowled then stood furiously. "Purebloods can't love mudbloods!"

Hermione sat back in shock. "I know Malfoy. It was a joke."

He walked towards his room and yelled. "You've never had a sense of humor before Granger! Don't start now!" He slammed his door behind him leaving Hermione once again in confusion. She shook it off and returned to her own room and fell asleep.

The next few days were bombarded with homework and studying. Hermione eventually started to forget about her awkward conversation with Draco. She had other things to worry about. This year was by far the toughest in her eyes. She had never really been one to complain about homework but she thought she may have finally reached her threshold.

After two weeks Hermione was starting to feel as if she had finally gotten ahead in her studies. She had forced herself to skip several meals in order to recheck her homework repeatedly. A huge weight lifted off her chest as she closed her transfiguration homework late that Saturday night. _I'm starving!_

She ignored the fact that she was in her pajamas and her hair was braided in pigtails. She was too hungry to care and decided to go down to the kitchens for a snack as her stomach rumbled. As she stepped in she was approached by several house-elves eagerly offering her food. Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She sat down as they served her a five course meal.

As she dug into her roast she sighed happily in relief. "It's about time you started eating." A familiar voice drawled from by the sinks.

Hermione looked up in fright but then softened as Draco stepped into the light. "Oh, hello."

He sat down in front of her with a cup of coffee. "Why haven't you been eating?"

"I have been." Hermione said indifferently.

"No you haven't." Draco said as he sipped his coffee.

"_Yes_ I have."

"You haven't been at most of the meals and you're losing weight….Not to mention the fainting." Draco said more sternly.

"Well excuse me for trying to get ahead in my studies. And I haven't fainted in weeks." Hermione said as she took a bite of her potatoes.

Draco smirked. "Ah yes, you and your studies. Do you have a learning disability or are you just extremely slow?"

"What?"

Draco tugged at her pigtails as he spoke slowly and arrogantly. "I-said-do-you-have-a-learning-"

"I heard what you sad you prat!" She yelled as she smacked his hand away.

Draco chuckled as he took a piece of her bread and bit into it. "Well then, which one is it?"

"Neither you idiot! I just happen to take school very seriously. I don't like to make mistakes if I can help it." Hermione said and ripped the remaining piece of her bread from his hands and shoved it into her mouth.

Draco nodded. "I don't like to make mistakes either. And if they're bad enough, they're a mess to fix afterwards. It's best just to do things right the first time."

Hermione looked at him in shock and set down her fork. "I absolutely agree!"

"I figured you would." Draco said as he picked up her fork and speared a carrot and ate it.

Hermione watched as he casually shared her plate of food with her. Her mouth must have been wide open in shock since he shoved a piece of carrot in her mouth. "Don't get lazy on me Granger. You can feed yourself." Hermione chewed the carrot slowly and did not remove her gaze from his. "What Granger?" He said as he handed her fork back.

Hermione shook her head as she took it. "Nothing….Ahem…You were saying something about fixing mistakes."

"Oh yes. But some mistakes should just be left alone you know. Some mistakes make us who we are today wouldn't you say?"

"Yes I would Malfoy. I've definitely done some things in my past that I'm not proud of but I'm happy with the result all the same." Hermione said.

"But would you really consider those mistakes or just choosing a different path then what you laid out for yourself?" Draco chewed his food as he watched her ponder his question.

_This conversation is important! Is he trying to tell me something? Or maybe he's trying to find something out from me. Answer carefully! _"I would have to say that I've definitely changed paths several times throughout life. I've definitely done some things that would shame the Head Girl name-"

Draco perked up in excitement. "Oh really? What did you do Granger?"

Hermione winced. _Should I tell him? What the hell! _She whispered and gave a terrified expression as she spoke. "I interfered with Quidditch tryouts last year!" She covered her face with her napkin. "I'm a horrible person!"

Draco started laughing loudly and pulled her hands off her face. "And? What happened Granger?"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and started twisting her napkin as she yelled. "I used the confundus charm on Cormac McLaggen so that Ron would be keeper! I told you I'm just terrible!"

Draco laughed again and pushed the back of his chair against the wall. "I wondered how Weasley actually landed the position. I must say Granger….I'm impressed." He crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "You are? You're not going to tell Professor Dumbledore?"

Draco chuckled. "No Granger, I'm not. By the way, I think its dead."

"What's dead?"

"You're napkin."

Hermione smiled as she looked down at it. "Oh. I guess I was nervous. No one but Harry knows about that." Suddenly Hermione's stomach dropped. "Oh my God! You can't use this against Ron Malfoy! You just can't!"

Draco pressed his lips together as he stroked his chin. "Hmmmm. I didn't even think about that. Looks like I've got my hands on some valuable information Granger. What's it worth to you?"

"Anything! Ron can't find out! It will devastate him!"

Draco raised his hands in the air. "Calm down Granger! I was only kidding. I won't tell your precious Weasley….What exactly would you have done though?"

"I told you, anything! Ron's feelings are worth more than anything!"

Draco nodded. "I knew you had a thing for the Weasel."

Hermione shook her head. "No I don't. I do love Ron but not like that. He's my best friend. I'd do anything for my friends."

Draco leaned forward with a smirk. "And for your enemies? All I got was a hug?"

Hermione leaned back uncomfortably. "Why would you even bring that up? You were so angry that day."

Draco waved his hand in the air. "I wasn't angry. A little confused but not angry."

"Well if it makes you feel any better…I was confused too. I still don't know what came over me."

Draco smiled smugly. "Oh please, you know you just wanted to wrap your arms around my body."

Hermione gasped in humiliation. "I did not! I just felt bad for hurting your feelings! I wanted to make you feel better."

"Ah yes, what's a way to make a Malfoy feel better? By getting a hug from a mudblood I always say!"

Hermione hung her head. "Well it made me feel better."

Draco perked up again. "It did?"

She looked at him as unexplainable tears started to form in her eyes. "I should go." Hermione stood and pushed in her chair.

Just as she was about to reach the portrait she felt Draco's hand wrap around her wrist gently. Her eyes locked on his hand but then traveled slowly up to his face. He suddenly released her as if he had done something extremely inappropriate. He crossed his arms uncomfortably as he spoke. "What happened? Why did that upset you?"

"It didn't. _You_ pulled away."

Draco stifled a grin and slightly bat his eyes. "I was talking about what you said. Why would a hug making you feel better upset you so much?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh. It's because I found comfort in hugging someone who can't stand me. And I really shouldn't be able to stand you either. But the truth is Malfoy, I don't hate you anymore. And I don't like you either. I'm somewhere in between I think."

Draco shrugged. "Well it has been seven years. I'm sure the name calling doesn't sting as much as it first did. Maybe I should get more creative?"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione chuckled. "You're different Malfoy. What's happened to you?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing. I'm not different. Maybe you've changed."

"Oh really? You haven't changed? Then why are you having a conversation with me?" Hermione crossed her arms triumphantly.

Draco smiled. "Because you're letting me?"

Hermione felt a jolt push her back into the portrait. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy. _No! Not now! Fight it Hermione! But he said that in the last vision! _

Draco looked at her worriedly. "What was that? You almost fell through the portrait."

Hermione shrugged as she breathed deeply. "I guess I'm tired. I'm going back….Are you coming?"

"Might as well. Let's go." They walked down the corridor as Hermione desperately fought to keep herself from fainting. As they stepped into their common room Hermione quickly plopped down on the couch and yawned. Draco pointed towards her room. "You're bed's that way Granger."

Hermione yawned again. "I know, I just can't make it. I think I'll sleep on the sofa. It's so comfortable."

Draco shrugged as he grabbed the golden ball from his pocket. He threw it against the wall and caught it repeatedly around the room. Hermione smiled at the sound. "You do that a lot don't you?"

"What?"

"Play with that thing. I've never seen one before."

Draco caught it and handed it to her. He spoke casually as Hermione inspected it. "It's a practice ball. It enhances hand and eye coordination."

Hermione sniggered. "But all you do is throw it against the wall and it bounces back. You could do that with any kind of ball."

Draco grabbed it out of her hands. "Oh really? You try it then."

Draco threw it against the wall directly above her and Hermione reached out to catch it. It went right through her fingers. Draco chuckled as he picked it up and threw it for her again. She missed it once more and stomped her feet as Draco clapped his hands and cheered. "Whoa you got a hold of that one Granger!"

"It's because _you're_ throwing it Malfoy! Give it to me so I can shut you up!"

He handed her the ball and Hermione threw it against the wall. She missed it again and again. _He makes it look so easy. _Hermione threw it in the air yet again and just as she was certain she would catch it, Draco dove in front of her and wrapped his fingers around it. "Woops! Don't mind my impressive reflexes Granger! Try again." He said as he tossed it gently to her.

She threw it furiously and he caught it with ease. He hooted and hollered. "Now here this! The evil little mudblood is paying dearly for her days as a confundus charmer!" He threw the ball up again and caught it just as she reached her hand out. Hermione grunted in protest. Draco was beginning to sweat so he took of his button down shirt. He began jogging around the room in his tank top as he continued. "It's amazing folks! It's as if Granger's going to catch it but then OH NO! Suddenly the sexy pureblood Draco Malfoy swoops in and robs the glory from her! He is devishly handsome isn't he? Ah yes, that must be what's distracting her!"

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot in frustration as she had just missed again. "Oh dear folks! It looks as if Granger's going to murder the young sexy Slytherin. I could be wrong but whoa if looks could kill all the girls in the world would have their hearts broken at this very moment. Folks I can't be sure but it looks as if Granger wants another go at this. What do you say? Should our favorite Slytherin give her one more try?" Draco cupped his hand around his ear and extended his arm out as if addressing the invisible spectators. "Alright Granger, this is it. This is your moment. Focus on nothing else. You can do it."

Draco threw the ball up and Hermione reached out just in time as her fingers grasped the tiny ball. She started to lose her balance and toppled into Draco and they both went crashing to the floor. Hermione screamed out happily as she waved the ball in the air. She crawled away panting and leaned against the couch. Draco sat up and panted along with her. They were silent, breathing deeply, and staring at each other with huge grins.

Hermione started giggling and felt her face grow hot as he continued to stare into her eyes. Draco crawled over and leaned against the couch next to her. Hermione practically stopped breathing as he held his gaze but from a closer range now. He took one of her pigtails in his hand and smiled. Hermione definitely wasn't breathing now. He bit his lip and tugged on her pony tail forcing her lips on his. Hermione felt her lips tingle and her stomach flip. Draco let go of her hair and gripped the back of her neck gently as they kissed slowly and softly. Hermione felt his other hand caressing her cheek.

Hermione parted her lips slowly allowing his tongue inside. She felt his grip on her neck tighten as his other hand trailed down her arm and finally grasped her hand. He interlaced their fingers as he kissed her deeply. _Oh my God! I am kissing Draco Malfoy!_

Hermione stroked his forearm with her free hand causing Draco to slightly tremble. She felt him smile although he continued to kiss her. Minutes went by as Draco kissed her and tugged again at her pigtails. He suddenly grasped Hermione's hips and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. She whimpered slightly from shock and she felt him smile again. He mumbled. "I'm sorry." But, he continued to kiss her. He stroked her back, her arms, and thighs. It seemed as if he couldn't help but touch her.

Hermione was completely entranced by his kisses but a thought crept into her mind. _Should I? Why not? _Her hands slowly snuck up to his hair and she ran her fingers through it with a happy moan. _I knew it. His hair is perfect. _Draco chuckled at her moan and broke away as his hands cupped her face. _Oh no, are we finished? _He stared into her eyes with a smile and then kissed her again. _Good, I don't want to be done yet. _After about an hour, Hermione leaned away slightly to catch her breath. Draco kept staring at her lips and pecking them softly as Hermione stared at the handsome Slytherin. His hands were still cupped around her face. Hermione tried to move his hands away gently but he wouldn't allow it and mumbled as he kissed her. "I'm not done."

Those words made Hermione's thighs, back, legs, mouth, arms, and ankles, feel a burst of fire flow through them. _He likes kissing me and he doesn't want to stop? _This made her kiss him more strongly and her hands touch him less timidlythan before. After another hour, Hermione was sure she would faint from pure exhaustion. But thankfully for her, things hadn't progressed much further than kissing. Draco pulled away and smiled widely as he sighed. Hermione leaned back and looked at him shyly. This caused Draco to quickly pull her back for one long last kiss. Hermione moved herself off him and leaned back up against the couch. _What happens now?_


	5. Open Doors

**A/N-This story may be shorter than I anticipated. Maybe no more than ten chapters? We'll see how it pans out! So y'all liked the tugging of the pigtails eh? You sickos! Just kidding. I liked it too. It may be a few days until I update. Have a good weekend.**

Chapter Five

Open Doors

She began to fidget nervously as five long minutes had passed with Draco simply fiddling with her hands. He kissed them both and stood. "This never happened."

Hermione gasped as she stood but then suddenly nodded as reality set in. "It never happened." She felt a jolt as she said those words but fought her heavily drooping eyes. _I can't faint now! Fight it!_

Draco smiled. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry I did that."

Hermione shook her head with a grin as she regained control. "I'm not."

Draco chuckled. "I guess this is one of those mistakes that is better left alone."

Hermione shuffled her feet. "I absolutely agree!"

Draco bat his eyes. "I figured you would."

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped towards him. "Goodnight." She kissed his lips softly and took off towards her room. Draco smiled as he headed for his own room. As he turned to close the door he sighed looking at hers that was wide open. He removed his hand from the knob leaving his own door slightly cracked.

Hermione tossed and turned. She couldn't believe what she had just allowed to happen. She let the boy who has treated her cruelly for years; kiss her passionately….For hours. _Where's my dignity for God's sake? Have I no shame? I hate Draco Malfoy! _For the first time in weeks, she couldn't fall asleep as her guilty thoughts kept her up for hours. **But, just as she was about to nod off a vision of Draco smiling at her flashed across her mind. **

"This never happened." Draco said with a frown.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "It never happened."

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I have to do this." Draco whispered as he pulled out his wand.

Hermione gasped as she watched him point it at her. "No you're not."

Draco lowered his wand with a look of disbelief. "You know I don't want to do this Granger! I've told you how I really feel!"

Hermione forced a laugh through her tears. "How you really feel? If any of that rubbish was true than you wouldn't be doing this Malfoy. You would stand up for what you believe in."

Draco turned his back and punched the wall of his bedroom. "I told you I can't! This has to happen for everyone's protection!"

"Everyone? What about me? If I'm so important to you than why don't you care what happens to me?" Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. She was slightly taken aback at his tears.

"Don't you see? I'm doing this for you. To protect you. This is the only way." Draco's lip quivered as he raised his wand again.

Hermione became desperate and infuriated. "You're a coward! You're a selfish coward who's only thinking of himself and his precious reputation! And everything you told me about your so called true feelings was a lie! You're a horrible person Malfoy! And I hate you!"

Draco lowered his wand with a wounded and aching expression. He took a deep breath and pointed his wand at her once more. "I meant every word of it. But not one word of it can ever be. Goodbye."

**Hermione awoke to a flash of green light and the sound of her own screaming.**

She wiped her eyes, looked around the room, and immediately noticed Draco darting across the common room towards her. He ran to her bed with a half concerned half asleep expression. "What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at him curiously. "Malfoy, I've been having-never mind. I just need to be alone."

Draco shook his head with frustration and yawned as he headed back for his room and lay back down. Hermione quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

As luck would have it, Hermione stepped out of her room at the same time as Draco who was leaving his own room the next morning. Her eyes immediately bolted towards the ground as he readjusted his bag over his shoulder and nodded. "Granger."

Hermione looked up and scowled. "Malfoy." _Oh thank goodness! He regrets it too! He's pretending like it didn't happen!_

They both reached the book shelf at the same time. Hermione stepped back knowing he would probably push her out of his way but he didn't. Draco gestured for her to go first. Hermione stifled a smile and walked out of their common room.

As they both walked out onto the corridor Hermione heard Draco whisper from behind. "Granger….I think I lost my mind last night. That wasn't me…I don't know who it was that kissed you but it was wrong. You know I would never do that….In my right mind. Everything about it was wrong."

Hermione stopped and sighed with a small nod. "I know it was. It can't happen again."

"Things have to go back to the way they were." Draco said sternly.

Hermione turned to face him with a serious expression. "Nothing's changed Malfoy. I remembered how much I hate you and you've obviously never forgotten how much you hate me. I would never do something like that again. It was like we were two different people. It was irresponsible on my part and completely against everything you believe in. It's best to not talk about it. You can trust that this secret stays between us."

Draco nodded and looked relieved. "I expected a completely different response."

Hermione smirked confidently. "Well I'm not Pansy….Or any other girl in this school who worships the ground you walk on."

"No, you're not." Draco said with a grin.

"I'm the girl who will always remember what you've done Malfoy."

These words seemed to perk his interest. "And what have I done Granger?"

Hermione shrugged. "You know all the things you've done over the years. I don't need to remind you."

As Hermione turned to walk away, someone grabbed her shoulders and pressed their lips onto hers. Hermione whimpered and tried to pull away. She could recognize that flaming red hair anywhere. Hermione slapped him away. "RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Hermione watched Draco pass by laughing to himself at the sight he had just witnessed. He joined his cronies in the corner and turned to watch the row. She glanced back at Ron with a look of rage. "Answer me! What was that about?"

Ron swallowed hard. "Well that's not exactly how I pictured it…The slap and all. But I've wanted to do that for years."

Hermione wiped her mouth furiously. "So you decided to attack me outside my common room? Didn't it cross your mind that I may not be interested in kissing you?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess it should have. Don't you like me Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and hugged her dear friend. "I love you Ron, with all my heart. But not like that. We're just friends. Nothing more can come of that. We were meant to be friends."

Ron sighed heavily and hung his head. Hermione brought his face to hers. "Ron…What happened?"

He shook his head and pressed his lips together. "Lavender…I saw her kissing Seamus outside the common room."

"Oh Ronald! She probably did that just so you would see. Don't let her get to you! You don't need her! You'll find the right girl. I just know you will." Hermione said and hugged him tightly.

Hermione spent the remainder of the week attempting to boost Ron's self-esteem. She even tried to fix him up with Padma Patil but unfortunately for Ron, Padma still held a grudge from the fourth year Yule Ball. Looking after Ron proved to be a chore as Hermione once again fell behind in her studies. She had begun to spend long nights in the library just to catch up on her homework.

Late one Friday evening as she finished her Charms essay, she sighed happily as she pulled out her potions assignment. _I'll need a book that explains the properties of lacewing flies. _Hermione stood and pushed in her chair. She walked along the rows of books and smiled at just how peaceful the library was at night. She listened intently at the knocking sound her shoes echoed along the hard stone ground.

She crossed her arms and leaned against a shelf as she became entranced with one of the lanterns burning next to her. She listened to the sound of the fuel burning within it and thought about all the things that had happened so far this term. She hadn't had any visions or strange dreams lately and was quite relieved by it. She and Draco had done a wonderful job of pretending that each other didn't exist. It was almost as if they didn't even share a common room. They both kept to their own rooms and seemed to never be there at the same time. _Maybe I developed a small infatuation with him? That would explain all the visions and dreams wouldn't it? Maybe kissing him helped satisfy the miniscule craving I had deep inside for him. Very miniscule……Almost non-existent…Now it's completely non-existent……Stupid ferret._

Hermione sighed and began to walk down a row of books in search of the one that would help with her Potions homework. She squealed happily as she found the book and opened it immediately. She began to scan the pages intently as she headed back to her table.

"Enjoying yourself Granger?" The familiar voice drawled.

Hermione jumped sending the book flying into the air. She put her hand on her chest and panted heavily. "You scared me!"

Draco chuckled as he picked up the book. "Yes, I've been known to do that to people on occasion." He looked at the book curiously and handed it back with a raised eyebrow. "Still nursing the weasel's wounds?"

Hermione embraced the book for dear life and took in a deep breath as she spoke. _When did Malfoy become so…Don't even think about finishing that thought!_ "Ronald's fine now…Thanks for asking."

Draco looked at her with a stunned expression. "I didn't ask how he was doing!" He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I asked if you were still fussing over him."

Hermione smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Oh…Yes…I mean no, I wasn't fussing over him. I was just trying to help him through a tough time which is what friends do when friends are having a tough time…He was having a-"

"Tough time." Draco smirked at her obvious uncomfortable demeanor. Hermione smiled weakly as she started to wonder what on earth was making her act like a complete idiot. Draco bit his lip and nodded as he pondered her odd behavior. "Have you been sleeping much Granger?"

"Uh….I've been sleeping."

Draco nodded more animatedly. "Well I know you've been sleeping…I've seen you. But I'd venture to guess that you're not sleeping much."

Hermione started to walk back to her table as she spoke. "And you care because?"

Draco scoffed as he followed her. "Its not that I care…Its just that I've noticed."

Hermione sat down furiously and turned the pages of her book harshly. "Well maybe you should notice someone else."

Draco turned a chair around, straddled it, and spoke softly. "That's good advice Granger…..Maybe I should." He locked eyes with her as she bore a dumbfounded expression. _Good Lord! Why is he looking at me like that?_

Minutes…..Silence….Staring…..Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She slammed her book shut causing a booming sound to fill the library followed by her yelling. "What is it Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled as he placed his hands on the back of the chair and rested his chin on it. "This is nice."

"What? What is nice?" Hermione said heatedly.

"Tormenting you again. I've missed it." Draco said as he bit his lip again _almost_ shyly. Hermione's stomach flipped as she tried to stifle a grin. Draco perked up and looked around dramatically. "Are you trying to ignore how charming I am?"

Hermione scoffed. "You-are-not-charming."

"I'm not?" Draco said jokingly.

Hermione spoke confidently and ignored her own thoughts. "No. You Malfoy, are what people refer to as arrogant."

Draco stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. "Are you one of those people?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes I am."

"Too bad. So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Draco said as he got up and sat next to her.

Hermione looked at him with a confused expression. "Eh, I'm going to start the Potions assignment. I need to list the properties of Lacewing Flies."

"I've done mine already. It's on page 49." Draco said and started rummaging through her papers. "Is this your charms essay?"

"Yes but-"

"Ah, you did it on silencing charms…How remedial Granger."

Hermione grimaced at him. "What did you do yours on?"

Draco smiled and shrugged. "Silencing charms."

"Ha! You hypocrite." Hermione enjoyed the feeling of insulting him again. Actually she seemed to be enjoying talking to him as well. It was as if he were someone she needed to have contact with…Good or bad. _Do I actually miss the stupid ferret?_

Draco surprisingly enough seemed to need the contact with her too. Hermione realized this and shrugged it off as she turned to page 49. Draco leaned back in his chair as he read through her essay. After Hermione finished her assignment she began to watch Draco as he continued to look through her things. He emptied out her bag onto the table and scanned through her other completed homework. He took out a black notebook and raised an eyebrow. "What in God's name is this Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "A homework planner."

"A homework planner?…You do realize that you're the last person in the wizarding world who needs a homework planner. It's amazing Potter and Weasley will be seen with you."

"Shut it ferret. Ron and Harry have one as well."

"Yeah that's the shock of the century Granger." Draco ran his finger over the current week and mocked Hermione's voice. "Now let me see, oh yes. Lunch with the Weasel. Oh and meet Pothead in the astronomy tower at midnight…And then the Weasel in the trophy room at dawn."

Hermione swiped the planner out of his hands and smacked him with it. "Why must you always carry on like that? Harry and Ron are my best friends."

"Isn't that what I was saying Granger?"

"No, you were making it sound as if I was involved with both of them. You're the one in Slytherin. I happen to think your house holds the easy girls in it."

Draco looked up at the ceiling dreamily. "Yes it does. Thank God!"

"Ugh! Surely you get sick of being pursued as often as you do." Hermione said knowing it was none of her business. But shockingly he responded.

"How could any bloke in their right mind tire of such a thing?" Draco said with a stunned expression that quickly faded. "Alright, truth be told it does get a bit old."

"I knew it. Even _you _of all people Draco Malfoy need a challenge every now and then. That's probably why you love Quidditch so much." Hermione said as she started to return her scattered papers to her bag. "You're quite nosey aren't you?"

Draco chuckled. "I've always wanted to know what was in there. Sadly, the rumors aren't true."

Hermione stopped and looked at him curiously. "What rumors?"

"That you have heart shaped pictures of me in there. How disappointing." Draco said as he pouted.

"You can't be serious Malfoy. Me? Having heart shaped pictures of you in my bag? Rubbish." Hermione started working more quickly to gather her things.

"Rubbish? You know, I could bring up a certain night where heart shape pictures would seem tame compared to what you did with me." Draco said as he rubbed his hands together mischievously.

Hermione froze with a gaping mouth. After a few seconds she shook her head with a look of disgust and started slamming books into her bag. "I can't believe it! I can't believe that I actually thought that you, King of the Ferrets would want to forget something like that! But no, you're a Malfoy! Of course you'd wait to use it against me on a night like this. Well go ahead ferret! Make fun of me! Go off and tell all your slimy little friends how the mudblood let you kiss her for hours! Go and tell them how much torture it was for you and how I somehow jinxed you into to doing it!"

Draco looked bewildered at Hermione's ranting. His eyes were wide with shock. "No one knows Granger. I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to."

Hermione finally clasped her bag shut and threw it over her shoulder furiously. "Of course you haven't!" Draco stood in confusion and began to follow her out. Hermione whipped around and pointed her finger into his chest. "You haven't told anyone because you're embarrassed! And you know what Malfoy! I'm glad it happened! For once it showed that even _you_ are capable of being human…Even if it was only for a couple of hours! You're not the monster you claim to be Malfoy! Your little tough guy routine failed you miserably that night."

Draco suddenly scowled and whispered in anger. "It's not a routine mudblood. It's reality."

Hermione scoffed and backed away. "And here I almost thought you had forgotten my name. Well Malfoy, the mudblood is tired. I've had enough of you that could last me an eternity. Goodnight."

Hermione left the library and headed for her common room. When she entered, she slammed her bag against the couch and plopped next to it. _Stupid ferret! _Draco entered the common room not a minute behind her and raised an eyebrow as he sat on the table in front of her. "I think you may have some anger issues Granger."

Hermione laughed fakely and looked away. "You're one to talk with _your_ history."

Draco nodded and simply stared. Minutes went by when Hermione finally stood with her fists clenched. Draco looked curiously at her hands. "Are you going to hit me again Granger?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said as she tried to head for her room. Draco stood with a grin and towered over her. He gently pushed her shoulder causing her to fall back down on the couch. "Ugh!" She tried to stand again but he softly shoved her back down. "Stop it!"

"No." Draco said calmly as he sat back on the table with a curious smile.

Hermione sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch. Her face was only an inch from his as she spoke with anger. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco sighed deeply as he looked into her eyes. "This."

Hermione sat back slightly and whispered. "What?"

Draco grabbed her bag with an evil grin and dumped the contents onto the floor. Hermione gasped. "Malfoy! You're such a prat!" Hermione kneeled onto the floor and began picking up her things mumbling under her breath.

Draco kneeled next to her and watched her happily. Hermione just glared at him as she collected her papers and books. Draco sighed in disappointment and grabbed a few books tossing them over his shoulder. Hermione slammed her hand on the ground. "What is wrong with you? Have you completely lost your mind? Are we back in first year?"

She stood and walked over to where the books were but just as she was about to grab them Draco swooped down and seized them first. "Oh, did you want these Granger?"

Hermione stomped her foot and yelled. "Of course I do you stupid git! Give them back!" Hermione began to pry at his arms but he wouldn't release the books. He simply smiled as he looked down at her with his arms tightly crossed over the books.

Hermione was so distracted while she was tugging at his arms that she didn't hear him mutter an incantation causing the books to disappear. Finally Draco uncrossed his arms and Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "Where are they?"

Draco smiled as she was still clinging to his arms. "Where are what Granger?"

Hermione sighed heavily as she looked up into his eyes. "My books. Where are they?"

"What books?" Draco said as he studied her face.

Hermione spoke softly as she blushed. It was as if his gaze was burning right through her. "What books? Ummm. My books Malfoy. Where are they?"

Draco chuckled as he looked down at her hands still clutched tightly on his arms. "If you give me my arms back Granger, I'll help you find your books."

Hermione stared at him shyly but then shook her head back to reality. She furiously swiped her hands off him and backed away. "You're the most evil person I have ever met."

Draco smirked. "And there it is…The thing that keeps me going. A mad Granger is a fun Granger."

"What?"

"You Granger. You asked me what I wanted and its you. I've been miserable these past few weeks without our normal arguments. I haven't felt myself lately." Draco said as he walked towards her.

Hermione headed for her room with a baffled expression. "Well get over it. I'm not going to play a part in your selfish little game."

Draco followed her into her room. "Yes you are." He said as he chased her around the bed.

Hermione bolted for her doorway. "No…I'm not." She headed back out for the common room and yelped when she turned to see him right behind her. She backed up without removing her eyes off his mischievous grin. Without realizing it, she backed right into his bedroom.

Once she realized she was in his room she gasped in fright. Draco laughed. "My, my….Are you lost mudblood?"

Hermione's heart was pounding as she considered all the terrible things that could happen if she didn't get out of his room that very moment. But then something on his nightstand caught her gaze. It was a silver padlock with the key attached. Hermione's eyes began to flutter as a jolt shot her backwards. Draco caught her just before she slammed against his wall. "Granger?"

"Malf-" Hermione's legs became weak as she looked up at him.

Draco walked her over to his bed and helped her sit. "I was only joking with you Granger. I'll get your books." Draco ran from the room and returned with her books. "See Granger? There right here. Granger?"

Hermione stared at the lock for a moment and then took it from the nightstand ignoring the books Draco was trying to hand her. The lock was heavy and appeared to be made of pure silver. "What is this?"

Draco shrugged nervously. "Just a-it's nothing. I've had it for years. It's just a stupid knick knack."

Hermione nodded realizing that it was none of her business. _Why do I feel as if I've seen this before? _

Draco interrupted her thoughts. "Were you about to faint again because I scared you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wasn't that scared. I don't know why I was about to faint."

Draco scratched his head as he sat next to her. "This is the first time you've been in here."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Yes and probably the last."

Draco leaned back and placed his hands behind his head as he grinned widely. "Oh don't be so sure about that Granger. I may decide to put on the Malfoy charm and woo you into my bed."

Hermione turned to face him with a grin. "First of all, the Malfoy charm doesn't work on me. Secondly, no matter what you do you will never get me into your bed."

Draco laughed as he sat up. "Sure Granger."

"What? You actually think you could get me into your bed?"

"Under certain circumstances…Yes." Draco said as he took the lock from her and placed it back on his nightstand casually.

"Well then you have officially lost your mind. Too bad, I'll admit I enjoy our arguments as well."

"You do?" Draco asked happily.

"Yes Malfoy, I do. Are arguments are sometimes the only thing that feels _real_ to me lately. Like you, I haven't felt like myself." Hermione said as she stood.

Draco shoved her from behind lightly. "Well then, take that one for the road."

Hermione turned around with a stunned expression. Draco raised his hands innocently. "What? Just trying to keep it _real_ Granger."

Hermione stifled a laugh and pushed him back. "Goodnight you stupid ferret."

"Goodnight mudblood. I look forward to our future encounters in my bedroom."

Hermione turned her back on him to hide her flushed face. Just as she reached her doorway she turned around to look at him. He was leaning against his doorway, arms crossed, and a satisfied grin.

She entered her room and got ready for bed. Just as she lay down she heard something whiz into her room. Draco's golden ball hit her wall and bounced back through the door way. Hermione kicked off her covers and sat up. She quickly ducked as the ball nearly missed her head. "Malfoy you git! You almost got me!"

She heard him chuckle evilly from his room. "Almost got you eh? Too bad. I'll have to try harder next time."

Hermione gasped and carefully exited her room and headed for his. She walked in and began beating him in the head with her pillow. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Stop! Okay you've got me! Stop Granger!" Draco said as he tried to take the pillow from her.

Hermione ceased and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to stop tormenting me?"

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Of course not!"

"I mean tonight! I'm tired!" Hermione whined as she raised the pillow to swat him again.

Draco covered his head and laughed. "Alright! Alright! You're safe tonight." Hermione turned to exit but Draco cleared his throat. "Oh and Granger? Good job on staying out of my room. It took me all of what fifteen minutes to have you running back to me?"

Hermione threw her pillow at him and left his room in a huff. Draco laid back and sighed happily as he examined her pillow. "Life is good."


	6. Winky and the Well

**A/N-I know I said I wouldn't post for a while but my house guests left earlier than anticipated! Yay. Now, I'm about to start writing chapter eight which reveals everything. There will be a lot of lose ends to tie up and explanations to write so be patient. It won't be the last chapter but we're getting close. A few of you are completely on to what is actually happening in the story...Dangit! So much for trying to be mysterious for once! Ah well, at least it means that I haven't completely confused the pants off everyone right? I have to tell you, lately I've been getting reviews with people pasting their favorite quotes of the chapter...I love that! It's a huge compliment to hear what exact line you liked best. Feel free to keep those coming. Thank you my faithful readers!**

Chapter Six

Winky and the Well

Late the next night Hermione headed for the library as usual. She sat at her regular table and began writing her Transfiguration essay. She suddenly heard someone enter the library so she sat up and looked around. She could recognize that strut from a mile away.

Draco grinned as he reached her table and straddled a chair in front of her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hmpf." Hermione returned to her essay.

"What you're not speaking to me?" Draco said as he stood to sit next to her.

"I didn't say that now did I? I'm just trying to concentrate."

Draco gave an innocent grin. "Well don't let me distract you Granger. By all means, write away. I'll find someway of entertaining myself." Draco reached for her bag and placed it in front of him on the table. Hermione smiled at him indifferently and pretended to be thinking of what to write next.

She watched as he opened her bag and peered inside. He rummaged through a few papers and then suddenly slammed the bag shut. He sat back uncomfortably. Hermione chuckled to herself. "What is it Malfoy? Something in my bag bother you?"

Draco shrugged as he cleared his throat. "No…Nothing. I didn't see anything."

Hermione spoke sweetly as she moved the bag closer to her. She opened it and looked around curiously. "Oh my. I must have forgotten to take them out. Silly me. Oh well, at least its all out in the open right?"

Draco looked at her in shock as Hermione took out several heart shaped pictures of him. She inspected them happily and then waved them in his face. "I think I like this one the best. You're eyes seem to be twinkle the most in that one. Oh but this one-"

"My eyes don't twinkle Granger." Draco said as he pushed the pictures away and crossed his arms.

Hermione looked back at the picture and shrugged. "If that's not twinkling then I don't know what is. Look at me."

"What?" Draco said as he turned his head to her.

"I said look at me." Hermione cupped his face into her hands. "Okay for arguments sake you're right. They don't twinkle….They sparkle."

Draco shoved her hands away. "Where did you get those pictures?"

Hermione laughed as she shoved them back into her bag. "Oh please like it's really hard. I just confiscated them from a third year this morning. She was absolutely horrified about it. I promised her that I would return them if she wrote an essay about you."

"An essay?" Draco said with curiosity.

"Yes. I instructed her to write about why she is so infatuated with you and to list the pros and cons of her favorite Slytherin. I do hope it will help her realize that nothing will ever come of it." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"That's brilliant. I can't wait to read it."

Hermione scoffed. "What makes you think I would let you read it?"

Draco was taken aback. "Well the entire bloody thing will be about me won't it? I have every right to read it."

Hermione leaned close to him and whispered. "If you're really that curious, I could tell all the reasons she should hate you."

Draco smiled and whispered back mocking her voice. "You're biased."

A piece of his hair fell into his face. Without thinking, Hermione pushed it back for him. "Exactly."

Draco sighed in confusion and leaned back. "You should call it a night Granger. It's time to get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and stood. They walked out of the library in silence. Hermione grinned as thoughts of Draco's face discovering the heart shaped pictures flew across her mind. "What's so funny?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione laughed as they entered their common room. "The look on your face when you saw the pictures. You were completely mortified. It was simply wonderful."

Draco scoffed. "Well how would you feel if you found heart shaped pictures of yourself in my bag? Don't tell me it wouldn't give you a heart attack."

Hermione nodded as she headed for her doorway. "I guess I would be a little put off by it. You being who you are and me being who I am."

Draco followed her into the doorway. They both stopped and stared at each other as they leaned on opposite sides of the door jam. "And who am I Granger?"

Hermione sighed again as she stood on tiptoe ruffling his hair. "You're Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy; you're to be the future of the dark side….or the demise."

The words seemed to shock Draco so much that his face twitched. "What…What do you mean….Demise?"

Hermione wanted to reach out and shove the words right back into her mouth. _Oh God Hermione! Don't continue! Don't tell him what you're thinking!_ "I didn't mean-I just meant-"

"Go on Granger!" Draco demanded as he crossed his arms.

Hermione winced and took a long harsh swallow. _Do not say it! Do not cross this line! Once you do there's no turning back! He'll know how you feel about him! Don't let him have that to hold over your head! Ugh! I'm an idiot! _"I just meant that you're Draco Malfoy, the boy who is to head down the path that was set out for him years ago. But you're also Draco Malfoy; the boy who has every right to change that path and do what he feels is right."

Draco's jaw dropped as a look of confusion appeared on his face. Hermione covered her mouth and then smiled weakly. She whispered as she stepped closer to him. _Walk away! Shut your door this instant! _"I had no right to say that Malfoy. I have no idea what it must like to be in your shoes. All I know is that when I'm with you….I feel something. I can't explain it. It's like the person you are when we're alone is the real you and everything else is pure lies."

Draco shook his head and turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed his arms. "Stop Malfoy! Don't leave! Please?" Hermione ushered him over to her bed and forced him to sit. Draco was angry and silent. _Not a good sign! _Hermione kneeled on the floor in front of him and looked up into his eyes. She had pure desperation in her voice. "Okay listen to me. Look at me Malfoy." She turned his face to hers revealing his look of rage. "I know you hate me right now. I know you hate everything I just said but I can't hold this in any longer….There's something about you this year. Something I can't explain. You're different, I'm different. You're not the cold and cruel boy you used to be. Now you're quiet, mysterious, and completely confusing!"

Draco moved her hand from his face and whispered. "Don't say another word."

"But I-"

"You're only going to get yourself hurt Granger."

Hermione shook her head furiously. "You're misunderstanding what I'm saying."

"Oh really? I think I understand perfectly." Draco tried to stand but Hermione held onto his arms desperately forcing him back down.

"You think I'm hoping there's something between us. That's not what I'm saying Malfoy."

"Then what are you saying?" Draco yelled in frustration.

"I um. I uh. Too much. I'm saying too much. I don't know what came over me."

"What?" Draco said as she sat lay on her bed next to him.

"I definitely need to get some sleep. I think I've lost my mind." Hermione wrapped her arm over her eyes in embarrassment. "Malfoy? Do you think you could forget everything I just said? Kind of like that night?"

Draco chuckled and leaned back on his side. He gave a serious expression while Hermione looked at him frightfully. "It never happened."

Hermione smiled in relief as she sat up. She whispered to herself as he walked out. "And it never will."

The next few nights were spent in the library as usual for Hermione. Draco would always casually stop by and walk back with her to their common room. They continued their sparring and kept a respectful distance from each other. Late one night Hermione was just about finished with her homework when she heard the library door slam. She watched Draco strut quickly towards her. "Professor Dumbledore needs us at the gates."

Hermione looked at him confusedly. "Now?"

"Now Granger." Draco said as he headed for the exit.

They both headed for the oak doors quickly and hurried down the stone steps ignoring the stinging rain on their faces. They caught sight of Dumbledore at the gates. Lightning flashed as they approached him and thunder clapped around them. Dumbledore nodded and removed the locking charm on the gate. Hermione looked at Draco curiously who only shrugged back at her. Dumbledore beckoned them passed the gate and gestured for them to follow.

Hermione crossed her arms tightly as she didn't have time to grab her cloak. The rain was falling harder and the thunder cracking loudly around them. Hermione tripped over a rock and stumbled into Draco who nonchalantly helped her regain her balance. Dumbledore led them to a well a top of a hill and motioned them to look down into it.

Hermione and Draco simultaneously peered over and down the well. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. "Winky."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "You know that house elf?"

Hermione shook her head as she shoved her heavy wet hair off her shoulders. "Well sort of…Professor? What is she doing down there?"

Dumbledore placed his hands on the edge of the well as he looked down at Winky with a sad expression. "Trying to end her life."

Hermione jumped as thunder clapped even louder around them. Draco looked over at her with rain dripping of his face and his hair stuck to his head. He glanced down at Winky and then Dumbledore. "Excuse me sir…But why haven't you pulled her up. She's just sitting on the bucket."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Draco. "A very good question Mr. Malfoy. Sadly, I have tried but Winky has placed some sort of charm on the well. As you and Miss Granger both know, house elves possess certain powers even the strongest wizards have not."

Hermione peered over at Winky again. "But sir, surely if you can't get her out….We can't-"

"Miss Granger, sometimes magic is the last thing one requires to retrieve the object you desire most of all…."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances that only between the two of them would be understood as "The old codger has finally lost it."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and continued. "Alas, Winky has stated that she will only speak to you."

"To me?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yes you. I trust that with the help of Mr. Malfoy, you both should have Winky out in a jiff. Goodnight." Dumbledore swept away leaving Hermione and Draco dumbfounded in the rain.

Draco scoffed in frustration and leaned against the well. "Stupid house elf."

Hermione tilted her head at Draco as lightning lit up the sky. "She can't help herself Malfoy. She's had a terrible life. Mr. Crouch was so-"

Draco lifted his hands in the air. "Save it Granger! I'm not in the mood! First Dumbledore leads us out into a storm and then he leaves us to rescue a stupid, insignificant, beast that isn't worth more than-"

Hermione placed her hand over his mouth. "Save it Malfoy! I'm not in the mood to hear how ignorant you are!"

Draco moved away from her hand and looked back down the well. "Hey you stupid house elf! Get out of the well or I'll give you a shirt!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione pushed him to the side and yelled through the thunderous rain. "Winky? Its Hermione….It's been a while since we've seen each other. How…How are you?"

Draco snorted loudly. "Oh that's a good one Granger. How are you? Oh just fine, I'm trying to kill myself but other than that my life is spectacular."

Hermione gritted her teeth and shot him a glare. "Shut up you stupid ferret! Leave if you're not going to help!"

Draco crossed his arms and grimaced at her. "I am in the middle of a storm…Arguing with a mud blood….And trying to save a house elf….What is wrong with me?"

Hermione ignored him and took out her wand. "Lumos." She lowered her wand down over the well. She immediately noticed Winky chugging a large bottle of butterbeer. "Now Winky put that down. I want to talk to you."

Draco sighed as he slicked his hair back and out of his face. "A drunken house elf? What next, a rich Weasley?"

Hermione pointed her lit wand in Draco's face with frustration. "I'm warning you Malfoy! One more negative word and I'll throw you down there with her!"

Draco chuckled and seemed pleased at her response. "So is that how you plan to make all your dreams come true? Don't you stupid muggles throw money into wells while making a wish? What better way to make the wish come true than bypassing the money and just throwing the dream guy down there?"

Hermione couldn't help herself but laugh and shake her head. "You are not my dream guy Malfoy. But I will admit….That was mildly funny."

Draco shoved her playfully. "Oh you know I'm the only bloke in your dreams Granger. Admit it, you dream about me all the time."

Hermione smiled and looked at him shyly. "I would never admit such a thing."

Draco raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I don't blame you."

Hermione turned her focus back on the well. "Winky? Please talk to me."

A high pitched squeak carried up out of the well. "Winky is waiting Miss. Winky is waiting for her to come down here."

Hermione sighed and started to crawl onto the ledge of the well. Draco grabbed a hold of her waist. "What do you think you're doing? You can't go down there."

Hermione placed her hand on his. "It'll be fine Malfoy. I'll just climb down and get her."

Draco quickly pulled her back onto the ground. He turned her to face him as the rain continued to fall around them. "You can't just climb down a well in the middle of a storm! She's cast a spell on it! What if you fall?"

Hermione smiled at his concerned face. "What _if _I fall Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. "I won't be able to use magic."

"You heard Dumbledore. He said magic is-"

"Yeah I heard the old crack pot Granger! And he didn't say anything about you climbing down there. I'll do it." Draco grabbed a hold of the ledge and kicked his legs over.

Hermione climbed up next to him. "She won't speak to you Malfoy. It would be pointless for you to go down there."

"I'm not going to just sit here while you climb down and do the rescuing! Excuse me for wanting to hold what dignity I have left tonight!" Draco said as Hermione laughed at him.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You let me climb down there to talk to Winky and I'll let you tell everyone you did it."

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this! A Malfoy saving a house elf?"

Hermione dropped her face into the palm of her hand. "Good God you're difficult. What Malfoy? What on earth needs to happen to make you happy?"

Draco gave an evil grin. He rubbed his hands together mischievously but then shrugged. "Alright, go rescue your precious little house elf. But take this. Wrap it around your waist so I can pull you both up."

Draco handed her some rope that must have been lying on the ground the entire time. Hermione began to wrap the rope around her but the cold air and blistering rain was causing her to drop it repeatedly. Draco laughed as he picked it up and raised the rope over her head. He brought it down to her waist and tied it securely as his eyes locked onto hers. "Don't pull any brave Gryffindor stunts now."

Hermione smiled. "I won't as long as you don't pull any sneaky Slytherin stunts."

"Agreed." Draco helped her back onto the ledge and down the opening of the well. Hermione grabbed a hold of the bricks lining the circular wall and began to climb down. After just only two feet of her descent, her foot slipped but she grabbed a hold of the side. She blinked up at Draco through the rain drops and noticed his hands tightly gripping the rope. "I've got you. Go ahead."

Hermione looked back down and started descending further. She finally reached Winky who was staring downward as she sat lazily in the bucket. Hermione whispered as she tried to turn her body enough to see Winky's face. "Winky? Are you alright?"

Winky wiped her nose and took a long gulp of her butterbeer. "Such a nice girl. Always so nice to Winky."

Hermione smiled. "Winky, why are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"Winky can't bear to see it happen. She is too kind to be with such a dark wizard." Winky hiccupped and leaned in close to Hermione. She whispered as she looked up at Draco. "A dark wizard that is."

Hermione looked up at Draco who was peering down impatiently. "I know. But _who_ is too kind to be with him?"

Winky shook her head. "Miss is not knowing? Miss shared her plate with the dark wizard. Soon she will be sharing unforgivable curses. Winky can't see it happen."

Hermione looked curiously at the drunken house elf. "Are you talking about me? You think I'm with Draco Malfoy?" Winky nodded. "He and I are the Heads of Hogwarts Winky. We have to spend quite a bit of time together."

"And share food Miss?" Winky said as she blew her nose on her dress.

"Well no." Hermione said embarrassedly. "I couldn't even begin to explain what happened that night."

"Miss shared more than food with the dark wizard?"

"Stop calling him that Winky." Hermione looked up at Draco. "He's just….Well I don't know exactly. But he's not as dark….Oh Winky! Couldn't we talk about this up there? My arms are getting tired."

Winky shook her head. "I is going to end it Miss. Winky won't watch Miss Hermione become a dark wizard too. Winky will drowned herself now Miss."

"Winky no! You're a good house elf Winky! Dumbledore needs you! The students need you! I need you! Please don't kill yourself!"

Winky looked up at Draco and then at Hermione. "Please don't let the dark wizard get you Miss. He's a bad, bad wizard."

Hermione nodded encouragingly. "I won't Winky. Won't you please come back up there with me? I'm sure Dobby's worried sick about you."

Winky bowed and then snapped her fingers. In a flash she was gone leaving the bucket empty. Hermione looked around and then up at Draco. He shouted down to her. "Hurry Granger! The water's rising!"

Draco was right. The water in the well was filling rapidly as the rain had started to fall harder. Hermione began to climb slowly as her hands and arms were stiff and strained. She could feel the rope tightening around her waist as Draco was pulling her up. Draco tried to use his wand but the charm Winky had placed was still in effect.

Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck nearby causing Hermione to slip and Draco to lose his grip on the rope as he fell backwards. He heard a loud splash and yelled down into the well. "GRANGER? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Draco climbed into the well as the water was still rising. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Granger!" The lightning struck again along with a loud clap of thunder. Draco took a deep breath and dropped down into the water. Hermione wasn't any where on the surface. He took another deep breath and plunged down into the bitterly cold water. He swam down as far as he could when suddenly he felt something graze his hand. He grasped a hold of her arm and swam upward. Once he finally broke through the surface of the water he realized it had reached the rim of the well and was spilling out onto the ground. He pulled her out and laid her on the ground.

"Granger? Wake up! Granger!" Draco turned her on her side as she started coughing and spitting up water. As he did that he noticed a gash on the side of her head.

Hermione placed her hand over the gash and groaned. "I slipped."

Draco scoffed. "You almost drowned!"

Suddenly Draco looked around and realized the rain had stopped. The lighting and thunder seemed to have traveled far beyond the mountains. He helped Hermione up as she continued to cough. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine. I must have hit my head when I slipped. How did I get out?"

"I had to get you." Draco said as he slicked his wet hair back.

Hermione's stomach dropped when she thought about what Winky had said. _She said not to let him get me! _Draco looked at her curiously. "What Granger?"

"N-Nothing. I'm freezing. Let's go inside."

"Yeah, you should have Madam Pomfrey look at that." Draco said as they headed for the gates.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? It knocked you out!" Draco said as he stopped her and placed his hands on her head. He inspected her wound carefully and nodded. "You're going to the hospital wing if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

"Somehow I could actually see you doing that." Hermione said as her previous visions popped into her head.

Draco stopped at the stone steps. "What?"

"Eh nothing. I'll go." Hermione followed him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed the wound in less than a minute and sent them on their way. When they walked into their common room Draco lit a fire and headed for his room. "I'm going to change……….Are you going to be up? Out here?"

Hermione nodded as she headed for her room. "Yes. I should go change too."

After she changed into her pajamas and braided her hair, she walked out of her room and found him already sitting on the couch sipping some tea. She sat down timidly next to him and took the cup he offered her. "Here you go again….Being nice."

Draco shook his head with a smirk. "Nope not nice….Just _civilized. _So, tell me about you wonderful adventure with Winky and the well."

Hermione smiled weakly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Malfoy."

"Try me." Draco said casually as he tugged at one of her pigtails and readjusted himself on the couch.

Hermione sighed as she thought back on what happened last time he tugged her pigtails. _Getting off subject Hermione! _"Well Winky seems to think that because you shared my food with me that…Ahem, that night. She thinks you're going to turn me into a dark wizard and that we're going to start performing unforgivable curses on people and-"

"She got all that from a plate of food?" Draco said in disbelief. "Wait what did we eat?" He said jokingly.

Hermione winced dramatically. "She never was the brightest house elf. But she's really very sweet."

"Yeah sweet as a bottle of butterbeer….Hmmmm. I never thought of that. The famous mudblood turning to the dark side. Now that would be a sight to see." Draco cleared his throat and began to mock Hermione's voice. "Excuse me Dark Lord, but I do believe you're doing that curse incorrectly. Why I just read in a book that your wand should be pointing ten inches west of the victim. It enhances the pain. And oh look! I've knitted us all fluffy death eater hats to wear when we go on killing sprees! Isn't it wonderful?"

Hermione punched him in the arm and sipped her tea as she thought. _Oh well, what's the harm? If you say too much, you'll know because he'll stomp away and slam his door. _"Malfoy? I'm sorry to say that I can't accept your facade any longer."

Draco choked on his tea. "What?"

Hermione smiled and scooted closer to him. "You, Draco Malfoy….Are a good person."

Draco wiped drops of tea off his chin and stared at Hermione in shock. He didn't move away from her but seemed to be pondering her last statement. "I uh…You've finally cracked mudblood." He quickly looked away and began gulping his tea that was most surely gone by now.

Hermione smiled wider and moved closer as she was now sitting cross legged on the couch staring at his profile. She whispered softly into his ear. "The name calling doesn't sting like it used to remember?"

Draco glanced at her with an uncomfortable expression and poured himself more tea. "Granger…You must have hit your head harder than you think. You just said that I was a good person."

"You don't think you are? If you believe so deeply in the dark side, surely you must think that it is the right side to be on. If it's the right side and you're fighting for it, wouldn't that make you a good person?" Hermione said and tried to hide the fact that her own words confused her.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know, I hate to say it but I think that house elf was on to something…Are you telling me you want to switch over to the dark side?"

**A/N-Oh yes I did! I just completely interrupted you in the middle of their conversation. You will hear the rest of it shortly. Mean, mean author!**


	7. Her Side

**A/N-This chapter may answer a major question you all have been asking me. But the next chapter will explain a lot more. Whew! I hope you like it! Oh and thanks to those of you who reviewed with your favorite quotes!**

Chapter Seven

Her Side

Hermione laughed and covered her eyes. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm rambling." She removed her hands and turned his face to hers. "I'm simply saying that no matter how hard you try, you'll never be truly evil. You've changed and you're trying to hide it. You haven't a clue how to carry on anymore."

Draco nodded politely as he set down his cup of tea. He readjusted himself on the sofa and pulled Hermione onto his lap so that they were facing each other. "Alright then Granger, I'll humor you for a moment and just let it go. You have obviously made up your mind about me already."

Hermione blushed as he stared into her eyes. Draco began to rub the small of her back as he spoke. "So tell me, now that you've proclaimed me a good person what are you going to do with me?"

Hermione smiled and spoke quickly. "Well I was thinking of inviting Harry and Ron over to join us for tea and a nice chat. Then maybe we could all take turns knitting sweaters for each other with big G's on them."

Draco laughed loudly. "G's? For what Granger's guys or something?"

"No, G's for _good_ people." Hermione joked.

Draco chuckled and grabbed a pigtail in each hand. "I have to say that you're one cute mudblood. But unfortunately for you little Gryffindor, you've got me all wrong."

"Oh really? I think you're a liar. A great big fat liar." Hermione said as she poked at the buttons of his shirt.

"Well I think you're mental. I think you and Parkinson should have tea and take turns knitting sweaters with big M's on them."

"M's for mudbloods?"

"No, M's for mentally obsessed with Malfoy." Draco said and tickled her sides.

"Ah! Stop it!" Hermione pleaded.

"Not until you drop this far fetched idea that I'm some sheep in wolf's clothing! Now say it Granger! Malfoy is a dark wizard who mustn't be taken lightly."

Hermione laughed as she spoke. "Malfoy is a dark wizard who mustn't be taken lightly."

Draco nodded as he ceased the tickling. "Malfoy can't be trusted."

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "I won't say that."

Draco sighed. "Come on Granger! You can't possibly think you can trust me. Granted I've acted more foolish around you than anyone in my life but that doesn't change who I am and what I will become. How do you know I'm not passing information about you as we speak?"

Hermione leaned back with a frown. "Because you're not. Don't ask me how I know it Malfoy! I just do." Hermione grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "Forget about the dark and the light. Something in here tells me that you're on _my_ side."

Draco swallowed hard and gave a sad expression. "Granger….Stop….I can't listen to this…" Draco breathed deeply and gently placed her back beside him. He stood and headed towards his room.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. She suddenly wiped it and ran after him. "Malfoy wait!" Draco turned to look at her with a remorseful expression. "I just….I don't know why I'm saying these things or what's come over me. All I know is that I want-"

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her strongly in his doorway. Hermione returned the kiss and held him tightly. Suddenly they heard a voice from the book shelf. "Draco?"

Draco gasped and pulled Hermione into his room slamming the door. He turned around and whispered. "Pansy…We're in trouble."

"Draco? Are you in here?" Pansy whined from the common room.

Draco placed his hand on his chest and sighed in relief. "She didn't see. Stay here…Better yet, hide in my bathroom. Just in case."

Hermione crossed her arms and whispered. "What you don't want me to run the sweater idea by her?"

Draco bit his lip and smiled. "I'd rather leave her out and have you in nothing at all if I have a choice."

Hermione blushed and covered her mouth. Draco pointed to his bathroom and Hermione grimaced as she headed towards it. He pinched her bum causing her to yelp. Draco shushed her and laughed silently. "I'll be right back."

He shut the bathroom door and a few seconds later Hermione heard him leave his bedroom. She turned around and gasped at the familiar setting. She felt a jolt as she took in her surroundings. It was as if she had been in a bathroom just like it with all of his personal things. **Hermione started to feel her eyes grow heavy so she turned on the faucet but then everything went fuzzy. She felt her head hit the sink just before she blacked out. **

She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face in hopes to revive some of her energy. She was certain that she hadn't come even close to Lucius's wrath yet. _What are they going to do to me when they're done? _Hermione was overcome with tears as she leaned on the sink picturing horrible things happening to her. She didn't hear him come back. She was startled by his voice in the bathroom doorway.

"Are you finished?" He said and pulled her out of the bathroom with a slight jerk. Just as she was about to cry out he slammed the door in her face. She stood there dumbstruck as he used his bathroom. She heard the toilet flush and felt the need to be somewhere other than right there. She hurried over to a corner and sat on the floor.

He opened the door and pointed at his desk. "I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine! Starve then! I don't care what you do!" Draco threw himself on the bed in a huff and stared at the ceiling. Hermione sobbed in the corner as she wondered of Lucius's intentions. Draco sighed heavily and sat up looking at her in frustration. "What in hell do I have to do to make you stop that? Don't make me put the Langlock Charm on you again Granger!"

"I'm sorry! I'll stop…I'll stop." Hermione bit her lip and tried to stop her sobs but it was no use. Visions of Lucius strangling her or burying her alive popped in her head.

"Don't you ever apologize to me!" Draco picked up a heavy silver knick knack from his nightstand and threw it at the wall. "I said stop!"

**Hermione's eyes fluttered open and locked onto Draco's bewildered expression.**

He was wiping her face with a wet wash cloth on the cold tile of his bathroom floor. "Granger? What happened?" Hermione shook her head in confusion as he helped her up. He led her to his bed and laid her down. "We should get you to the hospital wing…Or the kitchens to get food."

"I'm not hungry." Hermione said but then quickly covered her mouth in shock. _I just said that!_

Draco sat next to her. "I need to know why you keep passing out. Has Madam Pomfrey ever figured anything out?"

Hermione shrugged as he placed the wash cloth on her forehead. "No. You heard her that night. She just said I needed to eat and sleep enough."

Draco hung his head and covered his face with his hands. "Granger?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to go back to your room. You can't stay here."

Hermione turned crimson in embarrassment. "I know that. I was just a little disoriented. I'm leaving right now."

Hermione stood and headed for the door when Draco stopped her. "It's not that I want you to leave. It's just that you have to. Pansy will be back any minute."

Hermione smiled although her insides were burning. "Of course. I understand. Goodnight."

Hermione walked back into her room and began to shut the door. With every strength in her body, she couldn't do it. She couldn't close the door completely. She leaned her head against it as she heard the shelf swing open. She looked up at Pansy who was grinning as she stepped in. Pansy gasped at Hermione and shrieked. "Disgusting! What are you staring at mudblood? And what have you done with your hair? Quite juvenile don't you think?"

Draco sighed as he leaned against his doorway. "Leave her alone Pansy. I'm not in the mood to hear your squeaking right now."

Pansy giggled and ran her hand up and down his chest. "So what are you in the mood for Draco?"

Draco scoffed. "Honestly? A cup of tea and a good story about a sheep in wolf's clothing."

Hermione smiled as she continued to watch from her doorway. Pansy appeared dumbfounded as she rubbed both her hands up and down Draco's arms. "Well who ever heard of such a silly thing?"

"Exactly." Draco said. "It doesn't exist."

Hermione frowned as Draco glanced at her. Pansy shot a glare at her as well but then tried to force Draco to look at her. "Draco, don't you want to go into your room? Isn't that why you told me to come right back?"

Draco looked down at Pansy who was now trying to force his arms around her waist. "Actually, I said that in hopes that I would have time to dead bolt the book shelf before you returned."

Pansy shook her head and clicked her tongue as she began to kiss his neck. "So, so mean Draco. Why are you always so mean to me?"

Draco pulled away. "Because I'm hoping that one day you'll realize that I've never wanted you around. I'm hoping one day you'll give up."

Pansy smiled as she took a step towards him. "I could never give up on you Draco. You're the man of my dreams."

Hermione laughed a little too loudly and then bolted inside her room. She sat on her bed and listened to them continue. Draco sighed. "Pansy, I'm not the man of your dreams."

"Oh yes you are Drakie poo." Pansy cooed but then scoffed as Hermione hearda door slam. "Draco! Open the door this instant!" Hermione stifled a laugh as she heard Pansy jiggling the handle, kicking, and pounding on the door. "Draco Malfoy! Ugh! Fine! But someday you'll come around!"

Hermione heard the book shelf slam and then Draco's door swing open. She stood and peered out her doorway finding Draco moving a large chair in front of the shelf. He turned with a smirk. "That should keep the little bint out don't you think?"

Hermione shrugged as Draco approached her. He looked dreamily into her eyes. Hermione looked away. "Why did you do that? What was the point of making me leave if you were going to pull that with her?"

Draco crossed his arms. "Well the truth is I never know how things are going to go with Pansy. Sometimes I make my escape easily. Other times prove to be quite challenging. She's a pushy girl that Parkinson."

Hermione nodded and sat back down on her bed. Draco followed and sat next to her with a huge grin. He elbowed her playfully. "So are we done?"

"Done with what?" Hermione said as her cheeks turned pink.

"With this rubbish of you thinking I'm a good person. I don't think you realize what's to happen after graduation." Draco said casually.

"You can't be serious!"

Draco pulled her face close to his. "I am serious. I will follow in my Father's footsteps. I _will_ become a death eater."

Hermione stood furiously and headed for her window. She looked out as she crossed her arms sadly. "You can't."

Draco walked over and looked out the window with her. "I will."

Hermione turned to him with tear filled eyes. "How can you speak of this as if it's not a complete tragedy?"

Draco snorted. "What's so tragic about it?"

"Malfoy! You'll be killing muggles! You'll be a murderer!"

Draco shrugged and leaned against her wall. "Well, that is what I was raised to do isn't it? And why are you acting as if you and your little friends haven't been expecting this since the day you met me? _Everyone_ knows this is how it has to be Granger…_Everyone_ but the brightest witch of our age…..It must be that learning disability you have."

Hermione gasped. "I can't believe you're joking about something like this!"

"I'm just not as put off by it as you. Jesus Granger! Get over it!" Draco yelled and left her room.

Hermione stomped after him in rage. "Get over it? Get over it? How can I get over the fact that you have changed into a good person but are still going to carry out evil things simply because this path has been laid out for you?"

Draco began to speak in a monotone voice that could give Snape a run for his money. "Did you just say all that in one breath? I'm not a good person Granger. You've just painted some impossible picture in your head that I will turn over to the light side and become some sickening hero like Potter. Well here's a news flash for you mudblood, it can't happen!"

"FINE! Turn into your Father's precious little maniac! But you better believe I'll be the first one to try and bring you down when we get out of this school!" Hermione stormed out of his room and threw herself on the bed in a huff. Draco chuckled to himself and fell asleep shortly after.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, Hermione had thought up about a hundred more things to yell at Draco so she headed for his room. She walked into his dark dormitory and heard his peaceful breathing. "Lumos." She whispered and sat next to him on his bed. She sighed but then gasped when she realized what he was clinging tightly to as he slept….Her pillow. She had never went back to retrieve it the night she had thrown it at him. She had actually forgotten about it since she had half a dozen around her room. She had always loved having a bed full of pillows. Hermione looked at the peacefully sleeping Slytherin and smiled at how innocent he looked at that moment. Her thoughts overcame her as she grasped his hand. _What would your dear Father say if he discovered you tranquilly sleeping with a mudbloods pillow? This doesn't help boost my confidence in your level of evilness you know. Most dark wizards don't find comfort in cuddling with their supposed enemies pillows. This, right now is who you truly are isn't it? Not the arrogant and condescending front you put on every day. But how did you get like this? What made you change? _Hermione sighed. _I guess it doesn't matter does it? You're determined to play the part that has been set out for you and nothing I do can change your mind. _She smiled as she thought of some of her happy visions of him. _At least I have you in my dreams. Even though I could never admit that to you…Hmmm._

Hermione realized that the vision she had had earlier was just as confusing as the previous ones. She had been so wrapped up in studying and as much as she hated to admit it, Draco that she had forgotten about her book. She wanted to get to the bottom of it all and knew she wasn't even close to tired.

Hermione walked into her room and grabbed the book off of her desk that was buried under a stack of parchment. She sat down at the desk and rubbed her eyes before opening the book. She started reading Vision's of Inquiry and gasped when she read the first passage to herself. _Although there are many possibilities or reasons of why one would have visions, there are two explanations that are the most probable of all: 1)An individual is heavily infatuated or obsessed with another causing there mind and dreams to be clouded with random visions of no consequence. 2)An individual was the victim of the obliviation charm and was able to repel the spell partially resulting in lingering memories. _

_If the individual is a victim of said infatuation or obsession then a very simple spell involving hypnosis can remove the feelings immediately. If the obliviation charm has been cast but partially repelled, the individual would begin experiencing these visions shortly after. These memories are usually triggered by other individuals (most probable, the caster) involved in the memories attempting to be erased. A sudden jolt is typically felt followed by either fainting or falling asleep. These visions typically reveal themselves in chronological order. However, if the individual attempts to shut out these occurrences, memories of more significance will cloud over the less noteworthy ones. Eventually the visions will subside and be permanently lost if the individual continually attempts to disregard or dispute them. _

Hermione slammed the book shut in pure shock. This caused Draco to stir and sit up in his room. After a few moments, he walked into her room rubbing his eyes. "Granger…I don't mean to be rude but for God's sake…Couldn't you give the studying a rest? I need to get some sleep."

Hermione crossed her arms as her heart began to pound. "I don't see how someone like you _could _sleep."

Draco sighed and lay down on her bed crawling under her covers. "What are you talking about? Oh, have you finally come to terms with my evilness then?" He yawned as he pulled several of her pillows to his chest breathing in deeply.

Hermione gasped and headed for her bed. "Get out you stupid git! That's my bed! Wake up ferret!"

Draco yawned again as his eyes fluttered open. "Who's bed? Oh…Just go use mine Granger. I'm not getting up again. Just go use mine-" His words trailed off as he fell back to sleep.

"Ugh! Get up!" Hermione shook his arms furiously.

Draco sat up but didn't open his eyes. "Look Granger. This bed is obviously not doing you any good. The slamming of books is proof of that." He lay back down and yawned. "Maybe mine will be better. Just try it…" He fell asleep again.

Hermione crossed her arms furiously as she sat at her desk. _Fine! Sleep there! I don't care! I was going to read my book anyway and find out what inMerlin's nameyou've done to me because there is no way in hell that I am so deeply infatuated with you that I'm inventing stupid dreams!_

She opened the book back to Visions of Inquiry and read further. _Depending on the individual, the visions could be completely accurate of past events or metaphors of incidents that occurred. Distinguishing between the two is fairly simple. The individual experiencing the visions can cast the Recurio spell to bridge the strands of the memories together._

She re-read the last sentence again: _The individual experiencing the visions can cast the Recurio spell to bridge the strands of the memories together. _

Hermione sighed as she looked over at Draco who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. _I could end this all now. I can find out why I'm having these visions. _These realities hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out if the visions were true events that were erased from her memory or if they were simply metaphors of some kind. She knew they didn't stem from an infatuation with him. _That's not possible!_

She walked over and sat next to the mysterious Slytherin fast asleep in her bed. _Please tell me you haven't done something horrible to me. I don't want you to be that person in my life anymore. You're different. I was beginning to like who you were turning into._ She sighed again as she studied his face that she had never admitted to herself was quite handsome. _I could just ignore it. I could ignore it and put it behind me. I could simply move forward and see how things pan out…But if I find out that he's done something horrible, I'll never forgive him._

Draco shifted onto his back and looked up at Hermione through sleepy eyes. "You're still here?"

Hermione shrugged as she looked deep into his eyes. She was searching for the truth or any flicker that Draco Malfoy wasn't capable of doing something as terrible as the obliviation charm. She sighed in disappointment as she thought. _Draco Malfoy isn't capable of doing anything other than terrible._

Draco seemed to be more awake and tilted his head as he smiled. "Granger?"

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Can we um…Can that discussion we had earlier about good and bad…Can we forget about it in the morning?"

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Can we just forget about it? Can we forget about everything that's happened since the start of term? The kissing, the conversations, everything? Can we put it all behind us?"

Hermione nodded. "I guess that's the plan."

Draco smiled. "So what happens tonight will be left alone right?"

"Well yes. But what do you mean-" Hermione's words were muffled by his lips on hers. She couldn't help it. She kissed him back.

Draco shifted the covers and pulled her into bed with him as he continued to kiss her. He seemed to be pulling her as close to his body as possible and sighed in relief at her returned embrace. "Granger?"

"What?" Hermione whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm. _I might as well enjoy this. After tomorrow, I'll probably hate him._

"You're the first muggle-born I've ever kissed."

"Big shock there." Hermione said as she chuckled.

Draco nuzzled their noses together. "Who would have thought a mudblood could be such a good kisser?"

"Who would have thought an evil Slytherin could be so cuddly?" Hermione said mockingly.


	8. Recurio

**A/N-Well here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! It's very long! There will be more to come as there is many more memories to show you. I loved the quotes you left in the last chapter! Thanks!**

Chapter Eight

Recurio

The next morning Hermione awoke to Draco's hands trailing up and down her thigh. He was still half asleep but seemed to be enjoying himself while he bore a large grin with tightly shut eyes. Hermione pushed his hand away causing him to pull her closer and wrap his arms securely around her. "I'm not done."

Hermione giggled into his chest but then sighed. "Oh Malfoy, if only this was real."

Draco pulled her face up to his. "So you admit it then?"

Hermione nodded sadly. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Yes. You're a cruel and dark wizard. You can't be trusted. You're going to follow the path that was set out for you. You will become a death eater. _You are _Draco Malfoy."

Draco's grin faded as he kissed her forehead. "Whoa…It sounds so depressing when _you_ say it."

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "You do realize that after this moment…It's over. Everything that has happened since the start of term will be forgotten…Just as you requested last night."

Draco nodded as he pulled her hand to his lips. "That's how it has to be Granger. The fact that I'm even here with you right now is a complete mistake." He nuzzled his face in her neck and breathed her in. "Things have to go back to the way they were. Something happens to me when you're around…I've realized that staying away from you is the safest thing…For both of us. "

"Then you must also realize that we are fighting on different sides. You will be my enemy. An enemy I won't hesitate to fight to the death." Hermione said daringly.

"We've always been fighting on different sides Granger. And we've both always known that death will be a part of the war." Draco twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers and kissed her lips softly. He pecked her cheek and then spoke softly into her ear. "It never should have went this far. I shouldn't have let this happen. I know I could have prevented it somehow. I guess I became weak...It won't happen again. Take care of yourself Granger." Draco kissed her one last time and stood from the bed. He leaned down grasping her hand and smiled. "I'll see you on the battle field."

Hermione began to sob as he left her room. _Why did that conversation sound so much more depressing than I anticipated? _After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and went to take a shower. She summoned breakfast to her room and closed the drapes on the dreary morning outside. Her dormitory was rather hot from the common room fire so she dressed in a pink tank top and high cut gray shorts. She left her door cracked slightly knowing Draco wouldn't be stopping by any longer. Privacy wasn't an issue.

She lit a candle and watched shadows dance along her walls as she quickly ate her breakfast. She opened her book as she lay back on her bed. Her stomach was in knots due to pure fear. Curiosity wasn't even a factor at this point. She was about to step into her own visions and dreams receiving nothing less than pure truth.

Hermione took a deep breath as she reviewed how to cast the recurio spell. _Although the Recurio spell can be stopped and started at any time, it is suggested that the spell be casted at a time the individual can have uninterrupted sleep. This will allow for the memories to be revealed in a clear and explicit manner. This will avoid confusion or misinterpretation. _She pressed her lips together as she placed the book on her nightstand with a bookmark set on that page. She looked at the crack of light peering through her room from her door and saw a shadow pass by. _He must be heading down for breakfast. Oh God Malfoy! What did you do to me? _

Hermione closed her eyes and brought the tip of her wand to her temple. She whispered through her tears. "Recurio." A flash of Draco frowning flickered followed by him smiling widely. Another flash showed him yelling something she couldn't make out. Strawberries falling to the ground flickered after that. **The next flash was a smirking Lucius and then it all went black. Hermione wasn't observing the vision any longer. She was in it.**

As Hermione carefully picked out her strawberries at the fruit stand in Diagon Alley, thoughts of her upcoming year at Hogwarts made her smile. _Four more days and I'm Head Girl. How wonderful. _As she paid for her favorite snack and bid the clerk a nice day she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked behind and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. In fact, Diagon Alley was bursting at the seams with shoppers picking up last minute items for their young students. She was surrounded by several witches and wizards rushing their ways in and out of shops. She couldn't shake the eerie feeling so she continued to look around curiously as she walked.

She decided to pick up some chocolate frogs for Ron since he had had such a dreadful summer. Lavender had broken up with him in late July leaving him an utter mess. Hermione felt extremely sad for her best friend and was willing to do anything to cheer him up.

_These should work. Goodness knows a sugared-up Ron is a happy Ron. _She thought to herself as she grabbed a handful of the chocolate and headed towards the registers. She noticed some enchanted lollipops and stopped to look at them. She realized someone needed to get by so she moved closer to the lollipops and whispered as they passed. "Oh, excuse me."

The person stopped quickly and turned around in surprise. _For heaven's sake not him! _Who stood before her? None other than Draco Malfoy. He looked tremendously disturbed to see her standing there. He shook his head, looked around warily, and spat his words harshly. "And I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Shouldn't you be in Flourish and Blott's mudblood?"

Hermione sneered at the boy who appeared to have grown another foot since last term. "It's none of your business where I shop Malfoy. But if you must know, I was there yesterday."

Draco looked down on her with disgust and then looked around again. "Where are Pothead and Weaslebee? Surely they're around here somewhere ready to rescue you from some evilly possessed lemon drops."

Hermione sighed in repulsion of him. "Once again, none of your business." Draco became distracted with something behind her and quickly moved to block her way to the registers. Hermione gasped and raised her voice. "Move Malfoy! I haven't done anything to you. Just get out of my way."

Draco shushed her as he shook his head and whispered evilly. "No, I don't think I will filth. I'll tell you when its time to go."

Hermione sighed and then walked the other way but was blocked by group of old witches laughing about the lollipops. Hermione whipped back around with an angry expression. "You vile little ferret. You probably went out of your way to find me today just so that you could try and terrorize me. Don't you have any other hobbies you spoiled little brat?"

Draco smirked as he crossed his arms. "Trust me Granger…You-are-the-last-person-I-wanted-to-terrorize-today."

Hermione faked a laugh and crossed her arms as well. "Oh really? What's the matter Malfoy? Is your Daddy running out of dark habits to teach you? Have you become so unbelievably bored with torturing and killing muggles that you've decided to cruise the candy shop for unsuspecting victims?"

Draco shook his head and whispered again. "You should watch yourself Granger. You're awfully stupid to be shopping alone at times like these. You wouldn't be what others call street smart now would you? No, if you were you wouldn't be by yourself today. Merlin you're such a stubborn thickheaded little mud blood!"

Hermione didn't respond. She simply shook her head and leaned against a shelf. Draco glared at her in repulsion as the unaware shoppers passed by. Hermione sighed and grabbed a box of the lollipops. _Ignore him. Just pretend he isn't there. He'll eventually get bored and go away. _She began to read the label to pass the time and heard Draco scoff and curse under his breath. She heard the bell at the front of the shop jingle as someone left.

Draco looked her up and down in spitefulness and spoke with hate. "Life would be so much easier if you would just stick to your books Granger. God you make me sick!" Draco stormed out of the shop leaving Hermione confused but relieved that he was gone. She paid for the chocolate frogs and decided to buy the lollipops as well. They looked quite entertaining.

As she exited the candy shop she realized that a few new quills wouldn't hurt for next term. She turned down an alley where in her opinion, the best quill peddler usually set up his stand. As she walked she re-read the label of the lollipops and laughed at the enchantment. Suddenly she realized how quiet it was compared to usual down that alley. She looked up and realized that the stand wasn't there. No one was around. _That's odd. _She sighed in disappointment and turned back only to meet eyes with a smirking Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione stepped back in fright as she noticed his delighted expression. She quickly whipped out her wand but he shouted the incantation before she even opened her mouth. "Experiallmus!" Her heart began to pound as he walked towards her slowly. A thick fog began to appear behind him blocking any view from passer bys. His soft but evil voice made her hair stand on end. "My, my, my…What a pity."

Hermione stepped back again as her chest heaved up and down. She looked behind and whimpered at the sight of a very tall gate. _The only way out is behind him._

Lucius smiled evilly as he watched her contemplate an escape route. "I'm afraid you won't be getting away Ms. Granger. You're cleverness won't save you this time."

Hermione mustered up the courage to speak although the fear in her voice could not be concealed. "What do you want?"

Lucius clicked his tongue and shook his head. "It's not what I want dear mudblood…It's what he wants."

_What does Voldemort want with me? _Hermione started to envision all the terrible things Voldemort would do to her when someone stepping out from the fog caught her eye. She could recognize that strut from a mile away. "Malfoy?"

Draco looked even more sickened to see her standing there than he did in the candy shop. He shook his head and looked at his father with a blank expression. Lucius nodded and gestured towards Hermione. Draco took a deep breath as he walked towards her with a harsh expression. He took out his wand causing Hermione to back against a brick wall in terror. "Oh God please Malfoy! Don't do it! Please don't do it!"

Draco waved his wand binding her arms and ankles as she dropped her strawberries and candy. He placed the langlock charm on her causing her tongue to glue to the roof of her mouth. She stared down at the strawberries wondering why on earth she had to choose this day to go shopping. _Stupid strawberries! I hate you!_

He whispered with detestation as he pulled her close. "You should have stuck to your books Granger." He closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating. Suddenly Hermione felt the familiar feeling of apparation. _He's going to bring me back to his manor and kill me._

Sure enough, they apparated right into the foyer of what Hermione assumed to be Malfoy Manor. Hermione felt a harsh push and heard Lucius whispering behind her. "In your room! Quickly Draco!" Lucius sounded tense as he spoke. Hermione noticed him looking warily around the house as they approached the stairs.

Draco shoved her up the stairs with irritation and opened his door. He pushed her through as his father followed them in. Lucius closed the door swiftly and took a deep breath of relief. After he appeared to regain his composure he spoke quiet but sternly to Draco. "The moment I leave the room, I want to you to place the silencing charm. If you leave ensure she is bound properly…." Lucius looked at Hermione in satisfaction.

"Enjoy yourself son." _Oh no, anything but that!_

He swept out of the room and Draco did as he was told. He placed a silencing charm on the door but appeared to be overdoing it. He was waving his wand slowly and whispering the incantation little by little. He seemed to be staring at the door and thinking hard about something. Hermione couldn't tell with his back to her. She continued to eye him in panic of what was to come. There was no use squirming, the binding spell had her practically glued to the floor.

Draco began to pace back and forth and mumble under his breath angrily. "Stupid filthy mudblood. Disgusting little muggle-born witch."

Hermione's eyes followed him back and forth in fear. He seemed angry. Hateful even. _Of course, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a sick and twisted bastard. Is this how he's getting himself riled up? _Draco continued to pace as he cursed and murmured to himself. She unexpectedly felt her tongue fall softly back into place and her binds disappear. _Why did he remove the charms? Of course, he wants to enjoy this! Where's the fun in having a quiet and still victim? _She began to rub her stinging wrists and cleared her throat nervously. This seemed to distract Draco and infuriate him even more.

"URGH!" He shouted and kicked over a chair. Hermione whimpered and backed up into his wall. His outburst caused tears to fall silently down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest. Draco looked at her almost curled into a ball eyeing him and scoffed. He turned the chair back over, plopped down, and turned his back on her. He began to twirl his wand between his fingers as he faced the wall opposite her. He almost seemed to be pouting.

He didn't turn to look at her for several minutes. Hermione was going over any possible escape in her head as she still kept her eyes focused on him. After a half an hour, Draco sighed, checked his watch, and sighed again but more deeply that time. He whirled the chair around and looked straight into her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

Hermione gasped and shook her head. "No please Malfoy. Don't do it. Please!"

He stood slowly and walked towards her. Hermione got to her feet and braced herself to kick, bite, scream, anything. Draco raised his wand and whispered. "On the bed."

She shook her head. "No! You can't do this! You just can't Malfoy!"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do mudblood! On the bed! NOW!" He pushed her onto the bed but Hermione rolled off and tried to run towards the door. Draco began to laugh menacingly. "Do you really think you'll be able to get out Granger? I mean really? I'm not as dumb as Weasley looks you know."

Hermione stood against the wall sobbing and slid down to the floor in desperation. Draco shook his head and approached her as she cried out. "Fine. Have it your way then."

He placed bindings on her wrists again and threw her over his shoulder. "No Malfoy! Please!"

"Shut up Granger! God do you ever close that mouth of yours?" Draco spat as he slammed her back down on the bed. "Now sit still." Hermione squirmed and screamed as he reached for her skirt. "I said sit still!" She cried out again as she felt his hands graze her thigh. The sound of ripping material made her breath catch inside her throat. "Now was that so hard?" Draco then moved his hands to her shirt and ripped part of her blouse open. Hermione began to lose it. She started kicking her feet and screaming out in fear pleading with him to stop.

He raised his wand, placed the tip on her cheekbone, and muttered an incantation Hermione had never heard before. She felt a tingling sensation on her cheek and noticed Draco inspecting it carefully. He nodded and walked back to his chair and faced the wall again. Hermione lay there with her clothes ripped and still bound on her wrists. She was nonetheless terrified but a hint of confusion was starting to emerge in her mind. _He didn't rape me…Yet? What is he doing? What is he waiting for?_

She noticed Draco check his watch again and sit up quickly rushing over to the bed. _Oh God, this is it! _He took off his shirt and ruffled his hair a bit. Hermione heard the door opening and noticed Draco fiddling with his pants. Lucius walked in and smiled at his son who appeared to be buttoning his pants. "Dinner will be ready soon. I daresay you've worked up an appetite." Lucius turned his gaze on Hermione and spit at the ground. "Such filth….You may bring her a tray when you're finished eating son. We don't want her to get too unhealthy. Oh and try not to strike her next time if you can help it. Concealment charms are very tricky."

_Strike me? Next time? _

"Sorry Father…I got a little carried away." Draco replied as he was putting his shirt back on.

Lucius nodded and with a smirk. "Completely understandable son. If you'll excuse me."

Lucius left the room with a delighted expression. Draco sighed deeply as he scratched his head. He waved his wand releasing Hermione from her binds and threw her a blanket. "Cover up Granger. I don't want to look at you right now."

Hermione complied silently but her curiosity was overwhelming. _What is going on? Why would he pretend to rape me? _

Draco noticed her thinking and shook his head. "I know what you're thinking Granger and if you don't wipe that smug expression of your face I'm going to really do it!"

Hermione stammered as she pulled the covers up to her neck. "B-b-but Malfoy. You-you why didn't you?"

Draco punched the wall in rage and then left the room. Hermione heard him charm the door behind him. She took in her surroundings looking for any means of escape. She noticed a small window and ran to it ignoring her ripped clothing. She pulled at the lock furiously. _Charmed! Of course!_

She noticed a bathroom to her right and walked over to it. She stepped inside and looked around at Draco's personal items around the sink. She sighed and looked up at the mirror. She gasped at the sight. Her cheek bore a swollen welt with a deep gash in the middle of it. She placed her fingers upon the area but felt nothing but her normal skin. It didn't feel swollen or cut. She remembered when he placed his wand on her cheekbone and whispered an incantation. _Why is he doing this?_

She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face in hopes to revive some of her energy. She was certain that she hadn't come even close to Lucius's wrath yet. _What are they going to do to me when they're done? _Hermione was overcome with tears as she leaned on the sink picturing horrible things happening to her. She didn't hear him come back. She was startled by his voice in the bathroom doorway.

"Are you finished?" He said and pulled her out of the bathroom with a slight jerk. Just as she was about to cry out he slammed the door in her face. She stood there dumbstruck as he used his bathroom. She heard the toilet flush and felt the need to be somewhere other than right there. She hurried over to a corner and sat on the floor.

He opened the door and pointed at his desk. "I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine! Starve then! I don't care what you do!" Draco threw himself on the bed in a huff and stared at the ceiling. Hermione sobbed in the corner as she wondered of Lucius's intentions. Draco sighed heavily and sat up looking at her in frustration. "What in hell do I have to do to make you stop that? Don't make me put the Langlock Charm on you again Granger!"

"I'm sorry! I'll stop…I'll stop." Hermione bit her lip and tried to stop her sobs but it was no use. Visions of Lucius strangling her or burying her alive popped in her head.

"Don't you ever apologize to me!" Draco picked up a heavy silver knick knack from his nightstand and threw it at the wall. "I said stop!"

"I'm sorry! I'm scared!" Hermione whimpered and brought her knees to her chest again.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "You do realize that if I was going to rape you I would have done it by now."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "But your father! What is he going to do to me?"

Draco shrugged and lay back down. "We don't need to talk about that right now."

Hermione wiped her eyes again and pleaded. "Oh please Malfoy! Please tell me what he's going to do to me! I'm terrified!"

Draco scoffed and sat up. "That's sort of the idea Granger." He grabbed the blanket and walked over to her. "Look, you don't need to know anything else other than I don't plan on laying one finger on you. So you can stop this crying business because it's making me go insane. The last thing I need is a whimpering mudblood in my room. Here take this." He handed her the blanket and pointed at the desk. "The tray will be cleared by the house elf full or empty in twenty minutes so I suggest you eat while you can."

Hermione wrapped the blanket around herself as she stood and nodded. She sat down at the desk and nibbled at her food. She turned around every other minute just to keep Draco in her sights. She still didn't trust him. He grabbed a ball that resembled a snitch from inside his nightstand and began tossing it in the air as he lay on his bed. Just as Hermione realized she couldn't eat another bite, the food tray disappeared from the desk. She sat there and stared blankly at the wall wondering what on earth she should do now.

_Say something to him…Maybe he'll help me? _She whirled the chair around to face him and flinched as he was standing right in front of her. But he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the door and appeared to be listening to something. Suddenly, he grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her against the wall. "But I thought you said-"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled as he placed his hand forcefully over her mouth. Her head slammed against the wall just then and she whimpered out in pain. He thrust himself against her as the door opened.

"At it again are you? Well your Mum wanted to say goodnight. Come down when you're finished son. No rush." The door closed and Draco backed away from her and crossed his arms uncomfortably.

Hermione didn't look up at him but rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly. "Are you-did your head?….I'll get some ice." Draco left the room and returned in less than a minute with a white cloth wrapped around a small amount of ice. He held it out and Hermione took it with a confused expression. "That should prevent the swelling."

She nodded and walked back over the corner and sat on the floor. Putting the situation at hand aside, Hermione was beginning to feel quite unnerved with his behavior. One minute he's yelling, the next throwing her against the wall, and then bringing her ice. She was completely confused. She yawned after a few minutes and stretched her muscles timidly. Draco noticed and cleared his throat. "If you're tired you should get in the bed."

"I'll stay right here thanks." She said without making eye contact.

"You don't understand Granger. You need to be in the bed."

"I am not going to sleep in the same bed as you Malfoy! You must have lost your mind!" She yelled as she threw the ice filled cloth at him.

He ducked out of the way and yelled back. "You don't have a choice so either get in that bed on your own accord or I'll carry you to it kicking and screaming! Do you want to be bound again?"

Hermione sighed and spoke more quietly. "No…No I don't. I'll go myself."

"Thank Merlin." He sighed as he watched her sit down on the bed. She scooted to the far end and turned her back on him as he slid in as well. He turned out the light and shifted from side to side. "Do you really have to do that?"

Hermione was baffled. "Do what?"

"Breathe so loud. That will keep me up all night." Draco said as he yawned.

Hermione scoffed as she rolled onto her back. "Why don't you just kill me then?…That will take care of the breathing problem won't it?" She began to sob loudly as her shoulders trembled.

Draco sat up and shook his head at her cries. "Why would you say something like that knowing what kind of situation you're in? Are you cracking up?"

Hermione sat up as well and cried out. "I haven't a clue what situation I'm in Malfoy! You won't tell me anything! All I know is that you were probably supposed to rape me and have chosen not to for whatever reason. But you won't tell me what your Father's role is in all of this. Please tell me something Malfoy! What's going to happen to me? I'm terrified."

"It's time to go to sleep. Is that enough information for you Granger?" Suddenly the door began to open and Draco jumped on top of her. She struggled under his weight but didn't make a sound. "What is it Father?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you were still….Well I was thinking I would borrow her for a moment." Lucius said in the darkness.

Hermione dug her fingernails into Draco's arms in fear causing him to twitch slightly. He cleared his throat nervously but then spoke in a casual tone. "You may want to pass for now Father. She's a bit of a mess. She might be alright by tomorrow. I'll try and give her a short rest."

"Yes that would be wise. Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Father." As the door closed Hermione sighed in relief. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He whispered as he finally he rolled off her.

Draco turned on the light and began pacing the room with his fists clenched. He started to mutter to himself again as Hermione watched him walk back and forth. She swallowed hard as she sat up again. "He wants his-he wants his turn with me?"

Draco stopped suddenly and shrugged. "Very perceptive Granger." He sunk on the bed staring at her and mumbled. "Get some sleep will you?"

Hermione lay down but didn't remove her eyes from his. "How can I sleep knowing that I'm to be raped by your Father tomorrow? And you're the one who suggested it!"

Draco threw his hands up in shock. "Oh so I should have let him do it tonight then?" He cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled. "Hey Father! Granger says she's ready!"

Hermione screamed and dove under the covers and shouted. "Oh my God what are you doing?"

"Relax Granger, he can't hear me. Remember the silencing charm?" Draco said as he crawled back into bed.

She pulled the blanket down slightly to the bridge of her nose revealing her tear filled eyes. "You've been planning this! Both of you! You were following me in Diagon Alley today! That's why you detained me at the candy store. You were waiting for the perfect moment! You're a terrible person Malfoy!" Hermione covered her eyes as she cried.

Draco grunted in anger and pulled at the blanket. "Always thinking you're so smart! Well you're wrong Granger! I haven't been planning anything other than a way to get around this stupid game my Father is playing! If you want the truth, I'll tell you then. I knew my Father was planning on kidnapping someone. He told me about it a week ago. I had to go along with it Granger! Sure I wanted to tell him that I'm the last person that needs to kidnap a girl but what would be the point? He wanted to play his sick little game and get me to follow in his footsteps."

"But why me? You hate me! Why would you kidnap the one person you despise?" Hermione moved closer to him as she asked her questions desperately.

"It wasn't supposed to be you Granger. I didn't want to kidnap anyone the least of all you. I meant what I said earlier today. You were the last person I wanted to terrorize but I knew my Father had you in mind."

"But why? I'm a mudblood! Isn't it against your ways to be with a mudblood? Don't the purebloods look down upon such a thing?" Hermione wiped her eyes as she began to calm down. Talking to him about was actually making her pouding heart slow down.

"They only look down upon things they're aware of. He has no intention of letting you utter a word of this."

"Oh God he's going to kill me!" Hermione yelped.

"Wrong again Granger….That's not the plan."

"Then what? What else could he do to keep me quiet?"

"Use a memory charm. You won't remember a thing." Draco said as he appeared to be bracing himself for her wrath.

"WHAT? He can't!"

"Well, he won't. I'm to do it when we're through." Draco said and shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione sniffled. "Well then I guess I've always been right about you Malfoy. You are a horrible person."

Draco scoffed. "No better yet I should let you live with that memory for the rest of your life. Look Granger, I've put a lot of thought into this and if by some chance he does find the time to-to-to you know….At least you won't have any memory of it."

Hermione scooted herself to the edge of the bed and slouched as she spoke quietly. "I don't understand any of this. You and your father could have any woman you wanted. Why would you kidnap and rape the one person you both think is filth?"

Draco slid down and sat next to her. "Does it really matter? Do you really need to know? Even if I do tell you, you're not going to remember anything I said."

Without turning to face him Hermione wiped her eyes and stood up straighter. "I still want to know."


	9. Beautiful

**A/N-Tying up lose ends is a scary thing! I hope I didn't leave anything critical out of this chapter! If I did and I can't work it into the next chapter, I'll leave an author's note. Loving you guys!**

Chapter Nine

Beautiful

Draco sighed and turned his back to her speaking nervously. "It's because he thinks he's discovered something about me. He's been considering what to do about it for a while now and thinks that by doing this I will get it out of my system. Him getting his turn with you is just an added bonus I expect."

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about? Nothing you just said makes any sense. What does he think he's discovered? And what could it possibly have to do with me?"

Draco whispered softly. "He seems to think he knows why I treat you the way I do."

Hermione became frustrated and tugged at his arm to turn him around. "What does that have to do with anything? Everyone knows why! You hate mudbloods, you hate my two best friends, and you hate me! Is your father so daft that he's only just figured that out?"

Draco chuckled but wouldn't turn around. "Well yes he is daft, and he only just figured something out, but it wasn't that."

"Then what is it? Why is he so determined to hurt me?" Hermione yelled.

Draco turned to look at her but shifted his eyes onto her hands quickly. "I told you Granger….He thinks he knows how I feel….About you….And he's determined to get it out of my system before next term."

Hermione opened her mouth to yell in confusion again, but them a flicker of the truth shot in her mind. "Oh…You?…" Then she shook away the thought furiously. "Right! Yes that's a great answer! Your father thinks he's discovered that you are madly in love with a mudblood, and thought it best for you to have your way with me quickly as to not postpone your marriage to a pureblood! Brilliant! Yes, all those times you've looked at me in disgust and called me terrible names was just an act to hide your true feelings!"

Draco stood and resumed his pacing. "You are completely annoying you know that? Everything about you makes me sick!"

Hermione faked a laugh as she watched him pace. "What you're not going to try and convince me that it's true Malfoy? You're not going to profess your new found love for mudbloods?

Draco glared at her and clenched his teeth as he spoke. "That's exactly why I hate you Granger!" He flopped down on the bed in frustration.

"This is just wonderful! Not only do I have to wait in fear to be raped by your father, I have to listen to this rubbish! He knows how you feel about me! Ha! You say you've been trying to find a way around his sick and twisted game? How exactly? Trying to make me think of you as a victim in this with me? You're enjoying this aren't you Malfoy? You finally get to see the mudblood cruelly and viciously damaged."

"Are you deaf? I didn't want this to happen! Don't you remember what happened today? You think my detaining you in the candy shop was all part of the plan? I was trying to block your way so you wouldn't bump right into my father! I was hoping he hadn't seen you! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE BOOKSTORE GRANGER! YOU'RE ALWAYS AT THE BOOKSTORE!" Draco lowered his voice but ran his hands furiously over his face. "You're parents are dentists Granger. The last place I ever thought I'd find you was in a candy store. But sure enough, there you were as stubborn as ever. Alone and vulnerable. God, you're so thickheaded sometimes! Why would you of all people go anywhere alone?"

"I have every right to go shopping alone!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed a pillow and headed back to the corner.

Draco sighed in frustration as he sat up. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Getting away from you-you evil, lying, cruel, pigheaded, no good, snaky little ferret!" Hermione screamed as she whipped her body around to face the wall in a huff with her arms crossed.

Draco bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming terrible things back at her. He threw himself back onto his pillow and whispered. "Fine then. Good luck when he comes to check on us in the middle of the night."

Hermione didn't turn around as she spoke in a curious tone. "Check on us?"

"Yes Granger. Why do you think I was forcing you to sleep in the bed? Do you honestly think I was trying to put the moves on you or something?" He said as he pulled his comforter up to his chest.

Hermione stammered as she turned around. "Well no…I-I just thought that you-"

"Once again, you're wrong Granger. If my Father comes in here and finds you alone in the corner, that's it. He'll take you somewhere and do things to you that _I _can't even imagine." Draco shrugged and spoke indifferently as he turned out the light. "Ah well, it's bound to happen anyways isn't it? Better to get it over with then torture yourself over what's to come. Good luck Granger." Draco suddenly felt her crawling back into the bed silently. He stifled a smile as he pulled back the covers for her.

As she settled herself back down, Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at her wrist. "What are you doing?" She shot up and tried to jerk her arm away but it was too late.

Draco then pointed his wand at his own wrist. A magical stream of red light wrapped around their wrists binding them together tightly. "Just in case I don't happen to wake up. Sometimes I'm a deep sleeper. He can't take you if we're bound together."

"Oh." She said uncomfortably as she inspected their wrists carefully. Her eyes trailed up to his and they locked for a few moments through the darkness. Hermione had no intention of actually saying it but he understood all the same. She was grateful and he knew it. A thank you was unnecessary. They lay in silence for hours. Hermione finally dosed off to sleep but was awakened a few times as Draco's door opened and shut throughout the night. Obviously Lucius was growing impatient.

The next morning Hermione was awakened by a thumping sound against the wall. As she blinked and rubbed her eyes, she caught sight of Draco sitting at his desk tossing the snitch like ball against the wall and catching it repeatedly. She sat up and yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

Draco scoffed as he stretched. "Like I really kept track Granger."

Hermione nodded but then gasped. "My parents are going to be worried sick about me!"

Draco shook his head as he caught the ball. "No Granger, they won't."

Hermione cried out. "What have you done with them Malfoy?"

Draco raised his arms innocently. "I haven't done anything with them! My Father sent them a phony letter saying you had been summoned by Dumbledore to report to school a few days early. Some kind of Head Girl mumbo jumbo."

Hermione lowered her head into her hands. "He thinks of everything doesn't he?"

Just then Lucius stormed through the door furiously crumpling a piece of parchment in his hand. Hermione pulled the covers up to her eyes and peered at him in fright. Draco casually walked over to the bed and sat next to her as he cleared his throat. "What is it Father?"

Lucius looked at Hermione in hatred and then returned his gaze on his son. "I've been requested by the ministry to attend some sort of inquiry held by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures this morning! It's to be held in America! Someplace called-" Lucius eyed the parchment in his hand and squinted as he read. "Someplace called San Francisco. I'm to go inside a building that will have a large rainbow colored flag in front bearing the name Sidewinders. I'm to approach a large man wearing a pink bandana. It states that he'll be expecting me."

Draco stifled a smile as he forced a serious expression. "That's interesting….I wonder what it's about?"

Lucius began to pace around the room in frustration. "Probably something to do with Weasley and his absurd claim that I mistreat the house elves. Rubbish! I didn't plan on traveling this week. Remember that she cannot leave until the day after tomorrow. I should be back by then to assist with-I'll be back at that time." Lucius swept from the room and slammed the door.

Draco let out a huge amount of air and threw himself back on the bed. His head hit Hermione's shins and he moved away quickly. "Sorry. Oh, don't move." He pointed his wand at her shirt and then her skirt. The clothes returned to their original state as if they had never been ripped.

Hermione spoke quietly as she smoothed out her skirt. "Our ministry doesn't have headquarters in America…."

Draco smirked. "For once Granger, you're right."

"Then what was the meaning of that letter?" Hermione asked inquiringly. Draco shrugged as he continued to smirk. "You? You wrote it? Weren't you afraid that your Father would know you wrote it? I mean it was full of rubbish Malfoy! San Francisco? A pink bandana? I've heard of places like that."

Draco chuckled. "My Father is actually quite intelligent except when it comes to things he knows he's guilty of. I knew he'd believe the ministry was requesting an inquiry. I knew he'd only see all that added rubbish as nothing of concern. He's completely blinded by the fear of getting caught. The idea sort of came to me last night. I happen to think it was brilliant."

Hermione smiled at him but then looked away quickly. "It_ was_ brilliant."

Draco gave a baffled look but then cleared his throat quickly. "Well now that he's gone and you can't leave until-"

"Why can't I leave? You said yourself, he's gone." Hermione said desperately.

Draco grabbed the snitch and started tossing it in the air again. "He placed a charm on the house. You can't leave until the day after tomorrow. Remember, he thinks I'm busy getting something out of my system? Apparently he thinks that'll take a few days." Draco said in an overly casual tone.

"Oh…right." Hermione sighed and looked around the room. "Am I to stay in here until then?"

Draco caught the snitch and stood as he stretched. "It's probably best." He stroked his chin in thought. "Well maybe not. Oh, there's breakfast on the tray. I'll be right back." He left the room as Hermione sat at the desk and took small bites of her breakfast.

Draco returned a few moments later with a relieved expression. He seemed almost cheerful. "My Mum's gone shopping. She'll be gone for hours."

Hermione nodded. "And?"

Draco looked down shyly. "Did you want to see the rest of the house?"

Hermione choked on her toast and grabbed for her juice. "What?"

Draco shrugged. "Well it might be nice for you to get out of this room for a while. You must be dying to get out of here."

Hermione looked at him curiously. His entire demeanor had changed. "If it's alright?"

"It is." He said quickly and opened the door. Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin and followed him out of the room with overwhelming confusion.

Draco stopped suddenly as they stepped into the hallway. "I'm uh not much of a tour guide so I just thought I could take you somewhere. Someplace I'm certain you'll like."

Hermione blinked rapidly but then smiled. "Okay?"

Draco replied quietly as he stifled a grin. "Okay then. Let's go."

She followed him through the long hallway and down the stairs. He led her to the left and down another long hallway stopping abruptly. "I uh know how much you love to read so I thought you might want to see this. Well if you don't that's fine but I just thought this would be the best place to keep your mind off things…Not that you'll be able to keep your mind off what's going on, but I just thought there may be a few in here you've never seen before."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "Malfoy, what is it?" Draco looked down at her hand and smiled. Hermione spoke again. "Malfoy?"

"Uh right. Here it is." He opened the double doors they had just stopped in front of. He beckoned Hermione in with a grin. She gasped as she stepped in. It was the library and it was magnificent.

"Malfoy! It's just wonderful. I've never seen such a marvelous personal library before! Look at all the books." She turned around in the middle of the circular room and took in the sight of the hundreds of rows of books from the ground to the ceiling. There were several squishy chairs and a large roaring fire in the middle.

Draco leaned against a bookcase with a satisfied expression. He glanced at a lantern hanging next to him and nodded as he looked back at her. "I knew you'd like it."

Hermione began to run her finger along the shelves curiously. "Wow."

Draco smiled widely and watched her take in the surroundings. "Like I said Granger, there may be a few in here you've never seen before. I'm sure you've read everything in the Hogwarts library at least twice."

Hermione laughed as she continued to walk around. "Can I say something?"

Draco crossed his arms and chuckled as she glanced at him. "Have you ever asked permission to run that mouth of yours before?"

Hermione smiled as she walked towards him. "Well no but, I just don't want to be rude."

Draco snorted as she stopped in front of him. He looked down at her with a smirk. "You're being held captive at my house and you're worried about being rude?"

Hermione blushed as she looked up at him. "That does sound a bit silly doesn't it?" She was distracted by the soothing sound of the lantern burning fuel as it hung next to where Draco was standing.

Draco cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of her face. "Malfoy to Granger!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Well, I'm just surprised. There aren't many books on dark magic in here. That's odd to me."

Draco shrugged. "What's so odd about it? My Father never sets foot in here. My Mum spends a lot of her free time reading. She loves to read. Mostly sickening romance novels."

Hermione laughed. "That's wonderful. I would never have guessed that your Mum-uh never mind."

"Go on Granger." Draco smirked.

Hermione shut her eyes and sighed. "I just never would have guessed that _your_ Mum would love to read…Romance novels? I guess I just assumed she would be just like-"

"My Father? No, she doesn't really involve herself in his activities. She stays out of all that. Not really her cup of tea you know?" Draco said as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"So your Mum isn't a-"

"No Granger, she isn't." Draco said defensively.

Hermione smiled. "I'd like to say that it's wonderful but I'm not sure it would be appropriate."

Draco shrugged. "Say whatever you want Granger. It doesn't matter. I'm going to go take care of a few things. I'll be back shortly. The door will be charmed….Just in case you were wondering." He headed for the double doors but then turned around slowly. "Oh and Granger? I meant what I said earlier, there's no way for you to leave until the day after tomorrow. Don't bother trying. You'll only get hurt."

Hermione nodded as he closed the doors behind him. _What in God's name is going on? Draco Malfoy is protecting me from his Father? He had a chance to rape me and didn't? He has me at his mercy and instead of taking advantage…He brings me to his library? I'm so confused! _Hermione plopped down on one of the chairs and looked around the room. _He's not even acting the same. Last night he seemed somewhat normal but today, a completely different person. _She began to massage her temples as her thoughts scrambled. _If only Harry and Ron could see how he was acting. It will blow their minds when I tell them…………I won't be able to. He's going to obliviate it all away._

Hermione stood with her arms crossed and walked around the library as she thought. _What if Malfoy's actually a good person deep down and hides it from the world because of his Father? Oh yes, and I'm really a pureblood. Rubbish! Well I might as well pass the time. _Hermione started grabbing books at random until her arms were full. _These should last me a few hours. _She slammed the stack of books onto the table and started flipping through pages absentmindedly. _I can't read right now! I can't even think clearly. _She pushed the stack of books over in frustration causing one to slam on the ground.

She sighed and bent over to pick it up but then raised an eyebrow at the title. _Reminiscence? _Hermione flipped through the pages of the blue and silver colored book curiously. She looked at the contents page that listed several different chapters ranging any where from Advanced Dream Interpretation, Making Memories Remain, Visions of Inquiry, and Occlumency.

Hermione tapped her finger at the second chapter as her stomach dropped. _Impossible! What are the chances? Oh please be what I think it is!_ She turned to the second chapter as butterflies formed in her stomach. As she began to read her palms felt sweaty and her toes began to tingle. She was far past nervous, she was completely terrified. _What if this book can help me fight the spell? _Just then her eyes scoped out a passage on the Obliviation Charm.

_The obliviation charm although powerful, can be repelled. If resisted properly, the victim can recover the memories that the caster attempted to erase. In order to repel the charm, the victim must strongly focus on something of significance or the catalyst of the events to be remembered, just before the spell is cast. The victim must then cast the non-verbal spell 'Preservio'. This focus will then form a mental bind around the memories until they are released. See Vision's of Inquiry to release these memories. _

Hermione flipped to that Chapter but then shook her head. _I won't need that yet. But I better make a note of it. _She turned back to the second chapter and wrote page 73 at the bottom of the page.

Hermione re-read how to repel the charm and stroked her chin as she thought. _Something of significance? A catalyst? What's more of a catalyst than Draco Malfoy himself? If I focus on remembering him, than surely I'll remember how different he's acting. I'd remember that he actually prevented something terrible happening to me……So far that is. And then I could turn in his Father……Hmmm. _Just then, she heard the double doors opening and looked back at them frightfully. She hastily scribbled above the paragraph that explained how to repel the charm: Remember Him!

Draco walked in as Hermione slammed the book shut. "What have you got there Granger?"

Hermione pulled the book closely to her chest and shrugged. "Eh, it's a romance novel. I just love them."

Draco looked at her with a baffled expression as he took the book from her. "You do? I would have never thought. Reminiscence eh? Sounds awfully mushy and boring if you ask me."

Hermione smiled shyly. "It is…May I take it back with me? To your room? I wouldn't mind finishing it."

Draco shrugged as he sat on the table and handed the book back to her. "Whatever you want Granger." He began to swing his legs back and forth as he stared at her. _Good Lord! Why is he looking at me like that? _

"Ummm…Malfoy?"

Draco seemed entranced with her eyes and answered slowly. "Yeeees?" He suddenly shook his head and cleared his throat. "I mean what?"

Hermione blushed. "What on earth is going on with you?"

Draco looked at her with a smirk. "What do you mean? Nothing?"

Hermione stood in front of him causing his legs to stop swinging. She was eye level with him and watched as he eyed her pleasingly. He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow as he grinned. Hermione scoffed placing her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?"

Draco chuckled and crossed his arms. "Just looking at you."

"Well stop." Hermione demanded.

"No." Draco said casually as he gave her another once over.

"Ugh! Stop it Malfoy!"

"Why Granger?"

"Because you're making me feel uncomfortable." Hermione said as her cheeks turned pink.

Draco toppled over in laughter. "Oh come on, Pothead and Weaselby look at you like that all the time!"

Hermione gasped. "No they don't."

"Uh yeah they do Granger! You think just because they're your friends they don't notice how you look in skirt? Every time you turn around and walk away from them they're looking at you. Just like I'm looking at you right now." Draco bit his lip and nodded. "I'm shocked you've never noticed."

Hermione pushed his shoulder and yelled. "They do not! They're my friends! Friends aren't supposed to do that!"

Draco leaned forward. "And I'm your enemy Granger; does that mean I'm allowed?"

"Well-I…I don't know!"

"Let me ask you a question Granger…Now, answer honestly. Who _is _allowed to look at you like that?"

Hermione crossed her arms furiously and turned her back on him. "No one! I-oh I don't know!"

Draco chuckled behind her. "News flash Granger! Everyone looks at you like that. You're just too wrapped up in your books to notice. I guess that's why you've never really had a boyfriend. You don't even know boys exist."

Hermione whipped around to retort but then gasped when she realized Draco had been enjoying the view of her bum the entire time. "Stop that!"

She smacked his arm as Draco toppled over in laughter again. He looked up and wiped his eyes. "Aww, is the show over? I'll have to keep talking next time. I might get a longer look."

"You're unbelievable!" Hermione stifled a smile and plopped down in a chair. "I hate you."

Draco hopped off the table and kneeled in front of her. He rested his forearms on her knees. "I know you do Granger. I'm sorry." Hermione leaned back in shock. "I shouldn't be tormenting you at a time like this. I just wanted you to know that-well I just wanted to-never mind."

Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Malfoy, did you just apologize for being an idiot?"

Draco laughed loudly. "Well not exactly. But yes, I did apologize. The last thing you need right now is teasing from me."

Hermione reached down and gripped his forearms tightly. "Okay stop right there. What is going on? Why are you acting like a completely different person?"

Draco shrugged as he eyed her hands. "I'm not different…You have beautiful hands Granger."

Hermione pulled away and gasped. "Oh come off it! If that's not different than I'm a death eater! You just told _me_, the mudblood that I have beautiful hands!"

"Well you do. I've always noticed in Potions-" Draco grabbed her hands and inspected them. "when you chop the ingredients and then touch the pages of your book to see what comes next."

Hermione's face grew hot. Her fingers began to tingle. "You're not serious…You're not."

"I'm not? I could tell you your entire daily routine in Potions. First, you jot down notes from the chalkboard. As if they're going to disappear or something. When you collect the ingredients, you always read the label twice to ensure you've picked the right ones. Then you set them out on your table in order with all the labels facing the same direction. You always count them. You review your notes and then your text book." Draco sighed as he smiled. "You wrap your hair in a bun and stick your wand down the middle of it. You always have a serious look of concentration at that point that doesn't fade until the potion's finished….I like that face. Then you begin to chop the ingredients carefully. You run your finger down the text book and your page of notes after each ingredient is chopped. There's a certain way you stir the potion…I can't describe it and it's almost intoxicating. It might be the way you hold the ladle or the way you nibble on your bottom lip when you do it. I don't know but its one of my favorite parts of class. Once your potion is brewing you go and fix Longbottom's and check in with Pothead and Weaselby. After that you usually read or do your other homework."

Hermione raised her hand to her gaping mouth. Draco smiled as he looked at it causing her to shove it between her bum and the chair, along with the other hand. He laughed again and bit his lip. "Alright, I won't look at your hands anymore."

Hermione nodded as her face grew even hotter. She could feel her heart rising into her throat. "Malfoy…Why do you know my routine? How? I've never seen you watch me."

"There's a lot you don't see Granger. You didn't even know your two best friends check you out every minute they get. You don't even see how beautiful you are."

Hermione's lip quivered and she looked away. "Why would you say something like that? Haven't you done enough evil things to me already?"

Draco was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, I can handle being called a filthy mud blood! But for you to toy with me like this is just cruel." Hermione's eyes poured over with tears. "You're a horrible person."

Draco pulled her chin toward him. "Wait a minute! I'm not toying with you. I'm telling you the truth Granger! Why is you being beautiful so hard for you to believe?"

Hermione pushed his hand away and spoke hoarsely. "Because it's not true! Because you're the first person who's ever said that to me! I know how I look Malfoy, and I've accepted it. But for you to do this to me knowing how terrified I am is just vicious. Kick me while I'm down why don't you?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Granger, you're the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Not to mention the smartest."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands and began to sob. "Stop it. Please Malfoy! I can't take anymore."

Draco sighed and stood. "I swear to you that I'm telling the truth. I think you're beautiful Granger. But I guess you don't believe me." He placed his hands in his pockets and began to pace. "It's my own fault you don't believe me. All those years of insults. I had to do it alright! I had to!"

Hermione sniffled and looked at him in shock. He dropped to his knees in front of her with a look of desperation. He grasped her hands and held them to his heart. "I'm sorry for who I've been. I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You never deserved any of it."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco covered it gently with his hand. "I'm not done. I was horrible to you because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was cruel because I was afraid if I wasn't, you'd see right through me. I was afraid you'd figure out how I truly felt about you."

Hermione was breathing heavily as she whispered. "How do you-how _do you _feel about me?"

Draco smiled shyly. "Isn't it obvious? I-------**Everything went black. Hermione could hear someone calling her name over and over.**


	10. Dragon Heart Forgotten

**A/N-What? Are you guys like angry about something? You don't like cliffhangers? Hmpf! Oh, I'm having a bit of trouble with chapter eleven. I've only got four pages written and I'm shooting for the usual twelve. But have no fear readers! You can count on me! If you don't get an update tomorrow its not that I have writer's block, it's just that the story needs to move along and I want to make the transition realistic. You have no clue what I'm talking about! Lalalalalala! Quote me babies!**

Chapter Ten

Dragon Heart Forgotten

"Hermione? Hermione wake up!" Harry said as he shook her gently.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly. "H-Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry sat down next to her on the bed. "We came to check on you."

Hermione sat up and yawned. She noticed Harry and Ron looking at her…Just as Draco had described. She suddenly gasped as she grabbed for her blanket and covered up. _I had to choose a time like this to wear these clothes! _Hermione was wearing the pink tank top and high cut shorts. She hadn't expected company and her room had been quite warm earlier. "Why? Why would you need to check on me?"

Hermione noticed Ron and Harry's eyes dart away uncomfortably. Ron was sitting at her desk and waved her book in the air. "Why don't you explain this first Mione?"

Hermione leapt out of her bed and swiped the book from Ron. "How dare you go through my personal things!"

Harry walked over to Hermione with a curious expression. "What did you expect us to do? We come in here and find you sleeping and muttering things about Malfoy. We see this book and find that you've set your bookmark on a page that instructs you on revealing lost memories. Memories lost by an obliviation charm!"

Ron stood and kicked her chair. "What's going on Mione? And why haven't you come to us about this? I thought we were your best friends? You haven't been the same lately! You've become quiet and sad. Why?"

Hermione held the book tightly to her chest and cried out. "It's none of your business! You wouldn't understand! Now get out! Both of you!"

"No! Not until you tell us what the hell is going on!" Harry yelled.

Hermione heard a soft knock at the door. "What now?" Hermione walked over to it and swung it open furiously.

Draco was standing there smirking curiously. He glanced over at Ron and Harry and then down at Hermione. His eyes trailed up and down her body quickly as he grinned. "Trouble in paradise?"

"The only trouble is you not keeping control of your eyes Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth.

Draco chuckled. "You're not doing such a good job yourself there Weasley."

Hermione whipped her head around at Ron who was in fact staring at her. He looked away quickly and snorted. "Right."

Hermione looked back at Draco trying to stop her cheeks from turning pink. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "I just wondered where all the shouting was coming from. I'm usually involved when you're screaming."

"You bastard!" Harry yelled and charged at him.

"Harry no! That's not what he meant! He and I have been fighting a lot lately! Harry stop!" Hermione barely restrained him as Draco chuckled in his face.

"Too quick to jump to conclusions Potter! I haven't tainted your precious little mudblood. She's still innocent…Unfortunately." Draco said as he looked at Hermione's clothes longingly. "Nice outfit Granger…But I strongly suggest you don't wear it again. I may not be able to restrain myself if I see you in it and your precious friends aren't here to protect you."

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and gestured for him to step to the side. He looked Draco in the eye with a slight grin. "You touch her, you die. As a matter of fact, if you come any where near her, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Hermione is too good for you."

Draco laughed loudly and then looked at Hermione flirtatiously. "You mean you don't want me to do this?" He grabbed the strap of her tank top and snapped it against her skin.

Ron and Harry both charged him through the door and tackled him onto the couch in the common room. "Ronald! Harry stop!" Harry had Draco in a head lock but Draco some how punched Ron harsh in the chest. Hermione ran to her room and grabbed her wand. When she got back Draco was on top of Harry punching his face while Ron was kicking him and trying to pull him off. "Malfoy stop it!" Hermione yelled as she raised her wand.

Ron finally pulled Draco off and threw him against the wall. Draco socked him in the chin and Ron swung back hitting him in the cheek. Hermione screamed. "Stupefy!"

They both went still as Harry stood and brushed off his clothes. "Remove the charm Hermione! This is a fair fight!"

"Two against one? How is that fair?" Hermione went into bathroom quickly. She returned with wet towels and removed the charm. She handed one to each of them. Ron and Harry sat on the same couch as Hermione kneeled next to Draco. "Are you alright?"

"Why in bloody hell are you asking him if he's alright? What about us?" Ron yelled.

Hermione walked over to Ron and pointed her finger in his face. "You attacked him! Two against one! And _he's_ the one in Slytherin! I'm completely disappointed in both of you! He did it to get under your skin! And it worked!"

Harry and Ron crossed their arms in a huff. Draco stood,handing the towel that now had blood stains on it, back to Hermione. He looked over at Ron and smirked. "Nice right hook you got there Weasley." He rubbed his neck. "And you almost made me pass out Potter." Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks at each other.

Draco leaned on the arm of the couch that Hermione had just sat at. "Look you idiots, I'm not after your stupid friend. As a matter of fact, I want nothing to do with her." Hermione looked at Draco with a hurt expression but then looked away quickly. Draco sighed as he stroked his jaw. "We can play this charade for the rest of the year but to be honest with you, I've got more important things to do. Granger knows I have no intention of coming near her. If you ask me, we're getting a bit old for this."

Harry stood and walked over to Draco. "You're right Malfoy, we are getting too old for this. As a matter of fact, we do have more important things to do. Such as preparing for the day we can take you and your sorry excuse for a Father down."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

Draco waved it off as he stood. His voice sounded eerily like his Father's. "You don't really think that a mere insult is going to make me act as childish as you and your little boyfriend did just now do you? I'm a patient person Potter. Our time will come. You can prepare yourself all you want. The fact remains, that I will not be taken down by you. If the mudblood wouldn't have broken it up, you would both be dead right now…I can promise you that."

"Oh really?" Ron stood and raised his arms in the air. "I'd like to test that theory! Let's see if he's a man of his word Harry. Hermione! Get in your room!"

"What?" She stood in terror. "No! I am not going to just sit here and watch you all kill yourselves over something stupid!"

Harry pointed at her door. "You're not going to watch…You'll be in your room. Now go!"

"NO!" Hermione ran up to Ron and cried desperately. "Ron please! This is stupid! This is over the strap of my tank top for God's sake!"

Ron kept his eyes focused on Draco's. "No Hermione…It isn't. It's so much more than that."

Hermione ran over to Harry. "Please Harry! Don't do this. How are you going to defeat Voldemort when you're dead?"

Harry glanced down at her in shock. "Why in the hell would you think I would end up dead?"

Draco laughed from behind. "Sometimes Granger, you make it almost impossible to hate you. _You are _my favorite little mudblood."

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't speak to her like that!" Ron yelled and raised his wand.

Hermione screamed. "No!" She ran over to Draco and pleaded. "You have to stop this Draco! You're Head Boy!"

Draco smiled at her and spoke calmly as he took out his wand. "It's beyond silly little things like being Head Boy Granger. Your boyfriends and I need to finally end this all. Now be a good girl and go to your room. I'll let you know when it's over."

"NO!" She whipped around to face Ron and Harry while standing in front of Draco. "I won't let you do this!"

Ron yelled in frustration. "Hermione! You hate the little ferret anyways. Why do you even care? Do you even remember all the things he's done to you?"

Draco whispered into her ear menacingly. "Yeah Granger, remember me?"

Hermione turned to face him as she looked into his eyes. She cried silently as he looked down at her with a fading smile. "What is it Granger?" Draco said quietly. Hermione shook her head as tears overcame her. "You can't do this Malfoy. Please don't. They're my best friends."

Harry snorted. "Uh, Hermione? I don't think he really cares."

"Shut up Potter!" Draco said as he returned his wand to his robe.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Raise your wand!" Ron demanded in anger.

Draco shook his head and looked at Hermione as he replied. "No, Granger's right. Not today."

"What?" Harry said as he forced a laugh of disbelief.

Draco ignored Harry as he stepped closer to Hermione and spoke sternly. "You need to understand this Granger. This _will_ happen. All of this has to happen. It was the way things were meant to be." Hermione lowered her head as she continued to sob. Draco grabbed her chin forcing her to make eye contact. "You have no choice but to accept it Granger." He pointed at Harry and Ron but kept his eyes on her. "We're not all going to survive this. They've accepted it, why can't you?"

Draco left the common room and Hermione toppled to the floor crying out. Ron and Harry lowered their wands and walked over to her sighing loudly. They placed her arms over their shoulders. They led her back to her room and lay her on the bed. Hermione buried her face in her pillows and continued to cry. They both sat at the foot of her bed and waited silently.

Hermione finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She sat up and looked at her two best friends with concerned expressions. "So that's what this is all about." Harry said as he tugged at her foot.

"What?" Hermione sniffled.

"You're worried about everyone dying. You've been trying to convince Malfoy to switch sides haven't you?" Harry said as he picked up her book. "Are you trying to obliviate his memories or something?"

Hermione shrugged. _I guess that sounds better than the truth. _Ron sighed and lay next to Hermione. "Mione, you know you can't control what happens. Malfoy's right, we we're meant to fight against each other. You really should accept that."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I should."

Harry gestured for her to scoot closer to Ron as he lay on the other side of her. "I can't believe Malfoy lowered his wand because of you. That's unheard of."

Hermione sniffled again. "Maybe I sort of got through to him. Even if it means he's only waiting to fight you later."

Ron elbowed her side. "This is the last time I'm going to say this: Malfoys right, you shouldn't be wearing this outfit around him…As a matter of fact, you shouldn't wear it ever again."

Hermione laughed and crossed her arms. "For your information, I wasn't expecting _anyone_ to see me wearing it. I was…I was taking a nap."

Harry chuckled. "Now Ron, don't be too harsh. You can wear it if it's only us around Mione."

Hermione gasped and covered her face with her hands. "You two are terrible!"

"That's why you love us!" Ron said and fluffed his pillow. "Jesus Mione! You have like fifteen pillows on your bed!"

Hermione laughed and elbowed him back. "Don't complain!"

Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah Ron, you finally get into a girls bed and all you can do is talk about how many pillows she's got? Very smooth mate!"

"Sod off Harry!" Ron said sleepily as he yawned.

"Oh no you don't Ronald! Get out! Both of you! I'd like to finish my nap!" Hermione said as a touch of guilt crept into her gut. She stood and gestured for them to leave. _I can't believe it! They both just checked me out again! Malfoy was right!_

"Wait!" They stopped at her doorway as she yelled. "Please promise me something? Stay away from him…Just until schools out. I can't expect you to show him mercy in the real world where he'll be doing terrible things. But I'm begging you to leave it alone for now. He's not a death eater yet."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances but then nodded. "Your ferret's safe until graduation." Harry mumbled and they left the room.

Hermione sat down on her bed and sighed. A tear trailed down her face as she thought about all the memories she had just relived. _Malfoy was protecting me from his father. He was trying to keep me from even being kidnapped in the first place. He sent his father on some unbelievable trip so that he wouldn't rape me. He brought me to his library because he thought I would like it. _Hermione threw herself back on her bed. _He admitted that he was going to obliviate my memory………_Hermione held her hands in front of her face and smiled. _He thinks I have beautiful hands. He watches me in Potions. Draco Malfoy is a good person! _

Just as Hermione decided to cast the Recurio spell again she heard furious knocking on the shelf. She grabbed her robe and put it on as she ran out into the common room. She opened the book shelf and found a hysterical red head. "Ginny? What is it?"

"Oh Hermione, it's horrible! Come quick!" Ginny pulled her through the shelf and darted out into the corridor.

"Ginny! What's this about?" Hermione said as she ran behind her hastily ensuring her robe was properly closed.

They reached a crowd of students and heard shrieking and slapping coming from the middle. "Move out! All of you!" Hermione broke through the crowd and found Pansy on top of the poor little third year Hermione had confiscated the pictures from. "Get off her Parkinson!" Hermione pushed Pansy over and helped the girl whose face was dripping blood up. "Ginny take her to the hospital wing!"

"Of course. Come on. I've got you." Ginny led the whimpering girl away from the crowd quickly.

Hermione turned to Pansy and raised her wand. "Explain yourself."

Pansy brushed off her clothes with an arrogant grin. "No need. I do believe I see the Head Boy coming."

Hermione turned and noticed Draco hurrying towards them. "What's going on?"

"Oh Drakey poo! It was just horrible! That filthy third year was writing you some sort of love letter! But don't worry love, I was just about to destroy it! How dare she-"

Draco raised his hand in Pansy's face. "Do you mean to tell me that the girl with the bloody face, who's less than half your size, that I just passed whimpering with the Weasley girl is who you just attacked?"

Pansy smiled and swung her arms back and forth proudly. "Yep that's the one my Prince."

Draco slapped his hand onto his forehead in frustration. "Yeah she's a huge threat…God! You're a seventh year Pansy!"

"Yes…And?" Pansy said as she crossed her arms happily.

"Twenty points from Slytherin." Draco spat hatefully as he shook his head.

"What? You can't be serious!" Pansy shrieked. Several Slytherin's around her started yelling in protest. "You can't take points from your own house….Can he?" She asked a beaming Hermione.

"Yes Pansy, he can." Hermione said happily. Everyone but the Slytherin's walked away gossiping about Draco's out of character behavior.

"Draco! What's come over you?" Pansy demanded as the Slytherin's booed.

Draco scoffed and leaned against the wall confidently. "You really want to know? I'll tell you Pansy. I'm sick of dealing with your crap. You so preoccupied with picking on third years that you-_all of you _have forgotten what's really important."

Hermione was in shock. _Is Draco Malfoy about to tell the entire Slytherin class off? _She leaned against the wall opposite him and stared dreamily at what would surely be her favorite memory yet. Draco threw his shoulders back and began to pace as if addressing his Quidditch team. "Those of you in _certain_ families will understand. There are more critical things to be planning for." He pointed his finger around the group of students. "You all know what's coming! You all know the choices you have to make!" He smirked and winked at Blaise. "Some of us have already made them. It's easy to tell who's got there priorities straight around here."

He looked at Pansy in disgust. "You can't consume yourself in childish and pointless interactions with students from other houses! We've always been known for achieving what we want without regard for others. Am I right?" Draco cupped his hand to his ear and nodded as the Slytherin's muttered loudly in agreement. He held up his finger as he walked casually around the group. "We have one purpose….those of us from those _certain_ families were already enlightened with what's to come, and the part we will have to play. The rest of you will be informed shortly." Draco's voice turned an icy tone. "Though we all know what happens if we choose the wrong path, due to our overwhelming desire for power, I'm confident we'll end up on the same side." He looked around as some of them bore fearful expressions. "If not, good luck to you. You'll need it."

The Slytherin's were silent and staring at him proudly as if he were about to send them off to battle right at that moment. Crabbe whispered something to Draco and pointed in Hermione's direction. Draco chuckled and shook his head at Crabbe. "Don't worry about her Crabbe." He looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "She's been passing information to me for some time now. She's not as loyal to them as _she_ thinks she is. Granger's proven to be more valuable than she knows." Draco raised his voice to the shocked Slytherin's. "Which reminds me! I had quite an interesting encounter with Potter and Weasley earlier. I've decided to postpone their deaths until school lets out." Draco turned back to Hermione menacingly. "Wouldn't want to disrupt the school with the death of the chosen one now would we? Leave them to me or pay the consequences…Now off with you!"

The Slytherin's obeyed with laughter and whispers as they walked away. Draco nodded to his cronies as they walked away. He smirked at Hermione's dumbfounded expression. He walked up to her and was only an inch from her face. He whispered evilly. "Don't look so shocked Granger. You've always known who I am….You've always known what I'm capable of. Now I'm going to tell you one last time: Accept the inevitable. Acknowledge what will happen. If you don't, you'll only get yourself hurt."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him in disappointment and defeat. "I don't understand."

Draco bent down and picked up a piece of parchment. "Sure you do Granger. You just won't admit it. You understand perfectly well. Ah, here it is." Draco chuckled as he read it. He shook his head and handed Hermione the parchment with a frown. "Rubbish. Looks like all you did was make the girl obsess over me more. Good one."

Hermione folded the parchment and placed it in her pocket as she looked at him pleadingly. "But you're a good person Malfoy. You protected me."

Draco jerked his head in confusion. "What was that?"

_No! Don't tell him you know! _"I uh. All this time, the way you've acted…It's all been-"

"An act Granger. Which I must say you fell for beautifully."

Hermione shook her head. "Then why are you still doing what you can to make me accept it? If you are as evil as you say, then why do you care?"

Draco shrugged with a smirk. "Call it weakness, but I meant what I said earlier. You make it almost impossible to hate you. But it doesn't matter what or why things have happened between us. The fact remains that the day is coming where blood lines will truly matter. And I don't have to remind you where that leaves you….Do I?"

Hermione shook her head and slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you!"

Draco laughed. "I know." He swept away leaving Hermione crying into her hands. She wandered the corridors for a while but decided to head for her common room. The enthusiastic thumbs up and approving nods from passing Slytherin's was more than she could stomach. _He's turned me into a traitor. I think I'm going to vomit._

Hermione headed back for her room and lay on her bed. She grabbed her book and screamed as she threw it across the room. "None of it matters now!" She cried herself to sleep. Hermione skipped breakfast the next morning and sniffled as she walked into Potions. She felt relieved when Snape started class as she could now drown her thoughts in the potion.

As soon as Snape finished his lecture, she jotted down some notes from the chalkboard. She walked over to retrieve her ingredients and grabbed for the same eye of newt that Draco had reached for. Hermione glared at him and swiped it furiously from his hands. She double checked the label and heard him chuckle as he grabbed for another jar. She began to feel a little funny as she rechecked the labels of the ingredients she had obtained. _Is he watching me? _Hermione headed back for her table with her arms full of ingredients. She lined them up with the labels facing her and counted them. She quickly glanced at Draco who jerked his head down to his cauldron.

Hermione's face grew hot. _He is watching me! _She shook away the thought and reviewed her text book and notes before beginning. Just as she was ready to begin chopping she hastily wrapped her hair in a bun and stuck her wand through it. As she began chopping, she peeked up at Draco who again darted his eyes down. _Well how do you like that? _Now Hermione was on to him. _My hands…he loves my hands. _Hermione slid her finger up and down the text book but slower than usual. She glanced at Draco who was focused on her hand. Just to be sure she moved it up and down quickly. His eyes followed it the entire time. He had no idea she was looking right at him. After a while he shook his head and continued on with his potion.

_What on earth was that about? How can he look at me like that knowing what's to come? Is he confused or am I confused? One of us is definitely confused………Or maybe he's got it all figured out. He has to follow the path that was set out for him. But that path doesn't prevent him from being attracted to me? That's it! He's attracted to me! That's all this has been about! He's a stupid teenage boy who only likes the way I look. Of course it has to end at that! He's going to be captain of the death eaters! He can't be bothered with being infatuated with a mudblood. I've been a complete idiot._

Hermione began to stir her potion absentmindedly as she nibbled on her bottom lip in deep thought. She heard a loud clanging sound and looked Draco's way. She saw him red faced and picking up his ladle silently. No one dared laugh at him of course as they returned to their potions. Hermione continued to stir hers as he looked over at her. He glanced down at her hands and then looked at her lips. He shook his head and sighed in disappointment. _You know what you stupid ferret? You are weak! And I'm going to prove just how pathetic you are! _Hermione inspected her potion and nodded. She looked over at Neville who was doing surprisingly well.

She slowly made her way over to Draco's table. He was pretending not to notice her as he stirred the potion. Hermione leaned over in front of him as she looked into his cauldron. Draco looked her up and down with a curious expression. "Lost mudblood?"

Hermione spoke innocently as she took the ladle from him. "No. I'm not lost. I just thought you may need some help stirring your potion. You seemed to be having trouble controlling your ladle."

Draco's jaw dropped as Hermione reached across the table (brushing up against him of course) and picked up a jar. She looked at it and laughed sweetly. "Silly me. Wrong one." She reached again as her bum brushed up against his thigh….She could sense the tension as she picked up a different jar. She looked at it carefully and held it up to his face. She ran her finger slowly across the label. "You forgot to add the dragon heart."

Hermione chuckled to herself. "What's so funny Granger?" Draco whispered as he eyed her hands.

Hermione leaned in and whispered back. "Dragon heart. Sort of ironic isn't it?" Draco shrugged as he looked at her skirt. "Well you remembered to put in the dragon hide…but you forgot about the heart of the dragon. It's the most important ingredient yet you forgot about it."

Draco gave a perplexed expression. "So?"

"I guess it just makes sense that _you_ would forget that particular ingredient. You made sure that you added the hide, the thing that a dragon is most famous for. The way it _looks_. It's exterior. But the thing that is vital to a dragon's existence and survival, the heart was overlooked. You didn't seem to think it was important enough to remember. Its' similar to the way you live your life isn't it Malfoy?" Hermione said as she dropped the dragon heart into his potion.

Draco, thunderstruck and gaping, stammered as he spoke. "I-didn't-fffforget-it!" He cleared his throat and whispered as he blinked his eyes. "What are you getting at Granger? It's just a stupid heart."

Hermione shrugged as she handed the label back to him. "Exactly. Who needs it?" She walked back to her table with a grin.


	11. Weakness

**A/N-Bah! I'll be honest. This chapter could be so much better! Lack of time was a huge factor in this update. I also had quite a sticky situation with one of the memories! I almost forgot to include it which would have been a disaster. I had written seven pages where Draco reveals his feelings and then I went OH! Woops! So, I had to re-write how he ugh! Never mind! Don't worry about being polite. I know it sucks...The only part I liked about this chapter is the essay and the girl that wrote it. She's so loveable! Just like my reviewers! Especially Phantom of a Rose. I love you girl!**

Chapter Eleven

Weakness

After dinner Hermione walked into her dormitory and yawned. As she removed her robe she felt something in her robe. She pulled out the piece of parchment she had folded up the day before. _Poor little third year girl. I almost forgot about this._ Hermione opened the parchment and lay back on her bed to read it.

_My Prince Charming, Draco Malfoy_

_My first day at Hogwarts, three years ago was an intimidating one. Being muggle-born has never exactly made my life as a witch easy. I was certain that finally coming to this school would surely make me feel as if I belonged some where. I was wrong. As I walked down the train in search of a compartment, I was stopped by a rather large Slytherin girl who I later found out was Pansy Parkinson. She shoved me into her compartment and forced me to sit next to another large girl, Milicent Bulstrode. The girls took turns shoving me back and forth and then began practicing hexes on me._

_Just as I was about to pass out as I lay on the floor, a boy stepped in looking furious. He was tall, blonde, and very handsome. He yelled at the girls about having their priorities mixed up and scooped me up into his arms. He told them he was going to bring me to the Head Boy and Girl's compartment. The girls whined and protested but stopped as soon as he gave them a deadly look. He brought me into an empty compartment and sat me on the seat. He sat across from me looking very concerned. He asked if I was alright. I began to break down as I told him about all the fears I had about school and being a muggle-born._

_He smiled and shook his head mumbling something about irony. He said there were only two sides to be on in our world. He told me about wizards in our world who view lineage as the most important thing of all. He said there were wizards out there willing to kill people like me for no reason other than my blood. As I began to cry he stood and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled. I couldn't help myself……I smiled back. He told me that I needed to make a choice. I was going to let people like that ruin my life or rise against them. He said that he was a close friend of those girls that hexed me. _

_He told me that he was raised to believe the same as them. He was faced with making a choice as well. He wouldn't tell me what it was. He kept saying that it didn't matter which side any of us were on as long as we felt it was the right side and stood up for what we believed in. He sat there with me in that compartment until I stopped crying. He kissed my forehead and wished me luck at Hogwarts. Just before he left the compartment he told me to stick to my beliefs and not let anyone try and change them. He winked and closed the door._

_Ever since that day, I've tried to do what he said. I've stood up for myself and not let others influence my beliefs. Unfortunately, I've not been able to get him out of my head. I'm lucky enough to say that he remembers our short encounter in the compartment that day. He often winks at me or gives an encouraging nod when I pass him in the corridors. He won't speak to me but I know he's rooting for me all the same. It doesn't bother me; he has a dangerous path in front of him. He has to face things I barely understand._

_Pro's_

_I love his voice……He's Head Boy now so I get to hear him speak quite often. When he speaks, you can't help but want to do whatever he says. Thank goodness he's a gentleman. I love his smile……Even though his smiles are few and far between, they're genuine. Whenever I am lucky enough to see a smile I get this burst of energy wanting do anything possible to keep him from stopping. I love his walk……He looks as if nothing scares him. I wish I could be like that. I love to watch him fly. He makes it look so easy. I love the way he looks at the Head Girl. If she only knew how he felt about her. She's so lucky! _

_Con's_

_The side he's chosen._

_I was instructed to write this essay for the purpose of working out the Pro's and Con's of Draco Malfoy………Although it's an enormously unfortunate fact that he's chosen the dark side, it's not enough for me to stop secretly caring for him. _

_Rose Phantom_

_Ravenclaw, Third Year_

Hermione wiped her eyes and hugged the parchment to her chest. _I hate you Draco Malfoy! _Hermione ran to her bag and took out the heart shaped pictures and headed for the hospital wing. She opened the doors quietly and noticed Rose, the blonde third year Ravenclaw sleeping in a bed. Hermione sat at the chair next to her and placed the pictures on the table. She arranged them so that Rose would see them when she awoke. Hermione whispered. "Looks like you've got things all figured out. I've been such a mess over him. You've accepted the path he's chosen. You don't like it, but you've accepted it. Maybe I should finally do the same." Hermione smiled at the peacefully sleeping Ravenclaw. "You're a smart girl Rose…So much smarter than me."

Hermione noticed Madam Pomfrey doing some paperwork in her office so she went to speak to her. "Hello Madam Pomfrey."

"Hermione dear! What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, I was just checking on Rose. How is she doing?" Hermione asked as she fingered some jars on the shelf.

"Oh just fine dear. I'll release her in the morning. She's quite a spirited little thing." Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed at Rose. "Oh dear, another visitor? Will you let him know that visiting hours are over? Goodnight."

Hermione nodded but then gasped as she realized Draco was standing near Rose's bed. He noticed the pictures on the table and smirked. Hermione walked out of the office and cleared her throat. Draco's head shot up but then hung low. "Oh…What are _you_ doing here mudblood?"

Hermione smiled indifferently. "Just checking on a fellow muggle-born….You?"

Draco shrugged. "Same as you. Just checking on her. Pansy's an idiot."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you said that yesterday…Well in so many words."

Draco yawned. "Well seeing how she's alright, I'll be going."

"Wait! Don't you want her to know you stopped by? It would make her day." Hermione said quickly.

Draco shrugged. "You can tell her for me. I need to get some sleep."

"Goodnight Malfoy."

Draco scoffed as he left. "Right."

Hermione shook her head and headed for her dormitory. The next morning she preceded straight back to hospital wing. She was delighted to see Rose sitting up in her bed chatting with another blonde girl. Hermione didn't want to interrupt so she pretended to be looking for Madam Pomfrey.

She heard Rose grunt in frustration. "Are you just asking to get slapped Heather?"

The other blonde girl, Hermione assumed to be Heather, laughed loudly. "Well what do you expect me to say? How long have you had those pictures of the Head Boy?"

Rose crossed her arms in frustration. "It's none of your business!"

Heather wiped her eyes and raised her hands innocently. "Alright, if I promise to pretend like I never saw them, will you then promise to give up on him?"

Rose shook her head and looked the other way. "He's not _mine _to give up Heather."

"I know. But Rose, those pictures make you look like you're a stalker." Heather said jokingly.

"Ugh! No they don't!"

"You're a stalker Rose!"

Rose stuck out her tongue at her friend and spoke menacingly. "So! You're a stalker's friend!" The girls began to giggle uncontrollably and tease each other about other boys in the school they fancied.

Hermione decided to leave things alone. Rose obviously had her head on straight about life and didn't need any advice from Hermione. She left the hospital wing and headed for class. She completely ignored Draco's existence the entire day. When she returned to her common room that night, she was surprised to find Draco sitting on the couch in a deep discussion with Blaise. They immediately stopped talking and looked up at her curiously. Hermione sighed and forced her eyes to the ground as she headed for her room.

She heard Blaise chuckle as she entered her room. "You're right…She is."

Draco snorted in laughter. "I told you! Took you long enough to notice."

Hermione sat on her bed and strained her ears to hear the rest of their conversation. Unfortunately, they began to whisper making it impossible for her to make out what they were saying. _I'm what? What took Blaise so long to notice? Who cares Hermione! If you're not careful, you'll be a stalker! Just ignore everything about him! Nothing matters except the fact that he will become a death eater. _Hermione glanced over at her book lying on the floor from when she had thrown it. _But it still doesn't make sense! Maybe I should just reveal the rest of the memories? Maybe I'll observe something useful to use against him in the war……Oh my God! That's it! He was acting like a completely love sick git in the memories! Surely I was smart enough to get him to divulge something of value about the dark side! I should have been in Ravenclaw!_

**Hermione plopped down on her bed and brought the tip of her wand to her temple. "Recurio." **

A blurry figure was slowly coming into focus. The figure was pacing and its voice was beginning to come clear. It was Draco in the library.

"I swear to you that I'm telling the truth. I think you're beautiful Granger. But I guess you don't believe me." He placed his hands in his pockets and began to pace. "It's my own fault you don't believe me. All those years of insults. I had to do it alright? I had to!"

Hermione sniffled and looked at him in shock. He dropped to his knees in front of her with a look of desperation. He grasped her hands and held them to his heart. "I'm sorry for who I've been. I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You never deserved any of it."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco covered it gently with his hand. "I'm not done. I was horrible to you because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was cruel because I was afraid if I wasn't, you'd see right through me. I was afraid you'd figure out how I truly felt about you."

Hermione was breathing heavily as she whispered. "How do you-how _do you _feel about me?"

Draco smiled shyly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm _completely_ a mess over you. You Granger are my biggest weakness."

Hermione gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. She whispered as she began to shake her head. "No. No. No."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Oh yes." He laughed and bat his eyes. "Yes Granger….You are. Yes, yes, yes….You can keep shaking your head and whispering no all day. The fact remains that I'm nothing less than head over heels for Hermione Granger, the mudblood, the brightest witch of our age, the Head Girl, a member of the Golden Trio, and the hottest girl at Hogwarts."

Hermione stammered. "Why…Why Malfoy? Why are you telling me this?"

He chuckled. "You asked."

"I don't-I don't know what to say?" Hermione whispered.

Draco laughed loudly. "Well I don't expect you to say the same if that's what you're thinking! This has been going on for sometime now for me. It's something that I know can never progress into anything more than a feeling. I accepted that a long time ago. I'm just glad that I'm able to tell you." Draco stood and stretched. "But that's another reason for all the years of insults and tormenting. I've been trying to make myself hate you or at least dislike you in some way."

"And you don't?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Sometimes you make it impossible for me to hate you Granger."

Hermione laughed nervously and massaged her temples in thought. "This is all wrong." She looked up at him with a frown and inquired sternly. "Why are you telling me this?"

Draco swayed back and forth. "Because I've always wanted to?"

Hermione shook her head furiously and shot up. "No! It's because you're a coward!"

Draco flinched in shock and then spat back. "What?"

Hermione yelled so loudly that the entire library rumbled around them. "You're telling me this because you have nothing to lose! You are a coward!"

Draco was obviously put off by her reaction to what he thought would be a favorable moment and crossed his arms awkwardly. "How do you figure that?"

Hermione charged at him and pointed her finger into his chest. "You are taking advantage of the fact that in two days, I won't remember a thing you said! You are lifting a tremendous weight off your shoulders by revealing this to me! And it will all be obliviated away the day after tomorrow! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" She slapped him across the face and headed for the double doors. She pulled at the handles furiously and screamed. "Let me out of here you evil ferret! I hate you!"

Draco walked up from behind causing Hermione to whip around and raise her finger in the air. "Stay away from me or I'll make you wish you never met me!"

Draco scoffed and looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm already starting to wish that…Believe me." Hermione looked at him in rage as he smirked at her. "God you're a feisty little thing aren't you?" He unlocked the doors with his wand and smiled curiously at her. Hermione stepped closely to him now bearing her own smirk.

She slowly snaked her hands up his arms and onto his shoulders. She leaned in and stared at his lips as she whispered. "Coward."

Draco grunted loudly and then crumbled to the ground in pain. Hermione had kneed him square in his groin and took off towards his room. He yelled and moaned loudly. "Ugh! Granger! Get back here!"

Hermione practically jumped up the stairs in a panic. She darted into his room and backed into the corner. She was panting heavily with her eyes focused on the doorway. She could hear him slowly and clumsily making his way towards the room as he groaned in pain cursing her name. He finally reached the doorway and propped his arms on the both sides of the door jam. He too was panting heavily with a look of pure hatred and disbelief.

Hermione's heart was practically beating out of her chest in fear. _Now, he's going to kill me. _Draco stumbled over to her with his hand pressed firmly on his lower abdomen and a painful expression across his face. He kneeled down in front of her and breathed in deeply as Hermione eyed him in fright. "I guess…Urgh!…I guess this means…I'm not your weakness."

Hermione grimaced. "Good guess you stupid prat!"

Draco chuckled but then winced in pain. He squinted up at her. "I guess I expected a completely different response."

Hermione scoffed. "What in the hell did you ex-"

What was sure to be a witty response was muffled by Draco's lips against hers. She tried to pull away but he leaned against her, pinning her against the corner. He pulled her closer to him and clutched her face in his hands. He wasn't kissing forcefully, just passionately. Hermione couldn't deny that his lips were causing her stomach to flip and her toes to curl. She parted her lips and let him in.

This caused Draco to moan and run his fingers through her hair. Hermione started to push him away but he quickly protested. She sighed loudly and mumbled. "Malfoy….Malfoy."

Draco breathed deeply in disappointment while releasing her gently. He helped her up and they both sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione fidgeted nervously as Draco laid back. "What happens now?" He asked casually.

Hermione shrugged and wiped her lips. "I don't know. But please don't do that ever again. I don't think I could stomach it."

Draco laughed loudly. "Now who's being cruel?"

"I, unlike you haven't been harboring hidden feelings, _Malfoy_. I, unlike you don't hide from anything. Just because you have some silly attraction towards me doesn't mean I feel the same for you." Hermione said with a trace of enjoyment.

Draco sat up with a hurt expression and spoke with sarcasm. "By all means, don't spare my feelings Granger. Let it all out. Tell me how revolting I am in your eyes."

Hermione sneered at him. "As if you've ever taken my feelings into consideration! Am I supposed to just put six years of torment and cruelty aside because you've decided to _temporarily_ confess your feelings for me?"

Draco shrugged with a grin. "I guess that would seem a bit selfish."

"You guess? Honestly Malfoy!" Hermione said bitterly.

Draco laughed. "Alright! It's selfish! There I said it….Can we finish-"

"Absolutely not! Ugh! You are unbelievable!"

Draco sighed and spoke with disappointment. "Fine then. So really, what do we do now?"

Hermione smiled. "Well first of all, you can tell me where all this weakness rubbish came from. I must say I'm having an awfully hard time believing it."

Draco nodded and spoke confidently. "It started in first year really. I didn't actually know much about you. I just always seemed to notice you. I guess you always stood out amongst the other first years. But then, when I found out you were muggle-born, I was infuriated at you for it. I would actually go back and forth. One moment I hated you, the next I couldn't do anything but think about you. Either way, I was always thinking about you."

"Why on earth did you…How on earth did this come about?" Hermione said as she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"I thought I just covered that."

"No, I mean how does a pureblood raised by an evil death eater develop feelings or _weakness_ for a mudblood?" Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

Draco gave her a puzzled look. "It's not that difficult to fall for someone like you Granger. It's much harder to snap yourself out of it actually….I still haven't figured how to do that yet." Hermione shook her head as she stifled a grin. Draco pulled her face towards him. "Look, you're beautiful, smart, and witty. What's not to fancy about you? But, I will say that your passion for things is what attracts me most to you."

"My passion?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco gave a serious look as he nodded. "I've never seen someone so passionate about books. Even my Mother doesn't cherish them as much as you do. Don't take this the wrong way but as stupid as I thought that SPEW thing was, I still loved how dedicated you were. The interest you have in learning and preparing for classes is incredible. No one's more committed to getting top marks than you. And your friends. You're completely devoted to them no matter how brainless and weak they are."

"Malfoy!"

"Sorry…But they are!" Draco said smiling.

Hermione nodded. "I've heard enough….Oh and it's S.P.E.W., not SPEW."

Draco laughed. "I know, I just wanted to hear you correct me. I like it when you do that."

"You like it when I correct you?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it doesn't happen that often. It gives me a funny feeling. I like it." Draco said as he blushed.

Hermione ruffled his hair and shoved him playfully. "Stop being charming before I lose my mind."

"Hmmm. So I shouldn't tell you how much I love the fact that you have more knowledge than half the professors at Hogwarts?" Draco said flirtatiously.

"Stop it!" Hermione laughed.

"I think McGonagall's terrified you'll swipe her job from right under her nose."

"She is not!" She laughed again.

"Okay I'll stop, for now…I want to take you somewhere tomorrow. Somewhere outside the house."

"You said I couldn't leave until the day after tomorrow." Hermione said quickly.

"Well it's still on Malfoy grounds. The spell covers the entire property, not just the house. Will you come?" Draco said hopefully.

Hermione looked at him with a frown. "That's not what you said earlier. You said-"

"I know what I said! So I'm a liar! I'm sure you're positively stunned! Now will you come?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed and eyed him suspiciously. "Alright."

"Good…..Are you hungry?"

"Yes. You?"

Draco rubbed his lower abdomen and scowled. "Thanks to you my stomach's taken refuge in my throat at the moment…Not to mention other parts of my body." He said hurtfully.

Hermione stroked her hand up and down his stomach and whined. "Oh dear, the poor Prince of Slytherin had his manhood attacked by a furiously vicious Gryffindor. You want Mione to make it all better?" Draco's jawed dropped as he rambled incoherently. Hermione laughed and resumed her normal voice. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head as he stared with a stunned expression. "Only you, Granger. Only you could make whining sound like a lullaby."

"Why thank you! I happen to think whining is an art that's perfected over time."

"Whatever Granger. I'll get you some lunch." Draco walked awkwardly towards the door.

"Stop milking it for God's sake!" Hermione yelled.

"What? It hurts! A quarter of an inch to the left and I wouldn't be able to produce an heir. You almost ruined the future of the Malfoy's!…Not to mention the dark side." Draco said jokingly.

Hermione lay on her side and propped her head on her hand. "You, produce an heir? With who? You hate Pansy!"

Draco shrugged. "That's just one of my lists of problems Granger. Don't remind me." He left a laughing Hermione alone in his room as he headed down stairs to get her lunch. The remainder of the evening was spent with Hermione doing everything possible to keep the conversation off his feelings and weaknesses. She didn't quite feel that allowing him to reveal anymore pinned up emotions was fair to her. She wasn't about to contribute to or encourage his selfish blabbing. She really didn't believe him anyway.

The next morning was spent in the library. Hermione read, Draco watched. Hermione sighed, Draco smiled. After a few hours, Hermione cleared her throat in frustration. "I think you're confused."

"Why's that Granger?" Draco said dreamily.

"You're not a mess over me, you're obsessed with me."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Draco said and then checked his watch. "Can we go now?"

"Oh alright. Will I have time to finish these books later?" Hermione said while she pointed at a large stack of books on the table.

Draco shrugged. "Knowing you Granger, yes."

He led her out of the library and onto the grounds. Hermione was amazed at how friendly the grounds looked compared to the Manor. They didn't seem to match in her eyes. After about an hour, they reached a steep clump of boulders. Draco immediately began to climb leaving a scowling Hermione below. He looked down at her curiously. "What?"

"You must be joking!" Hermione yelled up at him with the hopes that he didn't expect her to follow.

Draco chuckled at her terrified expression. "I've never really been known for my sense of humor Granger! Come on!"

She sighed as she clumsily began to climb up after him. Hermione reached a very steep boulder and looked up at him helplessly. Draco was laughing hysterically as he extended his hand to her. "Come on Granger you can do it. Haven't you ever read a book on rock climbing?" Hermione took his hand shyly as he helped her climb a large boulder. "I come out here when I need to think about things. It helps me clear my mind." He laughed hysterically again as she struggled to reach the top

Hermione giggled. "You know, a pensieve involves much less hiking."

Draco looked at her with an embarrassed expression and chuckled. "I know…But it doesn't have quite the same effect as this. This is my favorite spot."

Hermione blushed at the thought. _Draco Malfoy is showing me his favorite spot. I must be dreaming. _"It's magnificent."

He had led her to a small cave atop the group of boulders that overlooked a field of wild flowers and ponds. "I would have never thought something as beautiful as this could exist on Malfoy grounds."

Draco looked at her adoringly. "Well _you're_ here aren't you?"

Hermione looked down shyly as Draco smiled. "Am I? Why is this happening Malfoy?"

He lifted her face to his with concern. "What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled away and sighed. "Why is this happening? All of this! What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Does it really matter? Do you really need to know?"

"Yes." She whispered as she turned to him and looked into his eyes. There was something different behind them that she had never seen before. They looked peaceful and happy. And they were looking deep into hers as if they were searching. Hermione looked away but Draco cupped her face in his hands bringing her back.

"Please don't look away." Draco said as their eyes locked again.

A tear slid down her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. Hermione's voice cracked. "I don't understand any of this. It's like you're a different person. I'm so confused." Hermione sighed heavily at how wonderful it felt to be so close to him. "No more lies. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco wiped away the tear and clasped his hands around hers. "Because you're letting me. Because I've always wanted to bring you to this place and share this with you."

Hermione broke from his embrace as tears started to flow freely. "BUT WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU KNOWING WHAT'S TO COME? NONE OF THIS WILL MEAN ANYTHING TOMORROW!"

Draco whispered from behind her. "It will mean something to me."

Hermione whipped around in anger. "You are the most selfish person I have ever met!"

Draco looked at her in shock. "How is that selfish? I don't have control over what happens tomorrow! All I can control is what I do today…With you."

"YOU CAN CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW MALFOY! YOU CAN! BUT YOU WON'T!"

"I can't! I've already told you! It has to happen. For everyone's protection, it will happen!" Draco yelled as he started throwing rocks into a pond below. Hermione scoffed and started to pace. "Look, I just figured I could tell you how I felt about you….I've always wanted to." He walked over to Hermione who gave him a death stare. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Please let me tell you."

She scoffed and shoved his hands away. "I thought you already poured you're icy heart out yesterday! Are we back to this rubbish of weakness already? Why bother playing head games with me Malfoy? You're just going to erase it all anyways!"


	12. As It Should Be

**A/N-Okay I have a huge confession to make. I did have a teenytiny writer's block...But that's not really why I haven't posted for a while. I've been spending quite a bit of time on Hogwarts Extreme! Whew...I'm so mortified! Sorry! It's a _really_ fun website. But, I'm already half way through the next chapter if that makes up for it. Let me know if you've ever been on the website. If you want to see what all the fuss is about search for Hogwarts Extreme on google or Yahoo. This site won't let me leave the address here.**

Twelve

As They Should Be

"I've had it with you! If anyone's playing head games, it's you Granger!" Draco spat.

Hermione gasped in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're playing head games with yourself! You won't admit how obvious my feelings are for you! You're in complete denial!" Draco started to climb down the boulder leaving her dumbfounded where she stood.

After a few moments she scoffed and followed him down the boulder. She yelled at him furiously as she carefully descended. "Me? In denial! Rubbish! You're the one who can't live with his feelings! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAS TO HIDE EVERYTHING!"

Just as Draco was about to hop down onto the ground, he turned and smirked at her. "But at least I know how I feel. If I choose to hide it, that's my decision. You haven't got a clue of what you want or what you need."

"Urgh! Shut up! I know what I want! I know what I need!" Hermione screamed as she got closer to him.

Draco smiled as he finally stepped onto the ground. "Oh really? Well let's have it then! What do you want?" He crossed his arms and leaned against a rock.

Hermione stepped onto the ground irately with blazing eyes. "I-I-I don't want you! I don't need you! I know that much!"

Draco nodded and gestured for her to continue. "And Granger….What _do_ you want?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she ran passed him and back towards the manor. "To get out of here! Away from you!"

Draco caught up with her and wrestled her to the ground. "Get off me!" Hermione yelled as Draco smirked on top of her. He pinned her arms to the ground with his hands.

"No…Not until you listen to what I have to say." He said calmly as he chuckled. Hermione's heart was beating harshly and her eyes were still filled with tears. Draco tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. "I love you Hermione. And I'll never stop."

Hermione stopped breathing as tears flowed down her cheeks. Suddenly she gasped for air and shook her head as she whispered. "You don't mean it. You don't….You can't."

Draco nodded. "I know I can't. Purebloods can't love mudbloods….But I do love you Hermione. I wish there was something I could do about it…But I can't. I can only feel it. I can't act upon it."

"I…What am I supposed to say?" Hermione asked as tingles overcame her stomach and a smile was threatening to appear across her face.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing. I just needed to finally say that to you. I've been waiting years. And now I have." Draco helped her up with a nervous expression and gestured for her to walk.

Hermione blushed and covered her mouth. _Don't smile! Stop it Hermione! Why am I smiling?_

"Why are you smiling?" Draco asked with a grin.

_Good question! _"Ehhh. I don't know really. Confusion I guess? You've never called me that before." Hermione said unconvincingly.

"Oh." Draco didn't say another word the remainder of the night. He had led Hermione back to the library and left her there, alone until midnight. When he came to get her she was asleep with her head resting on a book. Of course she hadn't read one word; she had been sitting alone in that library for hours trying to analyze everything Draco had said to her. She truly didn't understand why he would say such things, but acknowledged the delightful feeling it gave her all the same.

Draco tried to wake her but she simply grumbled and shifted in her seat. He smiled and scooped her into his arms. As he carried her back to his room, he breathed in her scent and replayed the day's events. He was truly happy that he had shared his feelings but he couldn't deny the tremendous amount of guilt that was bubbling deep within him.

The next morning Hermione awoke before Draco. She stood and peered out his window with sleepy eyes. After a few minutes she turned and stared at him sleeping peacefully in his bed. _I'm almost glad I may not remember this. My own feelings are starting to confuse me! But I need to remember this all! _Hermione began to focus all her thoughts and feelings on Draco. He would be her catalyst. She was certain she could fight the spell.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he stretched out onto his bed. "Granger?"

"Oh I'm Granger again am I?" Hermione spat as she sat down next to him..

"Well. I've never been anything other than Malfoy to you right?" Draco said uncertainly.

"Wrong, you've been ferret, prat, git, idiot, moron….Hang on I know there's more." Hermione said as she raised her hand in the air.

Draco laughed and lay on his side. He propped his head onto his hand and bit his lip. "So you're going home today." Hermione nodded with a hint of sadness. "Safe and in one piece thanks to me." He said arrogantly.

"Oh dear me. Where are my manners? Thank you for protecting me from your sick and demented Father Malfoy. How can I ever repay you?" Hermione said with anger and sarcasm.

Draco shook his head as he sat up. "Nope. Not today."

"What?" Hermione said fiercely.

"I'm not fighting with you." He said casually. "I'm not going to end it like that."

"And why not? Surely you wanted to profess your undying love for me, make me fall for you, and then rip my heart out in the end for kicks!" Hermione yelled and shot up.

Draco stood slowly and looked deep into her eyes. "Please don't…" Draco twitched at his words. He had just said please to a mudblood. "P-Please don't make it end this way."

Hermione shook her head as a lump formed in her throat. "You mean don't make it end this way for YOU! Don't forget, I won't remember any of this!"

"I know but, what would you do if you remembered it? Nothing other than turn in my Father…And me as well I suppose. Then you'd be wanted by the death eaters even more. They don't need any other reasons to be after you. Being Potter's best friend is enough. I know you don't feel the way I do so you having any memory of this is pointless. Actually it's dangerous, for everyone. Like I said earlier, I can only feel this. I can't act upon it. As hard as it is, I've accepted it. You'll hate me as usual at the start of term." Draco sighed gloomily. "And I'll be as cruel and callous as usual. You'll never know how I truly feel. Everything will be as it should."

Hermione whimpered surprisingly. "Is this how it should be?" She suddenly shook her head in frustration and turned her back on him. "Just get this over with!"

Draco gave a shocked expression but then walked towards her. He whispered sadly from behind her. "This never happened."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "It never happened." She turned to him revealing her heartbroken face.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I have to do this." Draco whispered as he pulled out his wand.

Hermione gasped as she watched him point it at her. "No you're not."

Draco lowered his wand with a look of disbelief. "You know I don't want to do this Granger! I've told you how I really feel!"

Hermione forced a laugh through her tears. "How you really feel? If any of that rubbish was true than you wouldn't be doing this Malfoy. You would stand up for what you believe in."

Draco turned his back and punched the wall of his bedroom. "I told you I can't! This has to happen for everyone's protection!"

"Everyone? What about me? If I'm so important to you than why don't you care what happens to me?" Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. She was slightly taken aback at his tears.

"Don't you see? I'm doing this for you. To protect you. This is the only way." Draco's lip quivered as he raised his wand again.

Hermione became desperate and infuriated. "You're a coward! You're a selfish coward who's only thinking of himself and his precious reputation! And everything you told me about your so called true feelings was a lie! You're a horrible person Malfoy! And I hate you!"

Draco lowered his wand with a wounded and aching expression. He took a deep breath and pointed his wand at her once more. "I meant every word of it. But not one word of it can ever be. Goodbye."

Hermione began to scream as a flash of green light shot from his wand. **She awoke suddenly in her dormitory. Sweat was pouring off her forehead and she was gasping for breath. **She looked over at her doorway and yelped at the two figures standing there.

She leapt from her bed and grabbed her wand off her nightstand. "What do you want?"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other curiously and laughed. Blaise pointed his finger at Hermione. "Scream much Granger?"

"What? Why? What are you talking about?" Hermione said as she gripped her wand tighter and eyed Draco suspiciously.

Draco crossed his arms and leaned against her doorway. "I told you Blaise. She's completely infatuated with me." Hermione lowered her wand as she groaned and grabbed for a pillow. She chucked it at Draco who caught it with a smile. "Careful Granger. Soon I'll have all of them."

Hermione walked up to him as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "If anyone's infatuated, it's you Malfoy."

Draco's smile faded. "What?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Do tell Granger."

_No Hermione! Save it for the war! _"Ehhhh. You're completely infatuated with Pansy…And you know it."

Blaise toppled over in laughter. Draco shot him a dangerous glare but then looked back at Hermione. "Don't attempt to talk about things you would never understand …Mudblood."

Hermione smiled at Blaise. "You see the way he looks at her. Don't you think this hard to get charade has gone on long enough?"

Blaise attempted to speak but was interrupted. "Hard to get?" Draco shouted at Hermione. "Do you even go to this school?"

Hermione winced dramatically. "Oh I'm sorry. I must be mistaken. Goodnight." Hermione plopped back on her bed leaving the two boys staring at her through the doorway. After a moment Blaise walked back into the common room. Hermione yawned and looked up at Draco. He was looking at her curiously. "I'm really sorry Malfoy. I hope you're not going to hex me for what I said."

Draco gaped at her and shook his head. "I don't have time for hexing Granger!…Or infatuation…Just don't…Just don't alright!"

"Uhhh okay? I won't then." Hermione said in confusion. _Don't what?_

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Look, we heard you screaming and thought-we just thought someone was attacking you alright?"

"Were you coming to…Were you coming to protect me Malfoy?" Hermione said with satisfaction.

"NO!….I was…We thought maybe it was someone from our side." Draco spat. "We were going to help them."

"_You _and _Blaise_ were going to help someone from your side attack me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes Granger!" Draco said menacingly.

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed. "Well Malfoy, the only person from your side in my room right now is _you_. Do you think you could manage attacking me yourself? Or should I call Blaise back in here to help? Blaise!" Hermione shouted mockingly.

Draco charged towards her but then kneeled in front of her. He whispered evilly with barely an inch between their faces. "I haven't been ordered to attack you Granger….Yet."

Hermione whispered back without flinching as Blaise walked into the room curiously. "Too bad Malfoy. The anticipation's killing me."

Draco smirked as he glanced down at her lips. "It's a shame I don't have the same effect on you like the other students….Most of them are terrified. But you, you're feisty and witty Granger. You don't like to be told what to do and you're not easily intimidated."

"And that's why you love me." Hermione said but then gasped. _Now I've done it!_

Surprisingly, Draco smiled and looked back at Blaise who bore an intrigued expression. "She's a tough one Zabini."

Blaise scoffed. "No one knows that better than you. Come on let's get back to work. Stop tormenting the poor mudblood."

As Blaise left the room again Draco began to stand. But suddenly, as if some other power was driving her, Hermione grabbed a hold of his scarf jerking him back down. She forced her lips onto his and then cupped his face in her hands. Draco tried to pull away but Hermione grasped a hold of his cheeks harder in protest. She felt him relax and allow her to intensify the kiss. Blaise shouted from the common room. "Come on Malfoy! Stop messing around with her and get in here! We've got work to do!" His words seemed to jolt Hermione back to reality. _What the hell Hermione? _She suddenly pushed him away as her cheeks flushed crimson.

Draco chuckled as he straightened his scarf. "I guess you just put me in my place didn't you? Merlin, I'm going to miss you!"

"Miss me? Why? Where are you going?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Now if I told you that, there wouldn't be the element of surprise. Now would there?" Draco said as he grabbed the pillow and winked just before he left her room.

Hermione shoved her face into her hands and grunted. "What the hell Hermione?" She said softly.

The next few days Hermione spent as much time sleeping as possible. She lay in bed during most of her free time and thought about the memories she had revealed. _He loves me. Draco Malfoy loves me? He does! He really does! But he can't do anything about it! He's still going to fight against me. He's chosen the path that was laid out for him…Not the path he truly wants…He knows what he wants but he can't have it. _

After a few weeks of thinking about all she had learned Hermione decided to finally get some fresh air. She hadn't set foot outside in ages. It was cold and gloomy on the grounds that morning. Hermione tightened her scarf around her neck as she walked down the outside corridor. As she passed the square openings, she caught sight of a group of students huddled in the quad. It was most of the D.A. and Harry was speaking to them quietly. Hermione sighed as she shook her head. She hadn't really been involved in the preparations for the war. Harry and Ron had completely stopped discussing it in front of her. Part of her wondered if they had heard the rumors Draco had started about her passing him information.

As a matter of fact, no one seemed bothered by Hermione's absence. No one came to check on her at all when she would spend all day in her room. It's as if no one had noticed the most active student in school, the Head Girl was now withdrawn and sad. Just as she was about to walk down the stairs she realized Harry was looking her way. He stopped talking and smiled genuinely. He waved in a friendly manner but then gave a look of sadness as he returned his attention to the group. She shrugged as she headed for the lake. _If you really cared, you'd ask._

She reached the edge of the lake and sat on a rock. She watched the giant squid gracefully swim by as the wind rippled the water. As she watched it swim farther away, her eyes shifted up at another group of students sitting under the beech tree. Draco was addressing them and appeared to be discussing something extremely important. Hermione noticed that Blaise would chime in occasionally and seemed to be just as focused as Draco. The students listening looked wary as they nodded their heads. Hermione presumed that he had his groups 'buy in' although they appeared very apprehensive.

Hermione shook her head and stomped away. She couldn't stand on the side and just let things happen. People's lives were at stake. The entire wizarding world's future was at stake. She marched up to Harry's group and spoke confidently. "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

Ginny and the Patil twins smiled as the others shook their heads and muttered in distrust. Harry cleared his throat and gestured for her to sit. "Glad to have you back Hermione. Dean was just about to discuss his findings in Hogsmeade this weekend."

Hermione sat down in between Ron and Harry as Dean stood and began speaking. Hermione felt a playful pinch on her side and smiled at Ron. "We missed you Mione." He said and then turned to listen to Dean. Hermione looked over at Harry who was eyeing her happily.

Hermione leaned closer to him and whispered. "Harry, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course." He said and smiled.

"Why then…Why didn't you come to see what was going on with me? Didn't you notice how withdrawn I had become?" She asked hurtfully.

Harry grasped her hand and laid his head on her shoulder. "Because Hermione. You were at a crossroad. Actually, you've been there for a while. Ron and I have known that something has been going on with you. We just didn't know what. We could tell you were dealing with something significant. Everyone thought that you had turned to the dark side….Ron and I knew better. We knew it was something else."

Hermione gulped. "What _do you _think I was dealing with Harry?"

He shrugged as he lifted his head. "You're overwhelming adoration for me. Ouch! Sorry Dean…Please continue." Hermione had swatted him on the head. "You're in love Hermione."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"You heard me." Harry whispered confidently.

"I'm not. It's just that he-"

"Don't tell me with whom." Harry said quickly as he covered his ears.

"Why not?" Hermione giggled.

"Because I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I _really_ don't want to know who it is." Harry slowly removed his hands suspiciously.

"Well for your information, I'm not in love. I'm ehhhh, just horribly confused." Hermione said uncertainly as a tear secretly slid down her cheek.

"Right." Harry said sarcastically. After about an hour the group headed for the Great Hall for lunch. As they were walking down the corridor, Hermione noticed Draco and his group heading towards them. Harry and Ron tried to shoot dirty looks at Draco but they realized he was staring straight at Hermione as they passed by. He was smiling impressively at her.

Ron scoffed. "What are you so happy about Malfoy?" Both groups stopped and faced each other.

Draco shook his head as a satisfied smirk grew on his face. He didn't remove his gaze from Hermione. "Just happy to see the Head Girl out and about. Now I don't have to do all the work around here. You've got quite a bit of catching up to do Granger."

Hermione pondered his words. She quickly straightened up and spoke with hate. "As if you hadn't delegated out all of your duties at the start of term. Don't try to hide how lazy you are Malfoy. You'll only embarrass yourself."

Draco laughed as his group mumbled and hissed at her. "Hard work never got anyone anywhere Granger. Weasley's Father can attest to that."

Ron lunged at Draco but was restrained by Harry and Dean. Harry whispered to Ron. "Not here Ron. You'll have your chance outside Hogwarts."

Draco scoffed as he looked over at Blaise. "Thank God they've got Granger back on their side or this war would be looking rather boring. Well as Potty said, see you outside Hogwarts." The groups went their separate ways as they exchanged hateful and menacing looks.


	13. United Blood

**A/N-Hello my lovlies! We have updation! I'll be leaving for Chicago Saturday morning so you won't hear from me for at least a week. But hey, you may get a surprise before I leave so don't murder me yet! Oh and the answer is yes, we are getting close to the end...Thank goodness!**

Chapter 13

United Blood

As the months passed Hermione got deeper and deeper into the D.A. The planning and preparations became more real and terrifying as every day went by. Hermione and Draco didn't speak much unless it was absolutely necessary during their duties. Late one evening Hermione heard quiet tapping at her window. She noticed a large barn owl flapping its wings frantically outside it. She ran to the window and opened it quickly. The owl dropped parchment in her hand and quickly flew back out the window. Hermione opened it as her stomach burned in anticipation.

_Muggles killings, Wellington Place. _

Hermione set the parchment on fire and grabbed her cloak. Just as she darted out of her room she noticed Draco as he was also leaving. He looked her way as he opened the book shelf and smirked. "Don't look too anxious Granger. They can smell weakness a mile away."

She ignored his comment and followed him out. It was strange as they walked along the corridors, in silence side by side. They had both been summoned to join the fight on their opposite sides yet they peacefully walked together down the dark hallway. Just as they opened the oak doors they caught a glimpse of other students who had just apparated outside the gates. Hermione breathed heavily as they darted down the stairs. Just as they walked beyond the gates, Draco stopped and removed something from his cloak.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. He chuckled as he waved a mask in front of her face. "Relax Granger. We're not there yet." Hermione was panting as her stomach turned. She watched him place the mask on his face and suddenly her heart jumped into her throat. She fought every impulse that was threatening to make her burst into tears as she looked at the death eater. Draco stepped closer causing Hermione to shudder at the petrifying sight of his white skull mask. He whispered evilly into her ear. "See you on the battlefield Granger."

With a flash….He was gone. Hermione cleared her throat and wiped away her tears that had finally fallen. She threw her shoulders back and apparated to Wellington Place. Just as she was about to take in her surroundings, a jet of green light shot her way. She ducked just in time and crawled behind an overturned pine tree. She slowly peered over the trunk and gasped at the explosions and blood curdling screams going on around her. She noticed a house to her right and ran towards it. She hopped over the gate and heard pounding and screaming coming from inside the house. "Help us! Please!"

Hermione pointed her wand at the door and yelled. "Alohamora!"

The door flew open and five muggles toppled onto the porch. "Th-thank you." A man with a blackened face whispered as he began to move his wife and children away from the fire. "They locked the door somehow after they set the fire. We couldn't open it. I couldn't even break it down."

One of the children cried out as she grasped her doll. "Daddy, what's a mudblood?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know." The man looked at Hermione suspiciously. "How did you get the door open?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Now grab a hold of my arm. All of you. I'll take you to a safe place."

Although they were skeptical of her they complied and grabbed her arm. Hermione apparated them to St. Mungo's and hurried them into a small room. "Someone will be with you in a moment." She turned her back and apparated back to Wellington Place.

Just as she caught sight of Harry and Ron she felt a harsh push from behind and fell to her knees. She saw a flash of red light barely miss her head and a death eater run past her. She raised her wand and yelled. "Impedimenta!" The death eater stumbled to the ground but quickly regained his speed towards the explosions and screaming. Hermione stood and darted in the same direction.

She caught sight of two elderly muggles wandering ahead coughing and hacking. Smoke was lingering around them. "Thank God! Thank God!" The woman said to her husband. "How did you get it open Jim?"

The man rubbed his eyes and coughed harshly. "I don't know. It just suddenly opened. We'd have burned to death in there." Hermione ran up to them and they dropped to the ground. "No! Please! Don't kill us!"

Hermione kneeled next to them. "Quick! There's no time! Grab a hold of my arm. I'll take you to safety."

The muggles complied and Hermione apparated them to St. Mungo's. She apparated back and caught sight of Ginny. "Ginny! Over here!"

Ginny ducked down just as a spell was cast towards her and ran to Hermione. "Hermione! Are you alright?"

"Yes. You? What about Harry and Ron? Where are they?"

"They just ran towards where Voldemort is supposed to be. They told me to head for the town school. The death eaters may have children in there."

"Oh my God! Let's go!" Hermione yelled as she and Ginny headed down the road. They came upon a short and plump death eater in the middle of the street.

"Avad-"

Hermione raised her wand and shouted quickly. "STUPEFY!" The witch toppled to the ground unconscious. "Ginny, take her to the ministry before she wakes up! I'll search the school!"

Ginny kicked the witch's arm hard before she grabbed a hold of her. She looked up worriedly at Hermione. "You're sure about this? You don't want me to come with you?"

"Just head for the school when you get back here. I'll be alright until then, now go!" Hermione demanded. Ginny disapparated and Hermione sprinted towards a tall brick building with a burning flag on top. Nothing inside seemed to be burning so Hermione cast the Auguementi charm on the flag, extinguishing the flames.

She slowly walked up the white steps and peered in through a window. "Alohamora." She whispered as she opened the front door. She heard nothing but silence on the ground floor. It was dark and eerily quiet. Each classroom had a few desks over turned which alarmed Hermione. "Where are they?" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly she heard a loud commotion coming from directly above her. She ran out of the classroom and darted up the stairs. She had her wand out and ready for anything. She heard young whispers coming from behind a closet door. Just as she was about to open it someone shoved her aside knocking her wand out of her hand. "Impedimenta." The death eater whispered.

Hermione struggled to stand but could not. The death eater dragged her away from the closet and placed her in a classroom. He waved her wand in the air menacingly and closed the door behind him. After only a few minutes, he returned with another death eater who was taller and for some reason, scarier. The taller death eater began to hiss quietly to the other. The sounds he was making caused Hermione to tremble in fright. The shorter death eater bowed and shut the door quietly. Hermione whimpered as she struggled to her feet. _Oh my God! It's Voldemort! Stay calm Hermione! _"How could you go after children? Even if they're muggle born! They're harmless! It's pathetic!" _Oh yes, very calm._

The death eater raised his wand which shot a red stream of light that wrapped itself around her wrists. Hermione whimpered as the red light tightened around her wrists. "How brave of you." She whispered. "You don't even have the courage to kill me unbound."

The death eater began to walk slowly towards her causing Hermione to sob. "Just let the children go. You don't have to kill everyone! Just kill me and let them go!"

The death eater stopped in front of her and shook his head slowly. Hermione cried out in fear as he stood there looking down at her through the evil mask. Just as he raised his hand she flinched and screamed but, he didn't strike her. He grabbed a hold of his mask instead and removed it. Hermione gasped at the blonde hair and gray eyes that were revealed. "Malfoy?" He smiled and pulled her to him. He leaned his head down slowly and placed his lips upon hers. He kissed her softly but Hermione pulled away and cried as she started breathing rapidly in a panic. "You're a parselmouth!"

"Shhh." He whispered as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Don't shush me! I knew you were evil Malfoy but to kill innocent children is just horrible!" Hermione screamed.

Draco hissed again and Hermione felt her tongue glue to the roof of her mouth. He smirked down at her. "I should have known you'd come looking for them. But don't worry yourself about it too much. You've got to stay focused…This is only the beginning." Draco leaned down again and kissed her one last time. He removed the langlock charm and placed his mask back over his face. He removed the binds on her wrists and backed away from her just as the door opened.

The shorter death eater walked in followed by five others. Draco stepped in front of her and hissed. Hermione saw a few of the death eaters look at each other in confusion. The one in the middle sighed and spoke. "You know they're not all parselmouths son…" Hermione whimpered at the familiar terrifying sound of Lucius's voice. She ducked to the ground in fear. Lucius ignored her and continued. "What my dear son said was that the children have been disposed of."

Hermione gasped and cried out as she pushed Draco from behind. Lucius looked her way and raised his wand. "Why isn't she bound?"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the throat and shoved her against the wall. He pointed his wand at her wrists and the red beam of light returned around them. He released her as she gasped for air. Lucius chuckled menacingly from behind. "My, my, my. He certainly has a grasp for evil doesn't he? Let's leave him to it shall we?"

The other death eaters began to leave but the shorter one hesitated and looked over at Draco. Hermione noticed Draco nod slightly at him and he left. Lucius walked up to Draco and whispered. "Don't do anything stupid Draco. Just kill her quickly…Before you have second thoughts."

Draco bowed his head as his Father left the room. Hermione jumped on top of his back and ripped off his mask as she clawed at his face. "You-killed-children! You're a monster!"

Draco grabbed a hold of her and brought her in front of him. "Get off me!"

"Take these off! I hate you!" Hermione demanded.

Draco sighed and removed the binds. He handed her wand back and replaced his mask once more. Hermione gaped at him. "I can't believe you actually did it. I can't believe you actually murdered innocent children."

"Then don't believe it….Just go Granger! Get to the ministry! I'll tell them Potter came and saved you or something." Draco headed for the door but turned back. He whispered. "Go. You're not safe here."

Hermione raised her wand to hex him but he quickly disapparated away. She dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly. After a few minutes she apparated outside the school and ran right into Ginny.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Oh Hermione! I thought they killed you too!"

"Too? Who's dead Ginny?" Hermione whimpered.

Ginny wiped her eyes and shook her head. "All those children. I heard one of the death eaters talking when they passed by me. I was wearing Harry's cloak. Oh Hermione!" The girls embraced but were suddenly shoved to the ground and practically smothered by someone. Ginny screamed. "Ron! Get off us you prat! I can't breathe!"

Ron yelled back and stayed on top of them. "Couldn't you two find a safer place to have a girly moment? There are hexes flying all over this place!" Ron lifted his head and helped the girls up.

Hermione cried out. "Ron, they killed…They killed…"

"I know Hermione, I heard. Now let's go. They all fled a few minutes ago anyways. Harry sent me to find you two. The ministry wants us to report back at school. No one's supposed to know we fought tonight." Ron ushered the girls away from the school and they apparated back.

Professor McGonagall met them at the gates and forced them to go to the hospital wing although they were uninjured. As they stepped in Hermione gasped at the amount of students needing medical attention, including Harry. She ran to him followed by Ginny and Ron. "Harry what happened to you?" She whispered as she looked him over. He was panting heavily and bleeding from his side as Madam Pomfrey was changing his bandage.

"Vold-got-me-….Came-ugh-back-his-wand-" Harry gasped for air as Madam Pomfrey yelled.

"Minerva! Tell St. Mungo's I don't care how full they are! I'm taking Harry there this instant! I can't stop the bleeding!" Madam Pomfrey grabbed a hold of Harry and they disapparated.

"Professor?" Hermione cried as she observed the amount of blood dripping off the bed onto the floor.

Professor McGonagall covered her mouth and stifled a yelp. "Don't worry dear. They have the best healers there. Poppy knows what she's doing."

"But what happened to him?" Ginny demanded through her tears.

"Voldemort's wand dear. Harry was just about to apparate here when Voldemort reappeared. Just as Harry raised his wand to destroy him Voldemort stuck his wand deep into Harry's side…" She began to sob into her hand. "An injury like that from such an evil wizard….I just don't know what to think dear."

Hermione and Ginny embraced again and cried. They ended up falling asleep in the hospital wing with the other students. They were hopeful that Madam Pomfrey would return with good news about Harry. Sadly the morning came and went. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny decided to go to the Great Hall for lunch. As they picked at their food silently an owl came and dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione. She quickly ripped it open and gasped at the front page heading as Ron and Ginny read over her shoulder.

_WELLINGTON PLACE MASSACRE?_

_The Death Eaters hoped so. Fortunately for the ministry, the Death Eaters attempt to murder numerous muggles last night was squashed with little effort. The rumor of super power Hogwarts students rescuing families from burning houses is still being denied by the ministry. "We would never employ students from any school to fight the war against you know who! We at the ministry are perfectly capable of fighting him without the help of untrained minors." -Minister for Magic._

_Many Muggle children were rumored to have been murdered in the town school but the ministry has not been able to confirm that as they have not yet located the bodies. The parents of said children have all been moved to an undisclosed location until the investigation is complete. The parent's memories, along with any other Muggles present last night were modified early this morning._

"Look Hermione! Maybe the children got away!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione looked up at the Slytherin table and frowned at the amount of missing students. "Ron, have you seen Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged. "No, but I would bet my life that he was there last night. You've seen him huddled with his followers. They knew last night was coming."

Hermione nodded but looked back at the Slytherin table curiously. A moment later another owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Hermione's plate. The outside stamp bore the St. Mungo's logo. Ginny gasped as Hermione stared at it.

Ron cleared his throat nervously. "Well, they wouldn't send an owl if it was bad…Would they?"

Hermione's lip quivered and her hands trembled as she picked up the letter. She opened it slowly and took a huge intake of breath. "It's from Dumbledore."

_Miss Granger,_

_And the two people reading over your shoulder,_

_Harry is too weak to write at the moment but the healers here are hopeful they will be able to stop the bleeding soon._

"They haven't stopped the bleeding?" Ginny gasped.

_The wound Voldemort's wand caused has taken its toll on Harry's body. He is suffering from hallucinations and extreme pain. The long term damage the injury caused is unknown at this point. Please do not attempt to see him as he has requested you take his place in the D.A. It would be wise to not discuss this situation with anyone. I will ensure Harry's current condition is kept confidential as well._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Ginny began to sob loudly as Ron pulled her into a tight hug. "It's alright Ginny. Harry's a strong wizard, you know that. He'll be back before you know it." Ron whispered but exchanged a nervous glance with Hermione.

Hermione stood with a blank expression. "I'm eh, going back to my dormitory."

"But you didn't eat a thing!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Hermione pulled a coin out of her pocket and tossed it to Ron. "Let everyone know that we're meeting tonight at eight. I've got some things to do."

Hermione left the Great Hall and headed for her dormitory. As she stepped in she noticed Draco's light was out but his door ajar. She sighed heavily and tiptoed near his doorway. She bit her lip and blinked harshly as she considered going in. She was startled at a shaky voice coming from inside the room. "Go away."

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered as she stepped inside his dark room.

"I said…Ugh…Go away." His voice was weak and hoarse.

"Lumos." Hermione lit her wand and walked over to Draco lying on his bed.

"Get out?" Draco whispered.

"Nope, that won't work either." Hermione replied and kneeled next to him and waved her wand over his body slowly. "MALFOY!"

"Don't touch it! It's nothing!" Draco shouted and grasped Hermione's hand just before she touched his bleeding side.

"What happened to you?" Hermione said as she ran to a lantern and quickly lit it. She brought it back and set it on his night stand.

"I can't say." Draco clenched his teeth through his words as Hermione hurried into his bathroom and returned with towels.

"Here."

"Ugh! Don't!" Draco yelled as she placed a towel over the open wound.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled back as he tried to remove the towel. "You're bleeding horribly. Let's get to the hospital wing."

"NO!" Draco shouted.

"Either you come with me now or I'll just get someone to take you. I'm sure you'd love to be carried to the hospital wing by Ron!" Hermione shouted back.

"You don't understand Granger. I can't go there. I need to stay here. Everyone will know that I fought last night." Draco said as Hermione replaced the blood soaked towel with a fresh one.

"But you'll bleed to death!" Hermione whimpered.

"Why do I…OUCH! Why do I have a feeling you actually care?" Draco said curiously.

Hermione shook her head as she placed pressure on his wound. "I don't…It's just, well I can't just let you die!"

"Why not? I'm a murderer. Remember what happened last night?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "I remember everything Malfoy. I remember more than you realize."

Draco grasped her hand just as she was pulling the blood soaked towel away. His eyes were searching hers nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione shrugged. "I can't say."

"Don't mock me Granger!"

"Well! Why should I tell you anything? You won't even tell me how you got hurt!"

Draco laid back in defeat. "Fine. Voldemort did it alright? He's bloody enraged about how things unfolded last night. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't even hex a lamp post if it jumped out in front of them. He held me responsible for their lack of training. He stuck his wand into my side just after he came back from trying to surprise Potter. He says I'm no better than him so I deserved the same punishment."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "So you know about Harry."

Draco sat up suddenly. "What do you mean? He didn't die did he?"

Hermione began to sob. "No! But it's just horrible Malfoy! He's at St. Mungo's and they can't stop the bleeding. Professor Dumbledore says he's in excruciating pain and is suffering from hallucinations." Hermione quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

Draco lay back with a grunt. "I guess that explains why I thought Weasley and Blaise had just pranced through here singing the school song wearing tea cozy's."

Hermione began to giggle but then stopped suddenly. "Malfoy, you can't repeat what I just told you."

"You're secret's safe with me as long as you don't repeat what I just hallucinated." Draco said as he began to breath heavy. "Ugh, it's getting worse by the minute. It feels like someone's trying to sew it up….Like the muggles do."

Hermione ignored his comment and walked back into the bathroom. She brought back a damp cloth and placed it over his forehead. "Malfoy? What do you want in life?"

Draco placed his hand on top of the damp cloth and sighed. "Never to see Blaise or Weasley in a tea cozy again."

"I mean it! Do you know what you want?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her and swallowed harshly. "Yes I do. But even I know you can't always get what you want."

Hermione nodded. "That's interesting for someone with your upbringing to admit. Did you ever want anything in the past and you couldn't have it?"

Draco looked away and scoffed. "Who cares?"

"I do." Hermione said nervously.

"So you want to know if Draco Malfoy was ever denied something he truly wanted? Is that it?" Draco spat angrily.

"Well….Yes."

"Sure I have. I want to stop bleeding right now, and I can't. I wanted you to go away…And you wouldn't." Draco finished hesitantly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Malfoy." Hermione said carefully.

"You want to know if I have a weakness! Well I don't! Malfoy's don't have weaknesses. We only have power!" He yelled as he through the cloth across the room.

"Pardon me oh powerful one!" Hermione mocked as Draco grunted again in pain. _My hands! _Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and wrapped both of hers around it.

"What are you doing Granger?" Draco said as he eyed her hands.

"Just being with you." She said sweetly as she caressed her hands over his. "Does this bother you?"

Draco looked from her hands to her face and sighed. "Do whatever you want. It's the pain that's bothering me."

Hermione sighed. "Goodness me! I forgot that I haven't knitted any hats for the house elves today."

Draco chuckled but then twitched in pain. "You still do that stupid club?"

Hermione nodded happily as she inspected her fingers. "Oh yes, but the constant knitting is taking its toll on my nails. They're just horrendous. Don't you think?"

Draco looked down at her hands again and shrugged. "They're alright I guess."

_Liar! _"Can I ask you something?"

"Like I have a choice?" Draco whispered in frustration.

Hermione smiled but then spoke in a serious tone. "Are you going to fight again tonight?"

Draco shrugged again. "Who says there will be a fight that soon?"

"Oh come off it Malfoy. You don't really think Voldemort is going to rest until he gets his precious massacre?" Hermione said with frustration.

"I honestly don't know when or where he's going to attack next. But when he calls for me, I have to go." Draco said as if he were discussing the weather.

Hermione cringed. "Just the sight of you in that mask…It's horrifying really." She stifled a smile as she whispered. "I wish I could obliviate that memory from my mind forever." _Brilliant!_

Draco started choking on his own saliva and stared at her with a hint of fear. "What? I mean…Why did you-I mean what did you? What?"

Hermione spoke with fake concern. "Malfoy are you alright? You look awfully pale all of the sudden and you're babbling…Is it something I said?"

Draco looked deep into her eyes. "Do you have something you want to tell me Granger?"

Hermione shook her head casually. "No. Why do you ask? Does the obliviation charm bother you or something? You seem really nervous."

"I'm not nervous! You're just asking stupid questions."

"Well all I said was that I'd like to obliviate that horrible memory of you in the mask. Isn't it normal for someone to want to rid themselves of terrifying memories? I mean it would be different if it was a happy memory of course. Who would want to rid themselves of something good…Right Malfoy?" Hermione smiled at his faint expression.

"Huh? What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I said: Why would anyone want to take away a good memory? Why would anyone want to live without the ability to recall some of their most happy memories?"

Draco shook his head furiously. "That's not what you said Granger!….You said…" He scratched his head in frustration. "Ugh, now I can't even remember! You talk too much! That's your biggest problem!"

"You don't talk enough, and that's _your_ problem. You never say what's truly on your mind Malfoy. You only say what you think is expected of a Malfoy to say. Oh dear, the towel is soaked again. Let me change it-"

"Ouch! Ugh, do you see that?" Draco said and pointed at the window.

Hermione looked behind her and frowned. "Do I see what?"

Draco sighed loudly. "Nevermind. I guess dementors don't wear pink."

Hermione giggled. "What?"

"I thought I just saw a dementor wearing pink robes alright? Leave me alone." He said and pushed her hands off his.

Hermione laughed louder. "I'm sorry! Don't be angry with me please Malfoy?"

"I am angry with you. You stole my snitch." Draco said weakly and then passed out.

Hermione laughed again but then looked at Draco quickly. "Malfoy?" She shook his limp shoulders frantically. "Malfoy!"

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione whipped around and ran to Dumbledore. "Oh Professor! We've got to help him! He started hallucinating and passed out!"

Dumbledore raised his hand gently. "Not to worry Miss Granger. It's just as I expected. Mr. Malfoy will be fine shortly."

"How?" Hermione whimpered.

"Harry and Draco's injuries are connected. The wand that punctured Harry still bore his blood when it struck Draco. They are sharing the same symptoms and hallucinations because their wounds are the same. Draco now holds Harry's blood in his own. Harry is being healed at this very moment and Draco will experience the same recovery. They are now and will always be connected by blood."

"But sir, Harry doesn't have Malfoy's blood in him…He was wounded first." Hermione said in confusion.

"My dear Hermione….The magical connection between their blood is now one and the same. The moment Harry's blood entered Draco's stream, his own body possessed some of Draco's as well. Understand?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at Dumbledore in bewilderment. Suddenly she nodded. "Oh! So now they each have a bit of each others blood inside of them….Will they always be connected?"

"Yes. Although I daresay neither will be delighted about that. But things change, people change. Things change people, people change things." Dumbledore whispered and then rubbed his temples.

Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "Sir, I think you should rest."

"Excellent suggestion Miss Granger. Can I trust that you'll be looking over Mr. Malfoy until he fully recovers?" Dumbledore said as he headed for the door.

"Yes sir." Hermione watched the Headmaster leave as she went and sat beside Draco.

She awoke on Draco's floor with a strained neck later than night. She sat up and saw him thrashing around in his bed. "Malfoy? Are you alright?"

"GINNY!"

Hermione's stomach dropped. _Did he just yell for Ginny?_

**_A/N-Muhahahahaha! I repeat! Muhahahahahaha! I love doing that to you guys! Hey you! Yeah you with the knife! Put it down slowly...I won't leave you hanging for long. Geesh! Anger management people! I luuuuvs you!_**


	14. Connections

**A/N-Okay this is it...The last update for at least a week. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 14

Connections

"Where is she? Ginny! Where are you?" He yelled as sweat dripped from his forehead. Hermione's stomach dropped again. _Why is he yelling for Ginny? _

"Ginny! The children! Ginny! Where's Hermione! No Hermione, don't go!" He yelled again.

Hermione couldn't help but cry as she watched him violently whip back and forth in his sleep and scream her name. She began to whisper as she stroked his cheek. "Shhh. I'm here Malfoy…._Draco…_I'm here Draco."

He was now sobbing but laying still. "Where are you? I can't find you Hermione."

"I'm here Draco. I'm right next to you. Open your eyes Draco." Hermione pleaded.

"I love her! But I can't have her. You don't have to worry about blood! You could have her if you wanted scar head! HERMIONE!" Draco shouted but then spoke calmly. "Tell Hermione to take over for me…Why is Ron wearing a tea cozy? Zabini! Did you just see that pink dementor? Shut up Potter!"

"DRACO WAKE UP!" Hermione screamed when she couldn't take anymore.

Draco suddenly sat up and rubbed his eyes harshly. "Hermione!"

"I'm here Draco. I'm right here." She whispered and embraced him.

He held her tightly and whispered. "Where are we? Where did Potter go?"

"Harry's not here Draco. We're in your dormitory. Don't you remember?"

"He was here a second ago. I was just talking to him." Draco said and inspected his side. "Oh. I guess I was hallucinating again." He lay back in embarrassment.

"No I don't think you were…Draco, why were you yelling for Ginny?" Hermione asked with a bit of jealousy.

"Who's Ginny?" Draco responded curiously.

"Ron's sister." Hermione said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, the little Weasley girl…I wasn't yelling for her, Pothead was."

"No, you were Draco."

"Noooo, he was. I heard him." Draco said arrogantly. "Hang on, did you just call me Draco?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe."

"Hmmm…"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well you called me Hermione!"

"No I didn't…I said Granger."

"No, you said Hermione."

Noooo, I said Granger."

"Ugh, shut up!" Hermione stood and walked over to the window and looked out onto the grounds. She began to whisper. "You mentioned the children just now. Where are they Malfoy?"

Draco exhaled loudly. "I murdered them remember?"

"I refuse to believe that!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm glad we cleared that up then." Draco said sarcastically as he inspected his side. "The wound closed. Oh for Merlin's sake! YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him.

"As if things could get any worse. Look at this crap!" Draco lifted his shirt and revealed a scar resembling a lion.

Hermione covered her mouth and giggled. She roared flirtatiously. "Very nice."

Draco shook his head as he stifled a grin. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Oh you know you simply adored it so sod off…You do realize what was just going on don't you?" Hermione said smartly.

"Who cares Granger? I have a god damn lion scar on my side! I'm ruined!"

Hermione shoved him playfully. "Oh please, you're still as sexy as ever so just stop alright?"

Draco gaped at her. "Did you just say-"

"No, that was Harry. He must be back again." Hermione joked.

"I've died and gone to Gryffindor hell!" Draco said as he stood.

Hermione laughed again and followed him out into the common room. Draco plopped onto the couch and laid his head back with a moan. Hermione sat beside him. "Malfoy, what will happen to you if you go back to Voldemort?"

"What do you mean _if_?"

"Well he's obviously upset with you. Wouldn't you be in danger if you returned?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'd be in more danger if I didn't. Are you still trying to prove that I'm a good person?"

"No. I'm past that now."

"Good. So what's your new agenda then?"

"SHE'S STEALING HARRY FROM ME!"

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione said and walked to her. Ginny shoved her into a bookcase. "Ginny! What's come over you?"

Draco chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. "I take it back. I've died and gone to Gryffindor heaven. Continue please my feisty little lions."

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"No! You shut up!" Ginny demanded. "First you give me this long lecture about why I should be honest with Dean that it's over in the beginning of the year so that I can tell Harry how I feel about him. But when I go to secretly visit him in St. Mungo's I find him screaming your name in his sleep! He was yelling about how much he loves you and how he couldn't find you! Why didn't you tell me something was going on with you and Harry?"

"Ginny, calm down. There's nothing going on between me and Harry." Hermione said calmly.

"Don't lie to your friend Granger! Are you going to just let her talk to you like that little Weasley? I think you should push her again for trying to hide what's really going on."

"DRACO SHUT UP! GET OUT!" Hermione screamed and pointed at his door.

"Fine, you're no fun Granger. I was just trying to have a bit of a laugh you know." Draco stepped into his room but then quickly popped his head out. "You'll let me know if it gets exciting again won't you little Weasley?" Draco ducked just as Ginny threw a jinx his way. "Yooou missssed meeeee." He said menacingly from inside his room.

Hermione sighed and looked at her friend with blazing eyes. "Ginny sit down. I'll tell you exactly what's been going on."

Ginny plunked down on the couch with crossed arms. Hermione sat down uncomfortably with a smile. "Malfoy and Harry are connected now."

"What you mean they're both pining for you?" Ginny spat hatefully.

"No of course not. What you heard wasn't really Harry. Well it was but…Goodness this is hard to explain since I'm just figuring it out for myself. Okay, Harry's blood was still on Voldemort's wand when Draco was stabbed with it. Now their blood and I'm assuming their thoughts are connected because they share the same injury. Draco eh-_Malfoy_ was screaming your name as well as mine earlier. I think he and Harry were sharing the same hallucinations."

"You do realize how absurd all that sounds don't you Hermione? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter connected? I don't believe it for a minute." Ginny said suspiciously.

"Well did Harry happen to mention anything about Ron and Blaise? Something about-"

"Tea cozy's! Harry said they were wearing tea cozy's! And they were singing the school song. But it was weird….Harry referred to Ron as Weasley. And then he called Zabini, Blaise." Ginny said and then scratched her chin. She looked at Hermione remorsefully. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have accused you of such a thing. I know you better than that."

"It's okay Ginny. I don't blame you for thinking it though. I would be jealous too if I had been interested in Malfoy and I heard him screaming your name….Thank goodness I'm not."

Ginny eyed her curiously. "Right…So Harry and Malfoy are connected. What does Malfoy think about it?"

"He's mortified of course. He's probably in his room killing himself as we speak." Hermione joked.

"Well one can always hope eh?" Ginny hugged Hermione and stood. "I should go. I'll see you tonight Mione."

"Bye." Hermione said as she walked back into to Draco's room. She found him in his bathroom inspecting his side. "Fancy your new scar?"

Draco scoffed and walked out mumbling. "Ridiculous. Dragon, snake, skull, No! Let's give him a fluffy little lion! That'll make him look all powerful!"

Hermione giggled into her hands but then looked at him curiously as he grabbed his cloak. "Where do you think you're going?"

Draco chuckled evilly as he approached her. "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

Hermione blocked his way in the door jam with an impressive smirk. "Not true. You could just tell me and then obliviate my memory."

Draco backed up tensely. "Why would I want to do something like that? It would be much easier to just kill you."

Hermione followed him until he was backed up against the wall. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Then who would you love Draco?"

"Wh-What?" Draco said has his cheeks flushed and he looked at her with wide eyes.

Hermione didn't answer. She simply backed away with her smirk and left his room. She casually walked into her own room and sat on the bed. Not a moment later, Draco was in her doorway still bearing his wide eyes but now fully flushed face. Hermione smiled at him and lay back on her bed comfortably. "You didn't kill those children did you Draco? You hid them…You _and _Blaise."

"Of course I didn't kill them. But what did you mean just now? You're talking as if-"

"As if I know something?"

"Yes." Draco said as he walked in and sat next to her.

"Earlier you asked if I was still trying to prove were a good person. I'm passed that now because I'm certain you are. I may not understand exactly what it is your doing but I know that you're not really serving Voldemort."

Draco scoffed. "Who am I serving then? Potter?"

Hermione smiled. "No. That day will never come. Even I know that. And you're not a coward. You've just got a lot of people's lives at stake. One wrong move and the people you care for get hurt."

"Who said I was a coward?" Draco asked quickly.

"Oh I'm sure you've been called that once or twice in your lifetime. Don't look so offended." Hermione joked.

"Alright Granger, can I ask you something?" Draco asked confidently as he pushed her to the other side of the bed and lay next to her.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No…." Draco sighed heavily before he spoke. "What happened to you the week before school started?" Draco asked nervously as they both stared up at the ceiling.

Hermione was silent for a few minutes but then answered slowly. "I'm not sure really. A lot of things I guess. I think I-"

"What are you doing in here? Get off her bed!"

"Harry! You're alright!" Hermione squealed and leapt from the bed. She practically tackled him into the wall. "Oh Harry! We were all so worried about you!"

Draco mocked Hermione's voice as he shifted onto his side. "Yeah Potter, we were hoping you'd suffer a lot more pain before you barged in here and ruined a perfectly good moment!"

Harry looked over at Hermione with raised eyebrows. "Did I interrupt something?….Hermione?"

Hermione was wringing her hands and pacing. "No! Of course not. Well you see Harry…"

"Go away Potter! You're making her nervous!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up Draco! No he's not!" Hermione shouted.

Harry stepped back in shock. "When did Malfoy become….I can't even say it. Is he the one Hermione?"

"The one who what?" Draco sat up and asked excitedly.

"Butt out Malfoy!" Harry yelled but then lowered his voice as he looked back at Hermione. "Is he the one Hermione? Answer me."

"I…I-uh…"

"Am I the one who what? What's he talking about Granger?" Draco said with anticipation.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears of confusion. "Ummm. Uh, Harry I. I don't know. I just-"

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry I asked. Just tell me one thing. Do you know what you're doing?" Hermione nodded silently as Harry wiped the tears off her face.

"Does she know what she's doing with who? With me?" Draco asked again with overwhelming curiosity.

"I trust you Hermione. I always have. We can talk about this another time." Harry turned to Draco and scowled. "Common room now."

Draco scoffed and lay back on the bed. "Like I'd really take orders from you!"

"Just go Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

Draco raised his hands in the air as he stood. "Fine, fine, fine. But we're not done talking about whatever it is you and he were talking about. I want to know who 'the one' is and who you're doing whatever you doing with…" Draco shook his head and smirked. "I think that conversation just sucked some of the intelligence out of my brain. Stupid scar head."

"Out!" Hermione yelled as she pushed him through the doorway.

Harry scoffed as Draco stumbled towards him. "So you'll take orders from her then will you?"

"She's very persuasive when she wants to be." Draco said as he sat down across from Harry.

"Don't I know it? Look, Dumbledore told me about your injury and he explained how we're now connected. You have some of my blood and I have some of yours."

"No thanks necessary Potter. Consider yourself privileged to have some Malfoy blood pumping through your inferior veins." Draco said conceitedly.

Harry dropped his face into the palm of his hand. "Of all the people in the wizarding world to share blood with, I get the high and mighty rich boy." Harry pointed upwards. "Someone up there hates me."

Draco chuckled. "Hey there are plenty of people who hate you down here too. Don't forget about us."

"Listen, Dumbledore said-"

"I've pretty much worked it out for myself Potter. I don't need to know what he said. I've already gotten an earful from Granger about what she thinks happened. We're connected, blah, blah, blah. We're somehow able to communicate through our thoughts, or sleep, or hallucinations…Whatever! It doesn't matter. It hasn't changed a thing really. It's not as if I'm going to boast about it at my next death eater gathering. I unlike you want to live." Draco said as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Hermione's lost her mind." Harry said in frustration.

Draco sat up straight. "What do you mean? Lost her mind."

"Exactly what I said, she's lost her mind. Someone must have zapped her brain loose." Harry said casually.

Draco stood fiercely. "What do you know about it Potter?"

"Know about what?" Harry said without a hint of concern. He was too tired to yell back.

"You said someone zapped her brain!" Draco said angrily.

"I wasn't serious you idiot! Look, things are going to get pretty difficult for the both of us if we have another episode like last night."

Draco plopped back down on the couch and massaged his temples. "Ugh, tea cozy's."

"Tell me about it. And I'm not too fond of dementor's in any color." Harry said uneasily.

Draco chuckled. "Even pink?"

"Even pink." Harry said stifling a smile. He sat up and spoke in a serious tone. "Dumbledore told me about some things. Things that could get a lot of people killed."

"You don't know what you're talking about Potter. You read too much into what the old man says." Draco said waving it off.

"You think so eh? Well he seems to think that now that we've got this connection…Things will be easier."

"Ha! For you maybe. Dumbledore forgets what side I'm actually on." Draco said with a bored tone. "Look Potter, whatever you've conjured up in that crazy head of yours is not going to happen. I'm not working for you."

Draco stood and stretched as Harry looked at him curiously. "Then who are you working for Malfoy?" Draco smiled and headed for his dormitory. "Hey Malfoy…"

"What Potter?" Draco said loudly.

"So what does yours look like?" Harry asked in amuzement.

Draco placed both hands over his face. "Someone please kill me now!"

"I hope it's a big fluffy bunny rabbit!" Harry laughed.

"Fluffy yes, rabbit no." Draco said as he leaned against the wall.

Harry started laughing loudly. "It's a lion isn't it? Mine's a snake. Ironic don't you think?"

"Yes the irony is just hilarious Pothead! I'd trade with you in a second if I could." Draco walked into his room leaving Harry laughing hysterically on the couch.

Hermione walked out nervously. "Are you done now?"

Harry smiled at her. "Don't pretend you didn't hear everything we just said Mione."

"I-I didn't! Not all of it. Well most of it!"

"Uh huh…Do you want to see my snake?" Harry said flirtatiously.

"Harry!" Hermione smacked his arm. "Ginny would kill me if even took a peek."

"Ginny? What are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione smiled eagerly causing Harry to blush. "Just get on with it already. She may give up on you if you don't…Again."

Harry chuckled softly. "Alright I will. Oh, I'm obviously recovered enough so I'll be taking my spot back in the D.A. if you don't mind."

Hermione gasped. "I've been demoted already?"

"Well…Yes?" Harry said uncertainly. "That's not exactly how I would say it of course."

"Of course….It's okay Harry, I'm only kidding. I never want to have another reason to fill in for you. We missed you." Hermione said and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh, I'm going to vomit." Draco said from his room.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as Harry released her.

"You want to help me with the sodding Granger?" Draco asked mockingly.

Hermione covered her mouth and looked innocently at Harry. "I don't think I'm going to respond to that."

"Good idea…So he's the one that's had you so lost lately?" Harry whispered as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes he is. He's also the one that saved me last night."

"He saved you?"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, he saved you?" Harry whispered again.

"Yes Harry, and he hid all those children. I thought he murdered them but he didn't. He and Blaise both saved them. He won't admit it but he's a good person. He's done some terrible things in the past but he's had his reasons. Harry he doesn't even realize how much I understand him."

Harry nodded slowly with a blank stare. "So that's what Dumbledore was talking about. That's who he's had on the inside. He wouldn't just come out and say it."

"You know he always speaks in riddles Harry. The man can't help himself."

"Yeah."

Hermione stood suddenly and paced. She turned to Harry and whispered. "I can't believe it. He's working for Dumbledore. All this time he's been on our side?…Of course he has. Everything makes sense now. Well not everything."

"Well I'm sure it will in the end." Harry yawned. "Whenever that may be."

"Sooner than we think I'm sure." Hermione said.


	15. The End's Beginning

**A/N-This story has come to a close. I apologize for the abrupt ending but as you already know, I suffered from tremendous writer's block. I did however, give you all that I could. I tried my best to tie up all the loose ends and I do hope I've done that. Maybe sometime soon, I will be able to continue it or write a sequel. But, my other stories that I've finished a long time ago will come first as many of my readers have been begging me to write sequels. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. **

Chapter Fifteen

As Hermione headed out of the book shelf and into the corridor, she caught sight of Draco and Blaise chuckling up ahead. As the shelf swung closed, they turned back and smiled at her. Draco chuckled again and spoke casually. "Well? Are you coming?"

Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards them cautiously. Blaise nodded as she stopped in front of them. "You're right Malfoy, she is."

Draco raised his hands in the air animatedly. "Exactly! How many times do I have to say it?"

Hermione looked at them curiously. "I'm what exactly?"

Draco shrugged. "Hot."

Hermione coughed loudly. "What?"

Blaise laughed and gestured for them to walk. "And yet so innocent…….Merlin I love girls."

Hermione giggled nervously as Draco eyed her. "Do you mean to tell me that all this time, I've been curious to know what you two were talking about, and I find out that it's all just a bunch of rubbish?"

"Ha! Maybe rubbish for you Granger. But for us, it's what keeps a bloke going you know?" Draco said as he opened the oak doors and beckoned them out.

"No, I don't know. I just can't believe that you two are on your way to battle and all you can talk about is how I look. Aren't you the least bit nervous that your true intentions will be revealed? Don't you find it simply terrifying that you could be killed at any moment by either side? No one but Harry, Dumbledore, and I know that you are in fact good wizards! Why if Ronald found you in a dark alley, he wouldn't even hesitate for a moment to kill you! You're the sons of well know death eaters!" Hermione said with a raging tone.

Draco smiled proudly at her and then shifted his gaze on Blaise. "And _that_ my friend, is why."

Blaise nodded. "I completely understand."

"WHAT?" Hermione said frustratingly as they walked past the gates.

Suddenly Draco pulled her to him and kissed her strongly with a loud moan. "You're worth it Granger." He chuckled as he released her. "Stupid Potter blood's got me all giddy! I hate that bloke for making me feel like saying nice things is actually a good idea. He's turned me into a complete idiot." Blaise nodded and laughed as Draco gave Hermione a once over. "See you around Granger." He said casually as he and Blaise placed their masks on their faces. The unwelcome familiarity of that sight sent chills up Hermione's spine. Draco waved at her timidly before they disapparated leaving her flustered and fearful.

She too disapparated to the muggle village that was under attack that night and once again, began saving anyone she could find. She had apparated a dozen muggles into St. Mungo's by four that morning. The village was now engulfed in smoke and appeared to be in complete ruins. Hermione walked along a road cluttered with smoking wood particles and shattered glass. The sky was an eerie grayish blue and she could hear the crackling of flames nearby. She was cold, wet, and exhausted.

Hermione noticed Harry and Ron walking towards her with serious expressions. Hermione smiled quickly and ran towards them. She jumped into Ron's arms and then flung herself at Harry. "I was so worried about you! Where's Ginny?"

Harry pulled away from Hermione slowly. He bore a look of concern. "Ginny's fine Hermione."

Hermione's smile widened. "Well then! Why do you two look so glum?"

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances as Hermione swallowed hard. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears as she brought her hand to her mouth. "What is it? Oh God! Harry what is it? Say something!"

Harry looked behind him and hung his head. "This is going to be very difficult Hermione."

Hermione pushed him to the side and cried out as she saw a death eater lying on the ground. His mask was slightly askew revealing his blonde hair. "NO!" Hermione cried as she tried to run towards him but Harry caught her.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I'm so sorry!" Harry yelled as he struggled to calm her down.

"Let go of me Harry! Let go!"

"Harry, let her go." Ron said gloomily as he ran his hands through his hair sullenly.

Hermione slapped Harry across the face and pushed him into Ron. "What did you do to him? You two were just waiting for your chance to kill him weren't you? It didn't matter that he had switched sides? You still wanted to kill him!"

Harry gaped at Hermione in disbelief. "We didn't kill him! One of the other death eaters did it!"

Hermione sobbed into her hands as she trembled uncontrollably. Ron wrapped his arms around her gently. "He's telling the truth Hermione. Harry had just told me about what's really been going on when Lucius Malfoy found us. He called for more death eaters and before we knew it, we were surrounded. All of the sudden, Malfoy and Zabini came out of nowhere and then there were curses coming from every direction. I lost track of who was hexing who to be honest. They were mostly speaking parseltongue. But, there were more people on our side wearing masks…At least it seemed like it. Most of them started disapparating after a while….I think they may have been losing. And then it happened, he was surrounded by the remaining death eaters and one of them killed him. I think it was Lucius. His hand was shaking like a leaf when he raised his wand."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, yours would too if you were about to kill your own son."

Hermione dropped to the ground and screamed. Ron kneeled beside her and whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "He knew the risks Hermione. He knew this could happen."

Hermione pushed Ron's hand away and stood. "Please, just go. Leave me alone." She ran towards Draco and kneeled down slowly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Draco. I'm so sorry. There are so many things I should have told you." Hermione touched his hair timidly and sniffled. "I…." She suddenly cringed as she took a close look at his hair line. She quickly ripped off the masks revealing Lucius Malfoy's dead face staring up at her. Hermione squealed in happiness and laughed loudly. Her eyes were streaming with tears of joy and pure confusion. After a few moments of bewildered laughter, she wiped her eyes and stood. She dropped the mask next to Lucius's body and sighed. "_This is _going to be difficult."

She sat there next to Draco's Father's dead body thinking intently. "It's got to be done." Hermione carefully destroyed the body and any evidence it was ever there. She disapparated to outside Hogwarts gates and ran to her common room. She poked her head into Draco's dark room and sighed at its emptiness. She went to her own room and took a shower hoping that Draco would return soon. When he didn't return by breakfast that morning, she decided to go to the Great Hall and look for him. She noticed Blaise limping towards his table and ran to him. "Blaise!"

"Shh!" Blaise whispered stiffly. "In the Entrance Hall, now."

Hermione quickly walked to the Entrance Hall as Blaise limped behind her. He led her to an alcove and whispered. "What is it Granger?"

Hermione's lip quivered. "Where is he Blaise? Is he alright?"

Blaise sighed and leaned against the wall. "How would you be if you had just killed your own father?"

Hermione whimpered as she clasped her hand over her mouth. "So he did kill him…Oh Blaise! He must be completely devastated!"

"Shh! Yes Granger, he killed him. He's beyond devastated."

"Well if it helps the situation, I got rid of the body before anyone saw it was actually his Father. I figured it would be better for everyone to think Draco _had_ been killed by him and that it was Lucius that fled instead." Hermione said and began breathing heavily in nervousness.

Blaise smiled. "You really do think of everything Granger…Don't you?"

Hermione shrugged casually. "I just wanted to help him. He's always been there for me."

Blaise perked up in curiosity. "Really? When?"

"Ehhh. Never mind. Could you just tell him for me Blaise? Could you tell him that he doesn't have to worry about the death eaters coming after him?"

Blaise shook his head remorsefully. "I can't Granger. I haven't got a clue where he is. I tried to talk to him afterwards but he wouldn't utter a word other than he's leaving. All I know is that he's gone."

"He's GONE?" Hermione screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"

"Shh! Merlin you're a loud one! Look, he said he was leaving and that was that. It wasn't exactly the best moment to question him." Blaise said sadly. "I know you're going to miss him Granger but you've got to let it go. He barely allows people to be around him when life is normal. Imagine how friendly he is right now."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe he's gone….I can't."

"Then don't believe it Granger." Blaise shrugged and walked away.

Hermione stepped out of the alcove an utter mess. Ron was standing right outside it with a concerned expression and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry Hermione! I know how hard this must be for you."

Hermione wiped her eyes as her shoulders trembled. "You don't seem to understand."

"Of course I do! Well not how this all came about, but I understand how terrible this all is for you." Ron said nervously.

Hermione took a deep breath and whispered. "He's not dead…He killed Lucius."

Ron leaned back onto the wall in disbelief. "I can't….I can't believe it…He killed his own father?" He suddenly scoffed and shook his head. "I always knew he wasn't right in the head. But to kill your own father. That's just mental."

"Oh shut up Ronald! Now listen! No one knows about this but Blaise and the two of us. As far as everyone's concerned………Draco is dead." Hermione's lip trembled.

"I'm sorry Mione. Of course I'll keep this quiet. Do you mind coming to check on Harry with me?" Ron said as he placed his arm around her.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Hermione said quickly.

Ron shrugged. "He hasn't been right since yesterday really. He's really pale and depressed. He keeps punching the wall and throwing things around the room. I even had to stop him from hexing a bunch of first years that walked by in the corridor earlier. If you ask me, I think he's a bit put out that Voldemort slipped away again."

Hermione gasped. "Ron, don't you see? Malfoy's feelings are affecting Harry! He probably feels like he killed someone close to him as well. Quick, let's go."

Ron followed Hermione to the Gryffindor Common room and yelled at the unbelievable sight. "Harry! Let him go!" Harry had Dean Thomas pinned up against the wall with his hand clasped tightly around his throat. Ron charged at him and tried to pull Harry off as Hermione shouted as well. "I said let him go!" Dean was gasping for air and his eyes began to flutter closed. "You're going to kill him!" Ron wrapped his forearm around Harry's neck and jerked him backwards with a grunt.

"Get off me you git!…GET OFF!" Harry yelled.

"Harry stop it!" Hermione begged as Ron and Harry were now wrestling on the floor and punching each other.

Ginny stepped into the common room immediately noticing Dean rubbing his neck and breathing shallowly. She then looked over at her brother and Harry and shouted. "Harry Potter! Cut it out this instant!"

Harry suddenly stopped swinging and looked up at Ginny. "What about your brother? He was taking swings at me too!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word! Now get your stupid ass up and come with me or so help me I'll-"

"Alright, alright! I'll go! Your sister hits harder than you anyway." Harry shoved Ron away and followed Ginny out of the common room in a huff. Several third year girls began fussing over Dean which caused him to suddenly breathe more regularly. Ron sat on the floor with a blank expression and began fumbling with his shoe laces.

Hermione walked to him and pressed their foreheads together as she whispered. "Ron, please don't be angry with him. He's not himself right now. He's being affected by-"

"Yeah I know Hermione! By Malfoy! Well you know what? I don't give a crap what's going on in that head of his! He's a git and I'm not speaking to him until he gets over this. He can't just choke people whenever he feels like it!"

"I know, I know. If only I knew where Malfoy was then I could try and help him get over this." Hermione sat next to Ron and rested her chin on her hands.

"Well if you ask me, I happen to think he's out there spending all his Father's money. You should look for him in the most expensive store in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Or maybe he sits on top of his pile of gold when he needs to think…..That would definitely be my favorite spot if I had all that money" Ron said as he shifted back and forth.

_His favorite spot? A place he goes to think! His favorite spot! _Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him. "You're a genius Ronald!"

Ron's cheeks turned crimson. "I am?"

"Yes! I know where to find him! Tell everyone my grandmother's sick or something. I'm going after him." Hermione said as she darted for the portrait.

Ron stood quickly. "You can't go by yourself!"

"Yes I can. I'll be careful, I promise. Now just do me a favor and look after Harry."

Ron scoffed. "You mean look out for him."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione left the common room and darted down the corridor. She noticed Harry and Ginny up ahead and chuckled as they snuck into an alcove kissing and laughing. Hermione sighed happily as she headed for the gates.

She apparated outside Malfoy Manor and shuttered at the sight of the mansion. _He's dead…There's nothing to be afraid of. He's dead. _She approached the door and knocked softly. She heard nothing but eerie silence. She placed her ear upon the door and again, heard nothing. Hermione sighed and walked onto the grounds towards the boulders Draco had taken her to those few days she was held captive in his home. She walked for about and hour and her stomach was burning in anticipation as she got closer.

While she started to climb the rocks her heart began to pound and a large lump formed in her throat. _Now he'll know. He'll know that I remember. _She took a deep breath as she reached the top. She found him sitting on a small rock with his head in his hands. The soft breeze caused his hair to sway gently over his forehead. Her heart jumped as she suddenly heard muffled sniffling. He was crying softly into his hands. She quietly crept closely to him and kneeled down. She bit her lip nervously and whispered. "Draco?"

He jerked back and drew his wand upon her as he stood. His face was full of confusion and rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

Hermione shook her head and ignored his questions as she also stood and moved closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"What? Am I-How did you find me here Granger?" Draco said as he returned his wand to his pocket but did not soften his composure.

Hermione took a deep breath as her insides burned in fear of his reaction. "This…This is your favorite spot. This is where you come to think."

Draco's mouth moved but no sound came out. The look of utter shock and disbelief caused Hermione to grasp hold of her chest in fear her heart would pop out. He suddenly swallowed hard and stammered. "Wh-what are you…What are you saying Granger?"

Hermione's breath hitched inside her throat as she moved closer and slowly scooped her hand into his. He didn't pull away nor did he grasp a hold of it. He looked at her with a hint of fear but more hopeful doubt. Hermione stared into his eyes with a small smile and whispered up to him. "I remember Draco. I remember everything."

Draco whispered back slowly. "How can…You can't…How did you…It's not possible." He suddenly cleared his throat and shook his head arrogantly. "Remember what?"

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't think repelling an obliviation charm was possible either. But it is. I did it."

Draco shook his head again but with less confidence and closed his eyes. "You can't repel an obliviation charm."

"You can Draco."

"It's not possible!" He shouted and moved out of her reach turning his back on her.

Hermione raised her voice in desperation. "You're wrong! It is possible! And I did it! And you know what else you're wrong about Draco? Purebloods can love mudbloods!"

Draco whipped around with a daring expression. "No, they can't!"

Hermione walked to him and grabbed his arms. "Yes they can! You love me Draco! Say it!"

"No!" Draco pulled his arms away and walked her back against the rock. He whispered evilly with anger. "Potter's right. You're brain has been zapped loose. Whatever you think you remember Granger, it didn't actually happen."

Hermione laughed as he walked away. "Oh really? Then how did I find you? What, I just happened to get this particular memory right?"

"Y-yes." He said as looked out onto the grounds.

"And the others? The others are just a figment of, thanks to you, my screwed up imagination?"

Draco nodded and spoke more calmly as he turned to look straight at her. "Yes. Whatever memories you think you've remembered, are nothing but a load of rubbish that you should just forget."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she headed for the edge of the rock. "Then I made a huge mistake coming here. I thought I could finally tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You can trust I will not let anyone know where you are."

"Tell me what Granger?" Draco said in frustration.

Hermione turned back and looked at him genuinely just before she began to descend. "As you have said many times, I make it impossible for you to hate me….Well, you have made it impossible for me to do anything other than fall completely in love with you …I love you more than anything in this world Draco…But you're right, it's all a load of rubbish that I should just forget. Purebloods can't love mudbloods."

Hermione quickly climbed down as Draco clumsily sat back on the rock with a gaping mouth. After a few moments of scoffing in disbelief, he shook himself back to reality and yelled. "HERMIONE!"

He took off down the rock after her and yelled her name continuously. He caught up with her and wrestled her to the ground. "Get off me!" Hermione yelled as Draco smirked on top of her. He pinned her arms to the ground with his hands.

"No…Not until you listen to what I have to say now." He said sternly as he chuckled. Hermione's heart was broken and her eyes were streaming tears. Draco smiled widely at her and sighed. "I love you Hermione. And I'll never stop."

Hermione shook her head and cried. "You can't keep doing this to me Draco. You just can't."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I'm sorry for everything I tried to take away from you. I'm sorry for not helping you escape. I'm sorry I made you go through it all. I'm sorry I was a coward up there. I didn't know you loved me. You loving me is something that never occurred to me as possible."

"Anything's possible Draco. _Even _us."

He chuckled and stroked her cheek. "I guess so."

Hermione laughed through her tears and looked at him curiously as minutes past by. She replayed his recent words inside her head. "Draco, you said that you're sorry for not helping me escape." He nodded with a remorseful expression. "But you did help me Draco. The entire time! You kept me out of harms way. You protected me from your Father. You must know that Draco!" Draco simply shrugged. Hermione studied him and then grinned nervously. "Now what do we do?"

Draco shook his head in shock. "I can't believe you know. How long have you known?"

"For a while now. I just didn't want to say anything…I didn't really know which side you were on. You're not the easiest person to read you know."

Draco whispered menacingly. "Ha! Hermione Granger wasn't able to read something? Hell has truly frozen over!"

Hermione chuckled as she looked into his eyes. "You can't go more than five minutes without insulting me can you?"

Draco whispered again. "You can't go more than one without spewing your opinions on people, so let's call it even then?"

Hermione gasped but then smiled. "Do you realize….That if I hadn't been able to repel the obliv-" Draco hushed her words.

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Please? You know more about the real me than anyone in this world. You've seen me at my weakest, most pathetic moments in my life. I'd rather not analyze the 'what if's' of my frailty."

Hermione shook her head and brought his face to hers. "Being able to show an enemy…Me, mercy is not weakness. Being able to love someone forbidden, me is not a sign of frailty. And trying everything in your power to protect someone from something you brought up to believe in is not pathetic. All that you've done for me Draco…All that you've done for our world is nothing but pure heroism. And I'm thankful for that, and for you. I love you Draco." Hermione pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately.

After a moment, Draco pulled away and stood. He assisted her up but wouldn't hold her. "What is it Draco?"

Draco sighed without looking at her. "I have to go. I can't stay here. It isn't safe."

Hermione flung her arms around him. "No you can't leave me Draco! You won't!" Draco held her uncomfortably but didn't speak. Hermione sniffled as she clung on to him tighter. "Everyone thinks it was you that died."

"What?" Draco said loudly.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked up at him. "I got rid of-well, there's no evidence of who was really killed. Everyone thought he killed _you_ and fled. Voldemort thinks your dead and that you're Father just ran off. They won't be after you Draco." Hermione said trying not to sound cheerful about it.

Draco scoffed. "I always wondered what it must feel like to have a clever little muggle like you in my corner…Now I know."

Hermione sniffed again but then revealed an enormous smile. "I'm coming with you."

Draco laughed loudly. "What? No your not! You don't even know where I'm going!"

Hermione yelled with a smile. "Neither do you! Am I right Draco? You haven't a clue of where you're off to! You have no plan! Just a pocketbook filled with galleons! Okay, this is what we're going to do-"

"Don't think for a minute that I'm considering this Granger!"

"Ah, so I'm Granger now am I? Fine! You listen up and you listen up good Malfoy! You have done your share of protecting me and now it's my turn to protect you!" Hermione paused as she expected a defiant response but none came. She lowered her voice slightly but raised herself to her full height confidently. "We are going to leave now. We'll be fine with the clothes on our back as I'm sure you have more money than God himself."

Draco laughed but then nodded in agreement. Hermione pursed her lips together. "We'll apparate to America and-"

"America? It's crawling with mud-Ahem….Go on." Draco said restraining his protest.

Hermione gave an evil glare and continued. "We'll find a safe place to hide out and owl our fam-…I'll owl my family that I'm alright. We'll stay there as long as we need. As long as the war lasts. Until they stop looking for you."

Draco shrugged and grasped her hand. "You know, for being the smartest witch of our age, that is the worst, most horribly thought out plan I've ever heard of. And because of that, I think it just might work. But don't you dare think for a moment that I'll interact with those muggle-types….At least at first."

Hermione scoffed. "You do realize that America is crawling with Wizards don't you?"

Draco waved it off. "Yes, but they're Americans! I mean that's just as bad as…You know what? You're right!" Draco finished quickly and grabbed Hermione closer.

"Draco? What is it? Oh!" Hermione ducked down quickly as Draco just had. They saw death eaters approaching the manor.

Draco looked at Hermione with a serious expression. "It's now or never Granger."

Hermione shook her head and whispered as she grasped his hand tightly. "No…It's forever." Draco smiled as they silently counted down….A moment later they apparated and their journey and new life together on the run began.


End file.
